Not Easy Being Me
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: While following a vision the boys have an argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. Can they fix this and get their own bodies back
1. Chapter 1

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 1

Summary- While following a vision the boys have an argumentwhich causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but as you knowit's never that simple.

* * *

Dean shifted his position, knocking into Sam for the fourth time, who cursed and pushed him back. 'I swear Dean if you nudge me again I'm going tohit you.'

'I'm uncomfortable, we've sat here for two fucking hours now, there's only so much I can take.' Dean argued.

'Well I'm sorry my visions don't come with instructions.' Sam snapped.

'Jeez Sam cranky much.' Dean breathed. 'So what did you see again?'

'I told you, a demon is going to try and get that amulet.'

'And we need to protect it why?' Dean mumbled. 'I mean not that I love breaking into a museum or anything.'

'I don't know Dean; I just know the demon can't have it!' Sam hissed, his voice rising slightly.

'Fine.' Dean turned back around, looking over the display that he and his brother were currently hiding behind. He slapped Sam. 'Hey, someone's here.'

Sam rubbed his arm and looked over. He crouched and turned to Dean.'It's him.'

'Dude that's the security guard.' Dean said, making out the man's uniform.

'Yeah a possessed security guard. You know there aren't many demons that can physically manifest.'

'Oh I'm sorry I forgot, must be my dumb assed brain eh…'

'Would you stop arguing back and-' He was cut off as he flew backwards.

'SAM!' Dean got to his feet, wincing as his leg tensed under cramp. He heard a chuckle andyelled out as he too flew back into a display window, the glass cracked, leaving a splinteredcobweb effect.

The security guard stood between the two brothers, pit black eyes were trained on Sam mainly, who was rising slowly to his feet. 'Foolish boys.' The demon's voice echoed over that which was the human host's.

'Dude I'm no boy, believe me.' Dean said as he fired the shotgun at it. He knew bullets wouldn't do anything, but it might be enough to distract it, so Sam could start to read the incantation from his Dad's journal.

Sam was pulling the book from his jacket when it was ripped from his hand and flown across the room, landing next to the display stand which held the golden amulet, with the jade piece in the centre.

'Sam hurry!' Dean yelled as the security guard moved towards him. 'SAM!'

'I am.' Sam whispered as he ran across the room, he wasphysically movedagain, his body crashed into the stand toppling it, the heavy metal landed on his back and he grunted, that was going to leave a bruise. Reaching out he grabbed the journal and the amulet at the same time. Flipping the book open he began to read. The jumble of Latin pouring from his mouth.

* * *

The demon had Dean against the wall, hands clutching around his throat, choking him, the shotgun clattering to the floor. 'SAM.' He called. Suddenly the demons grasp weakened and he jumped back. The security guards eyes flickered to their natural blue and he collapsed to the floor; the black smoke shot from his mouth, swirling above him.

'That's not right.' Sam frowned, he hadn't finished the incantation. The smoke hovered over them before disappearing through the ventilation system.

'Sam you missed it!' Dean shouted.

'What! It wasn't my fault!' Sam yelled back. 'It left before I could exorcise the bastard!' Sam pushed upwards, the stand slid off his back. He stood up with the amulet and journal still in his hand.

'So your fault.' Dean said. 'You didn't see that in your freaky head!'

'It's not as easy as that Dean!' Sam yelled, waving his arms in frustration.

'How hard is it to fucking see images in your head.'

Fuck you Dean. You know I don't have control of this, it's not as easy as you think!' The brothers were standing directly in front of each other now.

'Well maybe it's time you learnt, coz your visions…they're fucked up Sam.' Dean poked him in the chest.

'Don't touch me.' Sam hissed, poking him back. 'You're such a jerk Dean; you have no idea what it is like to be me.'

'Oh cause its so difficult Sam!' Dean shouted.

'You have no idea Dean; sometimes I wish I was you!'

'Why?' Dean asked, confused.

'Because you have it so easy Dean! Dean the perfect son, Dean the stronger, Dean the oldest.' Sam yelled pushing Dean away. 'You don't know what I see and feel everyday Dean! Sam the disappointment! Sam the freak! Sam the one who want s a normal life, but when he gets it, it blows up in his face….literally!'

'Sam calm down.' Dean reached out to squeeze Sam's shoulder, but instead was swatted away. His green eyes flickered with hurt and confusion, Sam had literally snapped.

'I said don't Dean.' Sam yelled, as he raised his hand, Dean saw the golden amulet was glowing.

Dean frowned and grabbed Sam's wrist.

'Dean get off.'

'Sam let it go!' Dean yelled trying to wrestle the thing from Sam's grip, who instinctively gripped tighter. 'Drop it Sammy!' Grabbing Sam's wrist he twisted it painfully, until the glowing amulet fell from his grasp, on release form Sam's hand it stopped glowing and returned to its natural sheen. Sam kicked out, knocking Dean from him.

'What the hell!' Sam cradled his wrist.

'It was glowing!'

'I didn't see anything!' Sam yelled.

A groan from the collapsed security guard caused both of the brothers to snap their heads around. 'Let's go.' Dean ordered, grabbing Sam's sleeve jacket, dragging him from the large atrium.

The brothers didn't acknowledge each other once as they left the museum, got back into their black 1967 Chevy Impala and drove back to the motel they were staying at.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So how was the first chapter, good bad, have I captured your interest. Anyway I hope so, R&R and tell me, I'd like to know. Anyway hope to see you at chapter 2. So until then… 


	2. Chapter 2

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 2

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

Sam slammed the motel door behind him, almost hitting Dean in the face who was walking behind him, luckily his quick reflexes kicked in and he put a hand out to stop it. He muttered something and Sam whirled around sharply. 'What!'

'I said…nothing.' Dean shook his head.

Sam scowled and marched into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Dean ran two hands through his hair and sat on the end of his bed. Green eyes watching the door carefully. Hear could hear Sam pacing on the other side, could see his shadow scuttling back and forth through the crack at the base of the door.

'Sam…' Dean started. Silence greeted him. 'Look Sammy…I'm sorry-'

'No you're not.' Sam wrenched the door open.

'Sam.'

'Will you stop saying my name like that?'

'Like what.'

'So accusingly.'

'What is wrong with you, you're constantly picking fights, and have been for the last couple of days.' Dean said. 'Are you ok; I mean we haven't gone up against anything that could cause it? I mean there was that Spirit in-'

'Not everything is Demon or spirit related Dean, there is just so much time you can spend with one person before they start to piss you off.' Sam grabbed his duffel and proceeded back to the bathroom.

'Hey hold up…What?' Dean stood up and surging forward he grabbed Sam's arm, spinning him round. 'Sam talk to me.'

'Talk to you, oh so when you want to talk its ok.' Sam said, pulling his arm free. Dean frowned and went to speak when Sam ran a hand over his face, which relaxed slightly. 'Look Dean, I need some space, I'm sorry, just…give me some space ok. I can't breathe with you around me all the time.'

Dean backed up. Sam nodded his head and pushed his way into the bathroom, a few seconds later Dean could hear the water running. Dean continued to stare at the greyish white door until it blurred in his sight. Blinking he sat back down on the bed, then leaning back he fell onto the hard mattress, his eyes watching the ceiling.

* * *

Ten minutes later he heard the shower being turned off and heard the shuffling of his brothers feet as he moved to his own bed. Neither acknowledged one another, Dean turned his head as the TV turned on and the lights were turned off, the TV casting shadows and reflections against the brown sludge coloured walls.

Finally unable to take it anymore he sat up and walked over to his brother's bed, where he stood over him. Sam looked up as Dean shadowed him. 'What!' Dean took the remote from his brother's hand and threw it across the room.

'Are you pissed at me because I said you're visions were fucked up.'

'Move aside Dean.' Sam attempted to push his brother out the way, only resorting in Dean grabbing his wrist.

'No Sam, I just don't understand why you're being such a bitch all of a sudden, you owe me answers Sam.'

'Excuse me?' Sam snapped pushing himself up. 'I owe you nothing.'

'Tell me what I've done!'

'You won't back off!' Sam yelled. 'I'm sick of it Dean, there is only so much of this I can take.''

'Of what!' Dean shouted, pulling Sam up and off the floor by his wrist. Sam didn't pull away and the brothers simply looked at each other for a moment, before Sam rolled his eye and threw his free arm up in the air.

'Everything!' Sam shouted. 'I'm being smothered Dean.'

'By who?'

'You!' Sam said quietly. He paused then said. 'Dean…are you afraid of me.'

Sam's question completely took him by surprise, but then the shock turned to laughter. 'Dude I have always kicked your ass.'

'There's this look you get.' Sam started. 'When I mention my powers, when I have a vision.'

Dean looked away. 'Yeah, that one.' Dean lifted his head back up, a frown on his face, which slowly relaxed.

'I'm not scared of you Sam.' Dean laughed, but it was a forced laugh.

Sam sighed and sat down; Dean's hand had since slipped for his wrist. 'I'm not scared of you Sam, it's just, like I said before powers like yours attract things-'

'Like the demon that killed mom and Jess.' He heard Dean sigh. Then quickly changing the subject he said. 'Dean I need space.'

Dean shook his head. 'No.'

'No? What do you mean no.'

'I can't-'

'Protect me?' Sam guessed, Dean averted his gaze. 'I don't always need your protection Dean! I'm old enough now to look after myself, hell I did for four god damn fucking years!'

'Without me Sam you would have been dead ten times over by now.' Dean said stepping very closely into Sam's personal space.

'Oh thanks so much faith you have in me Dean.' Sam hissed turning his back on him.

'Sam!' Dean's voice rose, arm reaching out to pull him back round, but stopping as his brother tensed.

'Dean stop trying to control me.' Sam's statement caused Dean to freeze.

'What?' He dropped his arm.

'Stop trying to control me, I'm not your puppet.'

'Where are you going?' Dean asked as he watched Sam pull on his jeans, and then proceed in shoving his clothes in his bag.

'I'm going to stay at the motel down the road.'

'No you're not.' Dean placed a hand on the duffel, raising his head so his green eyes met with Sam's hazel. Sam pulled it out from underneath his hand and swung it over his back.

'I don't want to end this on an argument Dean I think I've had enough for one day.'

'You selfish bastard. Whenever there's a problem you turn and run, you cowardly bastard.' Dean yelled. 'You've always been selfish Sam!'

'I guess it runs in the family.' Sam hissed, before pushing past his brother. 'I'll call in the morning.' Sam said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Can anyone say tension or how about testosterone? LOL chapter 2 is now up, I know more arguing, maybe a bit much, I dunno I like a bit of heat, more Sam leaving, but it's not for long I assure you. Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow and Chapter 4 too. Aren't I kind? Like or you don't R&R and let me know. You'll probably say that this is a bit silly and might not like what I've done, but hell I'm the author so… you may think people don't really argue like that, but believe me when you spend too much time with someone you're going to snap at one point.

ANYWAY I'M BABBLING. THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 3

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

Dean contemplated going after him, but hesitated, he had to admit that Sam's was right, not that he would ever tell him that, over the last week they had been arguing more and more, normally over the tiniest thing, like two days ago Sam took too long loading a gun, Dean had yelled at him to hurry and a huge argument arose, which didn't even have anything to do with the gun, sometimes the arguments would spark because one of them was chewing food too loudly or rustling a bag, trivial things.

Dean sighed as he lay back down on the bed, Sam was only a couple of blocks away and he said he'd call, maybe a little space would do them good. He stared at the ceiling for quite a while before sleep finally consumed him.

* * *

Dean awoke nauseous; his head pounded and as he opened his eyes the room swimmed. _What the hell. _Dean sat up, pushing the covers off him. Again the room tilted and he covered his mouth. Standing up he made to go to the bathroom when he realised it was on the other side of the room, he frowned. He could have sworn the bathroom was on the left of the beds, not the right. He looked around the room and blinked his confusion away, where the hell was the other bed. But the nausea overcame any other questions and he bolted to the bathroom, collapsing over the toilet he emptied his stomach.

He sat back waiting for the room to go still, when he felt something tickling his forehead and the bridge of his nose, he swatted it away, but the tickling sensation was still there, it was on the back of his neck too and he rubbed at it, that's when he felt it. His hair wasn't that long, he gripped the hair and moved his hand over his head, his hair was thick and long. 'What the-' He said out loud, and then froze, eyes wide. _That's not my voice. _He hurried to his feet and ran to the mirror. He had closed his eyes almost dreading what he was sure he was going to see.

Hazel eyes replaced his normal moss green and he was speechless, because it wasn't his reflection, instead he was looking at a portrait of his younger brother, from the dark chestnut brown hair, to the hazel eyes, to the familiar nose and lips, to the slightly pointed chin, he looked down at himself for the first time, taking in his brothers slim and lanky figure. He looked back up at the mirror and screamed, the scream died and he grabbed at his hair, breathing deeply. 'Okay Dean, its okay…we've been cursed or…' He bought his; no Sam's hands down and held them out in front of him. He placed a finger where his silver ring normally was, bringing the hand up to where his necklace was absent. He gave a whimper and then unable to help himself he screamed again, ending with a drawn out: 'Saaaaaaaaaam.'

* * *

Sam stirred expecting to be hit with an unbelievable hangover, yet instead felt surprisingly fresh faced and ready to go; he hadn't had that good a nights sleep since before Jessica all those many months ago. _Maybe I should drink more often. _Sam smiled as he climbed from his bed, as he stood up he frowned, there was a second bed, that's weird. He jumped as he heard a phone ring, that wasn't his ringtone. _Where the hell is my phone? _The ringing was coming from under the bed. He frowned as he pulled out Dean's phone. He flipped it open. 'Hello.' He scowled.

'Oh man Sam, we have a problem.'

'Who's this?' Sam demanded, the guy sounded just like him, wait he cleared his throat,his voice was different.

'Oh dude its Dean.' The voice on the other end sounded almost frightened.

'You don't sound like him.'

'Yeah but you do.' Sam opened his mouth but found nothing to say back. 'Dude go look in the mirror.'

'How do I know you're not some freaky shape shifter or something?' Sam said.

'Sammy, come on Kid just trust me here.' Sam with the phone in his hand moved right. 'Go left Sam.' Sam frowned and turned left, sighting the bathroom door. Okay that was just freaky.

Sam pushed open the door and stood in front of the mirror. The phone fell from his grasp and he clutched the counter top as he felt himself sway. Instead of him, the cocky face of his brother stared back at him, how did he not realise this when he got up. Sam lifted one hand to his face, hoping the reflection wouldn't it did. He grasped at the short dirty blonde hair and took in the emotive green eyes that gazed back at him, like Dean he too screamed.

'SAM! SAM!' Sammy dropped to the ground reaching for the phone. 'I'm not that bad looking dude and you better not have broken my phone.' Dean's cocky attitude just sounded strange when it was his voice.

'Dean what the hell happened.' Sam asked, hands clutching the phone.

'I don't know, I woke up and I was you.'

'Oh how's the hangover.' Sam asked, he could feel a smirk tugging his face, unable not too as he heaerd Dean's cocky attitude come from his mouth, the situation suddenly forgotten.

'Yeah about that…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!' Sam had to pull the phone away.

'What?'

'Getting drunk Sam, you don't do that.'

'Look I go to this motel and well, this guy said I looked down and asked if I wanted to go for a drink, I thought what the hell, I mean its not like I haven't been drunk before Dean.'

'But what if-'

'Oh don't go there. Oh how's my face look.'

'Sam this isn't the time for a fucking beauty competition.'

'No, I expected at least a black eye.'

'WHAT!' He heard Dean running somewhere and assumed it was the bathroom. 'WHAT THE HELL...I SO DIDN'T SEE THAT!'

'Is it bad?'

'What the hell.' Sam wondered how many times he had said that now.He shook his head as his brother started stammering. 'I…oh I can't….Sam get dressed and come down to this motel.'

'Why me?'

'Cause you have the car.' Dean said. Sam could hear the underlying anger in his voice.

'Well that's going to be a problem.' Sam said.

'Why?'

'Because I don't have a clue where you are.' Sam chuckled nervously. 'I kinda kept walking, so I…' He pulled the cell away as his brother yelled obscenities at him. _At least he won't kill me while I'm in his body.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13**- Did you like it, I'm really having fun writing this story so I hope you're liking it too. So R&R for me people because I have gotten some fantastic reviews so far.

And too all the below a special thanks I loved your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest.

Talon81

Fairytoad14

Chocolate Obsessed Squirrel (lol great name)

Pmsdevil01

Rae Artemis

Spuffyshipper

OubletShadowStalker

Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy

CharliePace1983

RosieCotten

Supernaturaladdict

(Hope these are all spelt correctly)

Until Chapter 4 (should be up later today)…


	4. Chapter 4

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 4

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

'Dean calm down…what…' He held the phone away from his ear. 'Why the hell are you so worked up…I…' His brother was still yelling, finally he took a deep breath and yelled. 'DEAN!' he heard Dean inhale and then start speaking in a calmer tone. 

'You said you would be at the motel a few blocks away Sam, I thought you would be safe…I…I…So angry with….I'm going to kick the living shit out of you! I shouldn't have let you go you only get into fucking trouble!'

Sam laughed, pausing momentarily as the cheerful laugh his brother normally emitted came from his own mouth. 'Dean I am safe. You are so uptight. Breathe man.'

'Fine, okay, I know where you are, so I'll come to you.'

'Dude you don't have a car.'

'So…I…' Sam could hear him making little pfft noises.

'What are you doing?'

'You're fucking hair is in my eyes.' He heard Dean rummaging through something. 'Aha.'

'What are you doing Dean; if you touch my hair I am going to kill you, or better yet shave you bald.'

'You wouldn't.' Dean said. Sam imagined him smirking. 'Come on Sam, just a little off the fringe it's tickling my nose and its pissing me off.' Before Sam could reply he heard Dean put the phone down. Then to his dismay scissorssnipping.

'DEAN!' Sam yelled, horrified.

The phone was picked back up. 'There, oh come on Sam you can't tell it was only on the fringe, just to get it out my, your, no my, yeah…eyes' He gave a chuckle. 'You can't tell, I didn't touch the rest promise.'

'You're an ass, I like my hair.'

'Okay Sam we are really getting sidetracked. We need to meet back up…I need to find where I am and get some fucking aspirin dude drink does not like you…you need to pack my things and start driving.'

'Driving where.' Sam started looking around the motel room, sighting the Impala keys on the table.

'In the direction you fucking walked last night.'

'Fine.'

'I'll call in half hour, don't fucking crash my car.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'And don't roll my eyes like that.'

'What, are you psychic now?' Sam chuckled.

The line went quiet. 'Fuck I am…uh…but that wasn't how I knew…I…I'll call you soon, bye.' The line went dead.

* * *

Dean sat down on the bed, he had just realised that being Sam meant he was a psychic now, a shiver went up his spine and he sub-consciously rubbed at his head. Looking around he searched for Sam's clothes, he needed to have a shower and change, he smelt of smoke and alcohol, which someone had obviously dropped down him, no not him...Sam. He found the duffel at the end of the bed. 

'Man this is going to be awkward.' Dean said out loud as he stood outside the bathroom. He really didn't want to see his brother naked, even if he was in his body. At that moment he got a text. Diving across the room he grabbed Sam's chunky phone, a little unsure whether he should answer it. He laughed as he did.

_No touching_

_Sam. _

'Either we are definitely spending too much time together or he, or my body has freaky powers too.' Laughing he text back.

* * *

Sam flipped the phone open as the text came in and smirked. 

_Ah no fair, come on BB you know I could never resist you. _

_Dean._

_P.S Goes for you too, eyes closed Sam.

* * *

_

Dean left the motel, pulling Sam's jacket on, the brown material was nothing compared to his leather jacket. Not paying attention he tripped and almost went down. 'Damn you, you're a freaking giraffe Sam.' He muttered. He looked up as someone called to him.

'Hey Sam, Hardy never knew what hit him last night, great job, i've been waiting for someone to give the brute what for.' A man called as he went into one of the other rooms.

Dean froze and his eyes glazed. Voices shot through his head, images flashing alongside them.

'_You're ruining our fun kid.' A burly biker guy moved towards him, poking him hard in the chest._

'_That's too bad.' Dean heard Sam say, pushing a blonde haired girl behind him. 'The girl said back off so you back off.' Dean could hear the anger in Sam's voice._

'_You should leave it.' The girl said in a small voice. 'I'm fine.' _

'_You should do as the pretty girl says kid.' One of the other men said, moving forward to grab the girls arm, clearly drunk. _

_Dean...Sam's hand grabbed it and very swiftly throw the guy down, pinning the arm behind his back. _

_The first guy who spoke swung Sam round and punched him in the face, Sam was stunned for a second before he landed two swift punches to the guys face, then one under the chin dropping him before he could react. 'Anyone else.' He asked spinning around to look at them. The guy he had pinned first hurried to his feet and ran, the others followed. _

'_Thank you.' The girl smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 'Drinks are on the house.'_

'_Thanks.'_

Dean snapped back. Holy shit. 'We have each others memories! You're fucking kidding me!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **BB stands for baby brother, abbreviated txt gotta love it. Anyway how was chapter 4, boring, I know it has no action but it will get some eventually. Anyway R&R for me cause I do love reviews I do and the next chapters will be up tomorrow unless I'm really bored later on. LOL. Hope to see you at chapter 5 my lovelies….and i hope i'm not disapointing 


	5. Chapter 5

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 5

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

Dean needed to find Sam and fast, once the shock of reliving one of Sam's memories had passed, he was filled with immense pride, that his younger brother had took on those guys for that girl, his brother always had to help, could never just stand by and just let it happen. 

He moved to the main building of the motel, which was the home of the owner, who at this moment in time was sitting out the front of it, reading a newspaper. 'Hey.' Dean called; the middle-aged, ark haired women looked up and smiled.

'It's Devon isn't it, Sam Devon.' The lady asked, Dean nodded hoping his brother was the only Sam who had stayed here. 'How's your head, I'm surprised your up and walking, the state you were in last.' She laughed.

'Ha ha yeah thanks…um stupid question I know, but where are we.'

The women looked at him strangely. 'You don't know.'

'Yeah I've kinda jumped town, I need to get back to my brother and well I need to know where I am so he can pick me up…' _What was that Sam said, oh yeah… _'We had an argument and I kinda just kept on walking, I got here then went out, but for the life of me I don't know where I am.'

'You're in Havenport.' She said.

'Still in Illinois right.' Dean had to ask.

'Uh yeah.' The women nodded her head.

'Thanks.' Dean hurried off back to his motel room. 'What fucking room again.' He dug out his key. As he found his room and reached for the door his back pocket started ringing. He pushed his hand in trying to grab the phone, jiggling about, _Damn deep pockets. _As he pulled it out he threw an icy glance, at a young woman who had passed by and obviously thought he was doing something else.

'Yo Sam, what's up.'

'Dean I have no idea what it is but I'm seeing things.' Dean detected sadness in his voice and frowned.

* * *

Sam had gotten through the shower as quickly as possible, just like Dean; he had no longing to see what was underneath his brothers clothes. He stood with a towel wrapped around his waist. He bent to pick up the duffle, as his fingers grazed the fabric he froze and his brothers green eyes dulled. 

'_I'm going Dean, whether you want me to or not.' Sam was looking at a younger version of himself. He realised he was looking through Dean's eyes._

'_We need you here Sam.' Dean grabbed at the bag in Sam's arms. 'You can't just runaway.'_

'_I'm not running away Dean; I'm going to college, why can't you be happy for me.' Sam stepped away, pulling the bag from Dean's grip._

_Sam closed his eyes as he felt an overwhelming flood of emotions. 'Sammy please.'_

'_Stop calling me that Jesus Christ Dean. It' Sam now.' Sam felt that stab again, Dean was hurting, he could feel it, the intense sadness the fear of being alone, sense of not being able to protect, he understood. _

'_But Samm…Sam please don't go don't leave me and Dad.'_

'_I'm going Dean and you can't stop me, I'm not going to live this life forever Dean.'_

Sam gasped as he came out of it. Tears pricked his eyes, he hadn't just seen the memory he had felt what Dean felt when he relived it, when he was there, the fear, the pain, the intense pain like betrayal. Did Dean think he betrayed him?

Pulling on some boxers and jeans he grabbed for his phone, he didn't want to be Dean anymore the privacy of his memories and Dean's memories, they shouldn't be opened to each other they need to fix this and soon. He almost forgot to dial his own cell; he had gotten halfway through typing Dean's when he remembered. Finally he got the numbers correct and he waited, after five rings he heard the click of the phone and his voice answer.

'Yo what's up?'

'Dean I have no idea what it is but I'm seeing things'

'So you still have your premonition power.' He sounded almost relieved.

'No, other things, I think I had one of your memories, but I didn't just see and hear it, I felt some of it. Dean do you think I betrayed you by going to college.'

'What!' Sam sighed as he held the phone. 'No…I …Did you…I mean that….Did you…'

'Babbling Dean.' Sam said quietly. 'Did you.'

'We're not doing this now Sam, we need to figure out how we switched and we need to get together, now I've found out that you moved your lazy ass over to Havenport, I have no idea which direction it is from Perrington, which is where you are, so just find a map and get here…now! Where are you.' Sam couldn't believe how hostile his brother sounded; maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything.

'Still in the motel.'

'Talk about being slow, you should be on the road already...just hurry up Sam!'

'Okay.' The phone went dead. Sam loked at the phone before starting to pack his bag.

* * *

Dean rested against the door for a moment. He didn't want Sam to know anything about how he felt, his memories, they were personal. 

'Screw waiting, I need food and coffee.' Dean pulled himself up and left the parking lot, Sam would call when he got into Havenport so he had only to wait until then.

About a hundred yards down the road he sighted the bar, probably where Sam had got this cracker of a headache, but he continued on past it, there was no way he was adding to the hangover. He was about twenty metres or so away from it when he heard footfalls behind him, and a voice call out.

'Oy pretty boy.' Dean sighed, slumping his shoulders he turned around. 'You talking to me.' He said tiredly.

'Yeah I'm talking to you!' Dean backed up as he saw the biker guy from before, Hardy storming towards him with four others. Dean couldn't help but put a smile on his baby brothers face as he sighted the broken nose and lovely bruises on the mans face. 'It's payback time kid.'

Dean swore under his breath and stepped back, tempted to try and run for it. _Oh shit Sam, you had to pick on a guy with friends Well at least I'm here…sorta. _Dean dropped into a fighting stance, hoping he'd be able to adjust to Sam's body.

Hardy threw the first punch.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know I know, I said tomorrow but its gone half nine, no new stories up yet; I was bored so I decided to write chapter 5, I hope it ain't too bad. Anyway so we were close to some action, some fighting lovely jubbly, but five on one, that's hardly fair right. Sammy hurry, you're needed. HEHEHE. 

Anyway so I hope that was alright and I know poor Sam, he doesn't need extra crap put on him right. But it's so easy lol. Right chapter 6 will be up tomorrow.

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP THEM COMING PEOPLE PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 6

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

Dean ducked as the fist flew over his head, at the same time he swung out with his brother's freakishly long legs, tripping Hardy, who fell with a heavy thump. Dean chuckled as heturned, dodging one of the minion's fists, before letting fly with two punches of his own, he arched forward as something struck him from behind and he turned to see another guy holding a baseball bat. 'Now that's not fair.' Dean snarked, kicking and punching two other men who approached him.

He jumped backwards as the guy swung the bat; he elbowed someone in the face, well actually the forehead as he miscalculated the height difference before spinning round to face the bat guy.

'Tough shit.' The guy swung the bat again; Dean grabbed it though and swung around, flinging the guy into two others who were just rising off the floor. Dean grunted as he was hit from the side as another hit him from the front. He stumbled back, dropping the bat, hand covering his nose. The dark residue of blood trickled from between his fingers.

'Dude this isn't my nose.' Dean yelled, lunging forward he grabbed the man who had punched him in the face and spun him into the wall, then bringing his hand up he fisted it in the guys black hair and threw his head into the wall, he fell down unconscious.

Without turning he elbowed backwards catching the smallest guy in the chest. 'Aiming for the stomach, but that works.' Dean laughed as the guy fell backwards. Suddenly two sets of arms grabbed his and held him firmly.

'Got you now pretty boy.' He heard Hardy say. Dean frowned and jumping up he used the guys holding him as posts and double kicked into Hardy's chest. Another man jumped forward punching him hard in the stomach; he doubled over as the air left him. A sharp pain caused him to yell out and he realised that someone had hit his leg with the bat, before his head snapped back as someone punched him in the face. Hardy laughed as he got to his feet and took the bat from the red head. 'Hold him boys; you won't be such a pretty boy when I'm done with you. This'll teach you not to mess with me.'

'No…get off…Don't you dare touch my brothers face.' He hissed, he grimaced as someone grabbed his hair, another disadvantage of long hair, and held him in place. Dean's eyes widened as Hardy swung the bat round. 'NO!' The bat was torn from Hardy's grip and thrown across the road. Hardy looked at the bat and turned to Dean. 'How'd you…'

'Fucking bastards! GET OFF ME!' As Dean yelled as three of the five men, who were stood around in a sort of circle flew back, two hit the wall sliding down unconscious, while Hardy flew into a parked car. The BMW's alarm went off; Hardy got to his feet and ran.

Dean slumped to the ground, grasping his head. 'Sam.' God it hurt. 'Sammy.' He whispered. He got to his feet and painfully limped off, reaching for the wall to steady him. His hands reached the cool brick and he leant against it, the cold soothing his head. _Where are the fucking people in this town? _He managed to walk about ten metres when he fell to the ground. His back and side ached and his nose was still bleeding, his leg stung like a bitch and he could feel what was probably blood through his jeans. But what kept flowing through his mind was that he had used Sam's telekinesis and it was so strong.

He jumped as his/Sam's phone started ringing. Dean rummaged slowly through his jacket pocket, which was now stained heavily with blood from his nose, now he'd have to buy Sam a new coat. 'Hello.' He said breathlessly as he answered the phone.

'Hey it's me…are you ok?' Sam said hearing the wheeze in Dean's breathing.

'…Uh…No.' It was impossible to lie through this.

'What happened? Where are you?'

'Met…some of…your biker buddies…Sam…sorry…'

'About what.'

'Messed…you up a bit…I…used your…I…telekenised them.' Dean said, not even sure if that was a word, his voice was shaking. 'Sammy…it fucking kills.'

'Dean where are you?' The tone was serious and he recognised the no-nonsense tone he used to use on Sam.

'Near the bar…' The phone clattered to the ground as he reached to press both hands against his head, pounding was unbearable.

* * *

Sam dropped the phone on the chair and pushed down on the accelerator, he had just entered Havenport, which was the next town over from Perrington. He knew where to head now and he moved through the town he remembered the are, it was a quick two minute driver to the bar, one minute if he drove faster, of which he did.

As the Impala skidded round the corner his eyes widened as he sighted his body sitting in the middle of the street, a man and a women on either side of it. One was on a cell, while the other was talking to Dean, who was trying to push the man away. He pulled the car over and didn't even bother to shut the door behind him as he ran over. 'Hey get away from him.' Sam yelled.

The man looked over at the sturdy dark blonde who was marching towards him and he shrunk back at the fiery look in the green eyes. 'We're trying to help; my wife's calling an ambulance.'

'I said no!' Sam was startled and a little shocked as he heard his own voice and saw his hazel eyes as they rose to look at him. 'Sam.' Sam shook his head to clear the thought and crouched down beside his brother, recognising the relief in his own voice.

'It's okay, he's my brother, he gets really bad migraines, we have stuff at home for them.'

'And his injuries.' The man said.

'I told you…bar fight, I'm fine.' Dean demanded reaching out for Sam to help him up.

'I'll sort it thanks.' Sam said, a little sharper than intended, after all the man was trying to help, he reached down and pulled Dean up, catching him as he swayed and leant against him. The man grabbed his wife and pulled her away obviously a little offended.

Sam swayed. 'Do you know how weird this is?' He muttered as he tried adjusting to holding up his taller brother.

'Oh look Sam I'm taller than you now.' Dean laughed, noticing that even as he tilted he was still a good inch or so taller than him, it was a strange feeling looking down at himself, well his body anyway.

'Dean you ok.' Dean recognised the concern in his own voice.

'The T.K pain has faded slightly but fuck the rest of me aches.'

'Don't you mean the rest of me, Dean I look a mess, I am so going to be feeling that in the morning.' He frowned, Dean could hear the fear in his own voice, it was hard not to. 'So you really used my powers.' Dean dipped his head and Sam frowned as his bangs hid his eyes, he couldn't read Dean's face.

'Well I wasn't going to let them break your face.' Dean mumbled, wincing as Sam lowered him into the Impala.

'Come on we got to get back to motel and I want to check me over.' Sam said as he moved around to the driver's seat.

'I bet you do.'

'I meant me…you…my body…shut up Dean.' Sam said, pulling a t-shirt from the duffel on the back seat he pressed it against Dean's nose, eliciting a wince. 'Plug it.' He indicated to the nose, which still had a fine trickle of blood, though it was now slower.

Dean chuckled as he took the shirt and placed it against his nose leaning his head against the cool windowpane, his had lied before, his head still hurt, it was like someone was drilling a hole in his head and it terrified him and because of that he refused to tell his brother, because Sam had to face this pain if he ever used his abilities again. He looked at his body and the smile that he normally wore and he felt a pang of jealousy at the calm features and he suddenly wondered if Sam felt the same whenever he looked at him.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So how was it, bad, good, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! Lol anyway I hope you liked it, I really tried hard to make this a good chapter. Dean used Sam's TK GO DEAN! but don't think that's when it ends, oh no. Chapter 7 should be up later on tonight and the boys finally find out what happened to them, so until then… 


	7. Chapter 7

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 7

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

'You know you're going to have to get us a new room.' Dean winced as he was lowered on the double bed in the centre of the motel room.

'Why.' Sam mumbled as he moved away and started to root through the duffels.

'Because I'm not sharing a bed with you.' Dean rubbed at his head.

'Head still bothering you.' Sam asked, sitting down on the bed with a bright red first aid kit in his hand.

'No.' Dean hissed, he bought his hand to his face again, Sam grabbed it and pulled it down, then grabbed Dean's, well his face and began inspecting it.

'Man look at the state of me.' Sam whispered. 'Lift up your shirt and drop the jeans.'

'Why?'

'Dean it's my body, don't start getting self-conscious I've seen everything under those clothes…' He gave a heavy sigh. 'Dean your leg is bleeding and I need to look at your side, because I know it's injured I aint thick.'

Dean frowned. 'Ow.' He rubbed his head as Sam hit him. 'What the…'

'Stop making faces, you scowl any harder and you'll give me premature wrinkles.'

Dean smiled and leant back on the bed. 'Yeah well.' He closed his eyes. Groaning as Sam pulled him up.

'Nope you're staying awake, I have no intention of being switched back only to be in a coma, come on.' Dean groaned again, his eyes suddenly narrowed and he reached out a hand. 'What.' Sam leant back.

'My face.' Dean said almost surprised.

'My face.' Sam said looking at Dean.

'No _my _face, the one your wearing.'

'What it is?'

'I never noticed that before, come here.' Dean said his voice dead serious. Worried Sam leaned forward as Dean reached out with a finger; Dean curled his finger back and as Sam got close enough he flicked him on the nose.

'Ow.' Sam jumped back. 'What was…'

'Go get me some food Sam; I'm going to put some weight on you.'

'I need to clean-'

'I can look after myself Sam, I've been in a lot of bar fights, nothings broken, just a little beat. Now I need coffee before we start this research thing…you have an idea right.'

'Maybe.' Sam smirked.

'Good cause no offence bro, but I want my body back.' Dean said with a sigh as he laid down, trying to ignore the shooting pains running through his leg, back and side, not to mention a lovely headache and what he hoped wasn't a broken nose.

'None taken.' Sam picked up the keys, he was almost out the room when he paused and pulled something off from round his neck. Stepping up beside Dean he held out his necklace. 'Here, I thought you'd like it back with you.' Dean looked up and curled his hand around the leather string. 'Now you sure you're ok.'

'Yeah hangovers gone now…getting beat is a great cure.' Dean smirked. As Sam turned to leave Dean coughed quietly. 'Thanks Sam.'

'You're welcome.' Sam said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

'Dude it's your body I'm sure.' Sam burst in twenty minutes later, startling Dean who was lying back against he headrest eyes closed; he had changed into a new pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, the amulet resting around his neck once more.

'What?' Dean rubbed at his eyes.

'Three numbers Dean, all I did was smile at them, and I had two freaking girls following my every move, dude you must have some sort of scent or something.'

'I do it's eau de Dean. Very expensive and exclusive.' Dean smirked as he picked up the two pieces of paper and the screwed up napkin that Sam had thrown at him. 'Were they hot?'

'Yeah.' Sam said as he handed his brother a coffee.

Dean inhaled the smell before taking a sip. 'Damn that's good.'

'How are you?'

Dean looked down at Sam's body, 'Good, leg had a nice bruise and the skin was sliced nicely, not too deep stuck some butterflies on it, uh side bruised, ribs are A OK though, back again some lovely purples coming, they suit your complexion you know.' He smirked before carrying on. 'Face, bruised, nose swelling but not broken.' Dean thought hard, but he couldn't think of anything else.

'Here.' Dean caught the bottle of pain killers Sam threw at him and pointed to his head. 'Helps with the headaches. It's strong stuff.'

Sam shifted awkwardly as he watched his brother swallow the pills, it was still an odd sensation, sitting watching his own body, it was like an out of body experience, very strange, yet as he scoured his own face, the face his brother currently bore he felt as though it was him, but not, his eyes looked more like Dean, the light in the eyes was all Dean and it unnerved him how much different they made the entire body look.

Dean looked up and his eyes caught his old green eyes. He smiled and took a sip from his coffee, he noticed his brother shift uncomfortably and he couldn't help but see how sad his eyes looked, but as Sam lowered his head and traced the rim of the cup with his finger he would see the other side, that spark, because as Dean smiled Sam smiled too and his eyes lit up, he could never quiet place it before until now, as he looked at the eyes he felt a sense of admiration and wondered if that was because he could read his own expression or because maybe that feeling was tied to this body and it just felt right.

Dean ran a hand through the brown mop on his head, wincing as he pulled at a tangle. 'So what's the theory?' Unable to take silence anymore.

'Okay, when I was getting in the car to come meet you, I was thinking about our argument at the museum right-'

'Theory Sam!' Dean didn't want to talk about the arguments.

'I'm getting there!' Sam yelled. 'Right I was getting in the car, when I froze, like before…uh…I saw images and heard voices and I relived that argument through your eyes…and I saw it.'

'Saw what.'

'The amulet glow.'

'I told you it glowed, some freaky assed mumbo jumbo ancient crap, you think it did this.' Dean jumped up right, forgetting about his leg and back which punished him for the stupid action. 'Ow shit.'

'I don't know, I'm going to do some research on it.' Sam said, reaching for his duffel.

'Screw that, we go straight to the museum.' Dean said hobbling past his brother to grab the keys to the Impala.

'Dean?'

'Sam now! Or I shave it.' He pointed to his head.

'You can't use my own blackmail against me.'

'Who says?' Dean smiled. 'Or I could get a tattoo, right across here that says dick.' He pointed to his forehead. 'I saw a great tattoo parlour down the-'

'Enough I'm coming.'

'Damn, I was hoping to try the puppy dog eyes.' Sam laughed at Dean's completely serious reply as he followed him to the car.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I am really enjoying writing this, for some reason it's easy to make humorous as well as putting some love in there LOL, anyway so I really hope you like it too and to show me you do, you can be so very sweet and review for me. (Pouts and sniffs, tries own puppy dog eyes.) PWEASE! Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow….so until then.

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEW SO FAR I HAVE HAD SOME GREAT REVIEWS, OH AND:

Mariazinha I love the PM you sent me about the story, thank you. And to everyone else Talon81, Fairytoad14, Chocolate Obsessed Squirrel…, Pmsdevil01, Rae Artemis, Spuffyshipper, OubletShadowStalker, Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy, CharliePace1983, RosieCotten, Supernaturaladdict. YOU ARE ALL STARS. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING.


	8. Chapter 8

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 8

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

'How much!' Dean slammed his hands on the desk. The women behind the plexi glass shifted nervously as the taller Winchester pressed closer to it.

'Dean, calm it man, you're scaring her.' Sam said, pushing him aside he flashed her Dean's best grin, the lady relaxed and gave a timid smile. 'How much again sorry.'

'$72.80.' She said.

'For a fucking museum, should have just broken in a- ouch!' He hissed as Sam stepped on his foot. The women frowned at them as she handed Sam the tickets. Sam took them with a smile and pushing one into his brother's hand he preceded in dragging him down the atrium.

'Do you want to throw us in jail?' Sam hissed slapping his brother in the head.

'Would you stop?' He punched Sam in the arm; Sam yelped and rubbed at his arm. 'Oops sorry still adjusting, wasn't sure how hard to hit.' Dean shrugged.

'Well it's you that's going to have a bruise.'

'Better that than this.' He smirked indicating Sam's body. 'Dude it hurts to walk.'

'Then why didn't we wait a while, could have done all this research on the laptop.'

'What and miss out on all this.' Dean joked, dramatically throwing up his arms.

'Would you stop embarrassing me?' Sam hissed.

'Oh I could do much worse.' Dean said raising his finger to his nose, Sam grabbed it and scowled.

'Do it and I break it?'

'It's your finger.' Sam released it and stepped back. 'Come on, it's this way.' Dean chuckled and followed Sam.

'You sure.'

'No.' Sam smiled.

'Oh wait...down there.' Dean pointed to an adjoining room, grabbing the sleeve of Sam's/Dean's leather jacket. Without waiting for a reply from Sam he began to walk quickly towards it, he dodged past a group of school children, gave the teacher a alluring smile which got her blushing, then slipped between a pair of googly eyed teenagers and slipped into the room. He nodded, definitely the right place, two men were replacing the glass his head had cracked the other night and a curator was standing by the empty display stand with another security guard, a different one from before.

* * *

Dean didn't even turn to acknowledge Sam as he stepped up behind him; it was funny how he could easily tell it was him behind.

'This area is off limits.' The security guard said, moving over to the brothers.

'Why?' Dean asked.

The curator, a petite blonde stepped over and frowned. 'Nothing to be concerned about, museum was broken into last night.' She said simply.

'Really, anything taken.' Sam asked, sounding completely innocent.

'I can't tell you that I'm afraid.'

'We might be able to help.' Dean fished through Sam's jacket and pulled out a badge. 'We work for the state police, we're not working at the moment, but we'd like to help, that's if you'd let us.' Sam looked at Dean and almost snorted as he saw his brother using his puppy dog eyes. He looked back at the women who smiled warmly.

'It's weird; the only thing missing is the Phylacterium of Votum.' The lady said stepping back to let them in.

'What's that?' Dean asked, smiling triumphantly at Sam, he got to use the eyes.

'An amulet from the late 14th century, it's valuable but not as much as some of the other items here, that's why it's so strange it was the only thing taken.' The brothers exchanged glances.

'If it's not very valuable then why was it taken?'

'Unsure.'

'Any legends surrounding it.' Sam asked.

'Actually yes, you see Phylacterium of Votum, translated means Amulet of desire.' Sam and Dean exchanged looks before letting her carry on. 'It was said that the amulet was forged by a witch, who encased her magic in the jade that is planted in the front. It was said that the witch used the amulet to make a man in the village fall in love with her, but he betrayed her by stealing the amulet and turning the witch in, burning her at the stake.'

'What happened to the amulet after that?' Dean asked.

'It stopped working, when the witch died; the amulet was then sold on by the man after he found it no longer worked, its in very good condition for being so old.'

Dean frowned and Sam nodded as he knew what he was thinking. 'Is it okay if we take a look around.' The curator nodded.

'Of course.'

'Do you have any idea who broke in.' Sam asked suddenly turning around sharply.

'No, whoever did it was a professional, the electricity and all the alarms had been cut, so we didn't catch them on tape.'

'Professionals huh.' Dean nodded, as soon as the curator turned her back he broke into a goofy grin. 'Well if hunting ever goes to pot, we'd make great burg- ow.' Dean scowled as Sam slapped him.

* * *

'I don't understand, if that legend was true then how did we switch.' Sam said as he checked the base of the stand. 'I mean, it doesn't make sense, if the amulet stopped working when the witch died then it should have remained broken.' He ran his hand over the cool metal.

'Maybe there's a fault in the story.' Dean said as he read the notice by the stand. 'Maybe there's more about it online…Damn it!' Dean slammed his fist against the wall. 'Who took it!'

'Breathe Dean.'

'Sam, we need that amulet to change back.'

'Will you lower your voice.' Sam hissed, looking over at the security guard.

'Sam, we could be stuck like this forever.'

'Hey Dean, look at this.' Sam scratched at something on the floor. 'It's sulphur.'

'Shit, you think the demon came back for it?' Dean said, he didn't need an answer, the look on Sam's face said it all. 'Hey it wasn't your fault.'

'That's not what you said last night.' Sam said straightening up. 'I should have read the exorcism quicker.'

'Sam.' Dean grabbed his brother's shoulders. 'We didn't know, look maybe it wasn't the amulet that did this to us, maybe it's still useless. There could be another way-'

'Cut the shit Dean, we both know it was the amulet that did this and now because I was too slow the demon has it and we could be stuck like this forever.' Sam fisted his hands and walked off, pushing past the curator and security guard.

'SAM!' He followed after his brother. Stopping as he reached the curator he nodded his head. 'Sorry about that, thanks for letting us take a look.'

'Did you find anything?' She asked. Dean shook his head. 'Don't worry the others didn't either, thank you anyway.' Dean nodded.

'Sammy!' He called. 'Sam.' He caught up with his brother at the entrance to the museum.

'I'm sorry Dean, this is all my fault, if I hadn't been in such a bad mood, then I wouldn't have said that stuff and none of this would have happened.'

Dean shook his head. 'We'll fix this Sam...c'mon lets get back and do some research of our own.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh no the demon has it! And how did the amulet work, can anyone make a guess. Anyway that was chapter 8, I hope you liked it and chapter 9 will be up later on today, so keep an eye out. I really hope you're not getting bored. Until the next chapter then….

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR- KEEP EM COMING THOUGH!


	9. Chapter 9

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 9

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple.

* * *

'If that waitress looks at me one more time, I'm kissing you.' Sam snapped turning his head from the brunette who was eyeing him.

'You wouldn't.' Dean said, he saw the serious look on his own face and he blanched. 'That would be sick.' He leant back.

'Not really, cause technically I'd be kissing me.' Sam joked, he could see how wound up his brother was becoming and it was hilarious.

'Dude that incest.' Dean hissed, grabbing for the menu.

'True.' Sam laughed. 'But it would get the fucking waitress to leave me alone.' He laughed again.

'If you come anywhere near me, I am going to shoot you, my body or not.' Sam saw Dean go for the waistband of his jeans.

'Will you calm down, I was joking.' He shuddered, and then started laughing again, Dean couldn't help but laugh along too, Sam died off and snatched the menu back from Dean as his attention was suddenly turned to something more interesting. 'Look at all this stuff, I bet it's loaded with fat and salt and shit.' Suddenly he froze and his eyes glazed. Dean looked back from smiling at the waitress when he saw the menu fall from Sam's hands and float to the floor.

'_Step back from the door.' Sam frowned that was his voice coming from behind him, as he turned he saw himself holding a gun, pointing at him. Shit he was seeing the asylum incident through Dean's eyes. He stood up. _

' Sam, put the gun down.'

' Is that an order?'

' Naw, it's more like a friendly request.' He could feel the nervousness from Dean.

' Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders.' The gun rose so it was chest level.

' I knew it. Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?'

'For once in your life, just shut your mouth.' He was filled with a sense of anger and he stepped forward slightly.

' What're you gonna do, Sam? The gun's filled with rock salt; it's not going to kill me.' Dean was mocking him, distracting him.

_Suddenly he hears a gun shot, feels a painful burn and what feels like he's been punched in the chest, then pain shoots through his back as he falls through the doors, as his mind fuzzes in and out he feels betrayal again, fear, failure. Then he hears his own voice. _

' No, but it'll hurt like hell.' And it's like he's been stabbed and the thought, Sam hates me, runs through his head.

Sam lurches forward, hand at his chest, he falls sideways as he scrambles to get out from behind the seat.

'Sam, whoa you okay, Sam.'

'I'm sorry Dean, I didn't…it was Ellicott, I didn't…I'm sorry. Shit I'm sorry.' Sam grabbed at Dean. 'I don't hate you Dean.'

'Did you just relive the…' Sam nodded. Dean softened, he smiled and lifted Sam to his feet, neither had realised they were actually kneeling in front of one another on the floor.

'Is he ok.' The waitress asks, she's hovering on the edge as though she's afraid to catch something.

Dean nods. 'Yeah, uh, I'd like to take our order to go….' He realises they haven't actually ordered yet. 'Uh just bring us two cheeseburgers and two of the strongest coffee you have' the waitress nodded and ran off. 'Well I don't think she likes you anymore Sam.' Dean whispered.

Sam chuckled and he finds himself unable to look Dean in the eye. 'Come on Sam, don't look like that bro. whatever you felt…' Dean had no idea how to say word it.

'Is true, I've betrayed you. That's all I've done, that's all you've ever thought.' Sam whispered.

'No Sam, it's just.' _People are not meant to see into others minds, this is going to fuck us up._

'Sir.' The waitress came running back with a bag in one hand and a polythene coffee tray.

'That was quick.' Dean said. _More like she's grabbed someone else's dinner to give us, to get rid of us. _'Thanks. Come on Sam.' Sam nodded and took the bag from Dean.

* * *

Dean threw the wrapper into the bin, and then took a long sip from his coffee. 'Find anything.' He frowned as he noticed the half eaten burger next to the open laptop. 'Sam please don't starve my body.'

Sam looked up, fixing Dean with a cold stare. 'While it's my body, I'll do what I like; I'm not ramming food down me just to please you.' He snapped. Dean pushed himself from the bed and moved closer to Sam, he gripped his shoulder tightly.

'Look I don't like the fact your prying inside my head anymore than you do, but don't you dare start behaving like this, not now Sam, because I am not have you fucking shitty with me because of what I thought at a certain moment in time. I bet if I stuck myself into your head I'd find some nasty thoughts about me in there Sam, not that I haven't heard most of them already!' Hesnappedpushign Sam back from him. 'Now just find a way to fucking reverse this.'

Both Sam and Dean suddenlyflew backwards; Dean flew back towards the bed, while Sam hit the wall in the opposite direction, his head cracking painfully against the plaster. It was as though an explosion had just gone off between them, literally.

Sam sat dazed and then looked down at the floor, a hand to his head. Dean jumped back up with gun in hands. 'What was it? The demon.'

'No Dean.'

What?' He lowered the gun. 'Then what?'

'It was you.' Sam said quietly.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **sorry this one is a little shorter than the last chapter, but I got some lovely pain in there, nice emotional pain MWAHAHAHA. Anyway I hope you like chapter 9. Please please R&R for me; I do like it when my lovely readers reviewed, my beautiful smart, charming, strong readers, if I flatter you some more will it work. Yes, no?

LOL anyway AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:

Maria Clarice (I hope that's right, I loved the PM) Talon81, Fairytoad14, Chocolate Obsessed Squirrel…, Pmsdevil01, Rae Artemis, Spuffyshipper, OubletShadowStalker, Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy, CharliePace1983, RosieCotten, Supernaturaladdict. AGAIN GUYS THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 10

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Me?' Dean let his arms drop and the gun clattered the floor, he recognised the dull throb in his head and was relived that it wasn't hurtng as bad as the last time. He rushed forward as Sam pulled himself up the wall, his left arm held onto his right shoulder and Dean noticed the wince as Sam moved his head. 'Shit Sam I'm sorry I don't under-' He paused as Sam pushed himself against the wall, trying to evade his touch.

'Leave me alone.' Sam hissed. 'You proved your point.'

'Sam…it was an accident.' He reached out to Sam again and his hand was swatted away.

'Yeah whatever.' Sam pushed the laptop lid down and shoved it in its leather bag.

'What are you doing?'

Sam didn't answer, just simply swung the bag over his uninjured shoulder and stormed out; slamming the door with enough force that Dean was sure the door would fall from its hinges. Dean wrenched the door open and ran after him. 'Sam Stop!' Sam kept walking.

'SAM!'

'You can't control it either!' Dean yelled. Sam froze, turning slowly he faced his brother. 'It was an accident Sam I'm sorry.'

'It has never been like that with me Dean!' Sam called.

'I know, but…can we talk inside!' Dean indicated to the people who had started to stare.

'Get some sleep Dean, you look like shit!' Sam called before turning back round and walking away.

Dean pushed his hands through his hair; frustrated he turned and walked back into the room, pulling the pain killers off the table, as he felt the throbbing pain from his beating earlier slowly started to return. He swallowed two dry and lay down on the bed, he stares up at the ceiling for nearly fifteen minutes, before he feels the welcoming the familiar pull of sleep.

* * *

_Dean sighs as he falls backwards onto the pillow, eyes closed. He jerks his head slightly and squeezes his eyes shut tighter as something drips on his head, he jerks his head again as another drop lands on his face. He opens his eyes and gasps, seeing Jess on the ceiling. He hears himself scream out her name, and he pulls himself up on the bed. The flames erupt from around her and all he can feel is heat, a huge sense of fear and pain, Jess opens her eyes and the flames fly out towards him_

'_Why Sam.'_

Dean shoots upright; jerking sideways he rolls off the bed, where he stood on his hands and knees, eyes tightly shut, breathing haggardly, sitting back he places a hand on his chest. Never before, not even when he left Cassie had he felt such pain, such loss. He can feel tears brewing in his eyes and he hastily blinks them away, but the pain won't go, it sits like a stone in his chest. He sits back and closes is eyes.

'_What would I do without you?'_

'_Crash and Burn.' He feels the kiss on his own lips and the pain hits him again._

'_I'm proud of you and you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.' Stop it._

'_I love you.' Stop it. _

He opens his yes and feels tears down his face. 'Oh god.'

_He was looking at Sam's reflection, blood trickling down his face, it was speaking to him. 'You never told her the truth—who you really were'. He's falling towards the ground. 'But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! You dreamt it would happen!_

'STOP!' Dean screamed, the bed began shaking. 'I DON'T WANT TO SEE!' The light bulbs above him smashed. 'STOP IT!'

He grabs his hair and begins breathing. 'Slow breaths Dean, slow breaths, everything's coming to be fine. 1…2…3…4…5…' Everything stops, Dean looks up and notices it's all gone still. The ache in him has gone, uncurling himself he gets to his feet, wincing as he stretches out the bruises.

'When I get angry.' Dean murmured. 'Sam doesn't get angry like that, only once.' Dean murmured. Stepping to the table he picked up a pen from the floor and places it on the table. Taking a deep breath he collects all the anger inside him and focuses it on the pen.

* * *

Sam pushes open the motel door, a slight grin on his face, which fades as he sees Dean standing in front of him, the pen hovering a good three inches from the table. He looks up at Sam and the pen drops. 'What the…'

Dean moves towards Sam and gathers him in a hug. This surprises Sam none the less as he was expecting a punch more than anything.

'Are you okay.' Sam says slightly worried, he'd been gone literally half hour and Dean turns into mush.

'I saw it Sam…when Jessica…' Sam freezes and goes rigid in his hug. 'I said we could talk about it…I know it hurts and I…' Dean goes silent and slackens his death grip on Sam.

Sam smiles and gives Dean a reassuring squeeze. 'It's okay Dean, I cope…ease up a bit there…shoulder is really hurting.'

'Sorry.' Dean steps back and coughs, trying to rebuild his macho image. The brothers are silent for a moment.

'Dean were you…you trashed the room!' Sam exclaimed. Dean looked around him and shrugged.

'But I figured out how your telekinesis works. It's emotions, you know so far every time I have used it, I'm really really pissed off or something close…watch.' Dean turns back to the table and Sam watches as the pen rolls first forward then back, before rising upon its end and spinning around.

'Stop Dean.'

'What.' The pen spins faster.

Sam grabbed him. 'I said stop.' The pen clattered to the table.

'See it is controllable Sam, well the telekinesis anyway, but I don't understand why it works for me and not for you, I don't-'

'Because I don't want these powers Dean, I don't.' Sam snarled.

'And that's why you never use it or why it's out of whack, you must suppress it self consciously.' Dean said thoughtfully, eyes searching his old face.

'And that's where it's going to stay, understand.' Dean went to speak, when Sam increased the pressure in his grip.' Understand.' Dean nodded and pulled his hand from Sam's. There was an awkward silence between the brothers. Neither of them able to look the other in the eye.

Dean finally sighed desperately needing to break the silence, and said. 'You looked really pleased before,my trusty geek boy obviousily found something.'

Sam smiled and pulled out some papers from the bag. 'so I went down to the diner and did some researching and I found some more stuff on the amulet, including all past owners, the museum has only had the amulet for a year.'

'What did you find out?' Dean asked, holding out his hand for the papers. Sam handed the papers to him, their eyes met briefly, both flashed with guilt, Dean smiled and Sam nodded. A small silent apology.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Hmm I'm not too sure about this chapter i know the sudden jump between the brothers emotion is slightly weird...sorry, what do you guys think. Please READ AND **REVIEW **hehehe. So Dean can control the TK (how'd ya feel about that) and now he knows what Sam feels when he thinks about Jessica, and do you think Sam really is angry that Dean had brought his powers to the surface, or jealous. Well anyway Chapter 11 will be up soon…Hope it's not boring you….until then…. 


	11. Chapter 11

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 11

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Right so this amulet, the witch, uh….' He shuffled some papers around. 'She wasn't really a witch, she created the amulet yes, but she wasn't a witch she was a psychic mixed with a bit of black magic. But not a true witch no.'

'Okay.' Dean scratched his head. 'So why those this help us, I mean I am not using black magic to make this charm work, you know how dangerous that stuff can be.'

Sam smirked and shook his head, confusing his brother further. 'No, when she died the amulet didn't work because the holder wasn't psychic.'

'Wait, you're telling me that the amulet obeyed your desire because it connected with your abilities.'

Sam nodded and frowned. 'That's what I've got so far.'

'How the hell did you figure that out?' Dean reached for some of the papers that were spread over the table.

Sam pulled out several sheets of paper and placed them in front of Dean. 'This was the ninth owner, Tracey Evers, she suddenly came into great wealth while owning the amulet, and she was also a known telepath. Okay and this guy here, a telekinetic, somehow his daughter survived after getting hit by a train….'

'What it happens?' Dean looked up from the sheet he was reading and at Sam's indignant face, he shrugged.

'Dean the train was going a hundred miles an hour, she was five and standing straight in front of it, declared dead at scene, kinda mangled a little, two hours later she's alive and healed.'

'Okay freaky. Any others.' Dean got up and moved to the little kitchen area, turning on the coffee machine.

'Uh…Susie Mitchell, she was barren, desperately wanted kids, doctors said it was impossible, she owns the amulet and poof five weeks later she's pregnant. Medical miracle, rumours say she had the sight.' Sam shuffled some more papers around. 'These are the other owners, many had the amulet for years yet nothing seemingly amazing happened to them, it was all normal. So when I held it and started ranting about wanting to be you, it reacted to my abilities, suppressed or not, and poof we're each other.'

Dean leant against the counter. 'So we need to find the amulet and let you work your magic.'

Sam smirked and sat back, placing his legs on the chair. 'Oh no Dear brother, that is your job.' He tapped his head. 'This is all Dean. Hey psychic boy.' he waved mckingly at Dean.

Dean shook his head and smiled. Their eyes connected and Sam laughed. Dean smiled as he heard his laughter coming from his old mouth, yet funnily enough it still sounded like it was Sam's. Pouring himself a coffee he did another in the chipped white mugs and handed one to Sam. 'Only we have a problem Sam, that Demon has it, I mean why would he need it and how the hell are we going to find it.'

Sam paused with the coffee to his lips. 'Shit yeah, I don't know.'

Dean pushed the brown hair from his forehead, flinching as he traced the bruise around his eye. 'We need to know more about this demon, can you remember anything about it.'

'No, visions are weird Dean, I mean all I know was seeing the eyes, I mean you were right next to it at the museum.'

Dean stood up and began pacing, he realised that Sam's long legs meant it took less time to reach the other side of the motel room and it was starting to make him dizzy. 'Sam where did the amulet originate from.' he picked up a sheet with a picture of the amulet on, scanning it for any information.

'Why?'

'I have a feeling that the demon might go there.'

'Why?' Dean rolled his eyes, why did he have to question everything.

'It's just this feeling I have, I don't know what, and it's just…' He smiled. 'Dude I think it's your spidey senses.'

Sam quirked an eyebrow and Dean started laughing. 'Man this is weird; don't make my face look like that.' Sam smiled and started to pack his things, he threw Dean his duffel. 'Come on then.'

'What we're going.' Dean stood there with a puzzled look and the duffel in his hand.

'Hell yeah.' Sam said. Looking up. 'Thinking about it, maybe the amulet is more powerful when it's next to the resting place of its creator, maybe the demon needs that to make the amulet work.'

'You think.'

'No, but it's a good guess.' Dean snorted at Sam.

'You've been in my body far too long.'

Sam reached for the Impala keys, when Dean reached out his hand, the keys flew from the table into his outstretched palm. Sam looked surprised and Dean waited for the screams of outrage, instead he saw fear etched in his own face, but before Dean could speak it was quickly masked. 'Dude if you wanted to drive you could have just asked.' Sam said lightly, but Dean knew his voice and he could hear the fright behind it. Dean smiled weakly; he really hadn't intended to do that.

* * *

Sam looked at Dean, but when he looked at him he turned his head quickly to stare out the window, they had been driving for a good four hours now and it had already grown dark outside, he closed his eyes though when he got sick of seeing Dean's face staring back at him. He turned his head as he saw Dean rub at his forehead.

'Dean?'

Dean rubbed at his head. 'I'm fine Sam.' He squinted his eyes slightly andproduced a small gasp.

'Dean pull over.' Sam started pulling at his seatbelt which was jammed in the holder.

'What why?' Dean looked at Sam then quickly back at the road.

'Dean now!' Sam ordered, Dean noticed the complete and utter fear in Sam's eyes.

Dean suddenly let go of the wheel clasping heels of hands to his eyes. 'SAM!' His head shot with pain. A flash of white hit him and he could vaguely hear Sam scream, before the scenery completely changed.

* * *

'_You've really been a thorn in my side; now give me back the power of the amulet.' A figure stood concealed in the shadows. Dean looked around confused and saw Sam standing next to him, still in his body. _

'_Screw you.' He heard his voice shout. Sam had the journal in his hands and he smiled at the demon before he began reciting from it. The demon gave an outraged scream and ran forward, Dean felt himself move forward and with a flick of his hand the demon flew across the room._

'_SAM HURRY UP!'_

_He turned his head to the side to look at his brother. 'DEAN!' Dean jolted forwards and gasped, he looked into the eyes of the demon then down at the knife that protruded from his stomach. He caught Sam's pain filled eyes and heard his brother's terrified scream._

_He felt Sam catch him and looked up into green tear filled eyes. 'Oh god…I'm sorry Sam…I'm sorry…I didn't…' He could feel blood running between his teeth and he gave a rattling cough._

'_Ssh its okay, it's okay.' He felt hands running through his hair and the tears that dripped to land on his forehead._

_The room suddenly shifted and it was like being pulled into a void, he blinked and waited for everything to stop moving. He looked down seeing blood on his arms, he was confused for a moment, and then he realised the heavy weight in his arms was his baby brother, back in his own body, eyes glazed in death, head lolled back. 'SAM!' Dean screamed, clutching him tight, pleading, crying._

_A laugh from behind caused him to lower his brother and turning with great force he ran at the demon. 'I'll kill you.' The demon laughed and with a quick turn of the head sent Dean crashing through the window plummeting to the streets below.

* * *

_

Dean screamed as he fell forward, hands clutching his head. 'Sam.' He turned his head slowly, Sam was leant back against the seat, slumped down so his entire bottom half was almost off the seat, blood ran in rivulets down his face and from his nose, eyes closed. 'Sam.' Dean whispered reachign for him. His vision went hazy and only when he saw the blur of red and blue lights and the wail of an ambulance did he realise. He'd crashed the Impala. 'Sam.' He pleaded, but all he got was the sound of Sam's heavy breathing, again his head burst with pain and he welcomed the dark to take it away.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh no he crashed, stupid vision, he's not having much luck with the psychic gifts is he, my poor deany poo. Anyway I hope that was an alright Chapter. People have been wanting a vision and he got one, MWAHAHAHA while driving. Hope you enjoyed. Until tomorrow….R&R

THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR BUT KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE.


	12. Chapter 12

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 12

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Dean could hear his heart beating; the heavy thump thump was like having someone beating a drum irritatingly right by your ear. _At least I'm alive. _Dean thought, his eyes opened to mere slits and he blinked as light cascaded through the lids.

'Doctor he's waking.' A soft voice spoke, Dean turned his head in the direction of the voice, through the small slits in his eyes he could make out two blurry forms. He squeezed his eyes tight together for a brief moment before pushing them open fully. 'Sir.' Dean bought his hands to his eyes, rubbing at them.

'Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?'

Dean nodded, as his vision cleared. 'Dean….Dean White.' Dean replied slowly.

'Do you know where you are?' The voice asked again. Dean gazed around the room, white, everything was white.

'I'd guess hospital.' Dean smirked, pulling himself into a seating position; he looked down at his hospital gown and frowned. 'How long have I been here?' He said scratching at the IV.

'You've been unconscious since you arrived almost four hours ago, but luckily you're injuries aren't severe, you have some bruising across the chest from the seatbelt and your wrist is a little swollen but luckily it was just a sprain, however these other injuries you have…we had to clean up your leg after the wound re-opened, sir where did you get these injuries.'

'Bar fight.' Dean smiled. 'But you should have seen the other guy.' He winked at the red headed nurse who blushed, though the doctor wasn't impressed, she gave a snort and stood up.

'I can give you some pain killers and some antibiotics to take over the week to prevent infection, other than that you are okay to leave, the nurse will remove the Iv and you will need to sign the discharge papers then you-'

'Where's my brother.' Dean looked around, cutting the doctor off. He suddenly realised Sma wasn't here, he could feel his heart beating faster and he was filled with a sudden dread.

'The other man in the car.' The doctor asked. Dean nodded.

'Is he okay.' he hated how his voice shook

'He hasn't woken yet.'

'But he's okay.' Dean struggled to climb from the bed, hissing as the IV tugged at his hand. 'Get this out of me.' He hissed, marvelling at how low and dangerous Sam's voice could sound. 'I need to see my brother.'

'Mr White, please calm down.'

'NO Damn it!' The cup by the bed shattered and Dean froze. _Calm down Dean, breathe. Don't get yourself kicked out. _'Is Sam okay. I mean whats...is he...'

The doctor flipped through the clipboard she held. 'Your brother wasn't wearing a seat belt…it's a miracle he didn't go through the window.' The doctor said almost coldly. Dean suddenly remembered thelooko nhis brothers facebefore they crashed, his brothers panicked face, his face,pulling atthe belt that wasstuck in it's holder.'We believe when the car crashed his body flew into the dash, he has a severe concussion, cracked three ribs, and has a few cuts and bruises, he's lucky, it could have been much worse. We're keeping him in for observation to check there is no damage from the concussion.'

'Can I see him?' Dean asked quietly, hopefully, hazel eyes staring icily at the doctor, he almost laughed as she shifted uncomfortably.

'As soon as you've filled out your papers, yes, he's in room 132.'

* * *

Dean paused at the end of the bed, he clasped the rails tightly and felt sick as he saw his own body lying in front of him, it was wrong, so unnatural. His head suddenly filled with flashing images and placed a hand on his forehead as he heard the words.

'_Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story.' _

Dean released the grip on his head as the images subsided and quietly moved around so he was beside the bed and his brother. Sitting down in the chair he leaned forward. 'Sam, you got to wake up, comeon sleeping beauty.' He joked.

Dean looked at the door and then back at Sam. 'I'm not going to kiss you, if that's what you want.' Silence. 'Sam how many times have i told you to put that damn belt on.' His voice was low and shook slightly.

He brushed a hand through his hair. He gave a rattling sigh. 'I've really messed you up Sam; I mean at least you've sorta looked after my body, hey.' He pulled the chair closer, looking up at the steady beeping heart monitor. 'You know, I was thinking, I was wondering, looking back at the argument at the museum…you know Sam…Sammy…I don't know why you wish you were me, I mean little bro if anything I wish I was you. You know I understand now about you, it's not easy and I'm sorry about everything I said before…I mean those visions are a bitch…' He gave a short chuckle.

'You see I've always been jealous of you, you know, yeah me and dad got on better than you and him, but that…' He paused; he didn't want to talk about Dad. 'You made friends so easy Sam, there's something about you that everyone instantly trusts, you're so easy going and have this great sense of humour…Dad always seemed to like you better; well that's what I thought you two always...You know I was proud when you got into Stanford Sam, so fucking proud, okay not when you left but if you rummaged in that head of mine you'll find that buried in there. You know that I'm proud of you Sam right.' He looked up at Sam, who hadn't stirred. 'You know Sam, I...' He reaches in and pats Sam's arm, leaving his hand there for a moment. 'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I should have trusted you, I mean it's your body I'm in.' He paused. 'You know I'm always here Sam and I've always tried my best, I never meant to hurt you, i wish i'd listened, you know i would swap places in an instant.'

'I know.' Dean looks up, startled at first, then embarrassment sets in, he had started rambling and it wasn't actually his intention for Sam to hear him.

'Sam.' Dean stands up and leans over his brother. His brother's eyes are closed, but he was certain he had heard his voice. 'How much of that did you hear?' He tries to sound serious, but can't help but let the smile creep across his face. Moss green eyes met with his and he saw a small smile on his old face.

'They…are a…bitch…aren't they?' Sam said weakly, blinking furiously to rid himself of the stupid black spots that danced maniacally across his vision.

Dean laughed softly. Concern ebbing in his eyes. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like the living dead.' At those words, Deans fingers grip tightly and his nails pierce his brother's bare skin. 'Ow, Dean.' Sam tries pulling his arm away, but it's caught in a death grip.

_The room suddenly shifted and it was like being pulled into a void, he blinked and waited for everything to stop moving. He looked down seeing blood on his arms, he was confused for a moment, and then he realised the heavy weight in his arms was his baby brother, back in his own body, eyes glazed in death, head lolled back. 'SAM!' Dean screamed, clutching him tight, pleading, crying._

'Dean stop!' Sam pulled at his arm. Dean's fingernails were digging deeper into the skin, enough to bring droplets of blood to the surface. 'Dean!' Sam cried again, his head rolled and he felt bile rising in his throat.

Dean snapped to and dropped Sam's arm in horror, Sam looks at him for a moment, before a hand flies to his mouth and he reaches for the cardboard bowl by the bed.

When Sam's finished throwing up he lifts his head to look at his brother. Dean notices the little beads of blood, he bruises and small indents of nails on his brothers, his arm and he goes white. 'Dean, what did you see?' Sam's voice isn't accusing or angry. 'That vision…that's why…when I said.' Sam pauses for a moment. 'Dean did you see me die.'

Dean lowers his head, thankful for the bangs that cover his eyes hiding his face from Sam. He nods.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay I'm sorry that was a bit of a crappy chapter, SORRY. I'll make the next one better I promise. (Smiles innocently)

Anyway so that is chapter 12 READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, just have to push the little purple button and type, even if it's just one word. LOL I hope to see you at chapter 13 (my lucky number) and I hope you continue to enjoy my story…Until then.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS SO FAR! THANK YOU!


	13. Chapter 13

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 13

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Well at least we know another way to break the amulets curse.' Sam smiled.

'Don't Sam.' Sam froze as he heard the choked emotion in his voice. 'Dean, it's ok man, we can change it, I've changed them before remember Max.'

Dean didn't say anything. 'Look Dean, it's no big deal, what the hell is wrong with you?'

'I saw you dead Sam, you were in my arms, and you were dead and it was my fault.'

Sam shook his head. 'No it wasn't Dean.'

'YES IT WAS!' Dean shouted, the lamp beside the bed flew across the room, accompanied by the glass of water. Dean looked up at Sam. 'If I hadn't…then now…'

'Look it was a vision and believe me Dean, I know they kinda screw with the head, but concentrate Dean, we need to find this amulet and the demon, now where was it in the vision.' Sam asked, his eyes searching Deans.

'Uh…I don't really know, it was just a room.' Dean shrugged and sighed. 'I guess it's not so easy to remember everything after all.' He looks up at Sam who simply waves it off.

'My guess is it'sstill going to Deadwood, to where the witch, psychic women lived, and where her remains are.'

'Right.'

'Where are we?'

'In the hospital.' Dean said smugly. Sam shot him a look and he lifted his hands defensively. 'Ok sorry, uh a small town named Thurston. I think.'

'How far to Deadwood.' Sam asked, 'Clothes.' He said. Dean frowned, not answering the first question. 'Dean how far.' He asks, hands still outstretched. He shakes his head and rips the IV from his hand with a grunt.

'Sam what the hell are you doing?'he sits upright in the chair.

'Uh…leaving, now come on.' Sam shakes his head as Dean still sits glued to the plastic grey chair. 'Fine.' He swings his legs around and stands up, hand resting on the bed as he is hit with a wave of nausea.

'No, dude you are staying here until the doctors say you can go.'

'But I'm fine.'

'Yeah and then two hours from now my body falls into a coma.'

'Yeah but then at least you'll get to live the rest of your life as me.' Sam smirks. 'Well unless you die then…oh come on Dean.' He attempts to cheer his brother up had failed and he could see the tight lips and narrowed eyes and the way his chin juts out ever so slightly. He knows that face, and it's confirmed by the rattling of the light fixture. Sam reaches for the closet door, when he is pulled back. He looks behind and sees Dean is still staring at him, but not touching him. He lets his arms drop allowing his body to be yanked back to the bed.

'Dean let me go.' He says with a sigh Dean widens his eyes and turns away, a small smirk playing on the once pissed off face. 'You can't use my own powers against me and what did I say bout using them.' Sam says, Dean can hear the underlying malice in the words.

'Look Sam, I'm going to need them anyway.' He sees Sam try to rise and this time he reaches out and pulls his brother down by grabbing his arm. 'One night Sam, please.'

'You worried about my soul or your body.'

'Both.' Sam can tell he is being completely sincere and with a small sigh he hangs his head.

'Fine.'

'Fine.' Dean nodded.

'Fine.' Sam says again as he sits on the bed.

'Do we have an echo?' Dean says looking around the room. He span around sharply and narrowed his eyes at the pillow now floating behind him, laughing he plucked it from the air and threw it back. 'Nice try.'

* * *

Thankfully the brothers hadn't had to wait for a whole day, after being in hospital for a further five hours the doctors deemed Sam fit to release, and luckily for the brothers the run in with the ditch hadn't damaged the Impala too badly, the windscreen was a little cracked and there was blood on the dash board courtesy of Sam and the left front light and grill were a bit smashed up, but she was drivable and that was all that mattered at that point.

Sam groaned as he slipped in the seat, his ribs protesting against the movement. As Dean climbed in the other side Sam could feel him watching him, he turned his head slightly. 'What?'

'Seatbelt.'

'What?' Sam said.

'Seat Belt.' He said slowly, pulling at his own. 'Now Sam.'

'Jeez, such a mother hen, sure you don't want me to drive.' Sam said, yanking at his belt, which still remained stuck tight in the holder. He gave up with a shrug. 'It doesn't work.' There was a snap and the belt wrenched from its holder, flinging around Sam's body and clipping itself into place. Sam was a little freaked to say the least.

'There.' Dean said smugly from the driver's seat. Pulling the car from the hospital driving lot. Sam cast his eyes out through the window, not wanting Dean to see the fear that lingered there, because there was no point hiding it from him as he could read his face well.

* * *

Deadwood was a short drive from the town they were currently in, an hour of brotherly bitching, extensive arguing over the radio and several slaps and punches thrown in for good measure. They passed two motels, the first Dean said no because it was too expensive and the second Sam said no, because he didn't like cockroaches, so it took them a further twenty minutes before they finally found a place suitable.

Dean pushed open the door with his foot, a duffel in one hand, the Impala keys in his mouth and his spare hand held a wad of papers and the key to the room. Sam followed behind him pausing as he took in the dark grey/brown décor and what smelt like something had died wafting from the bathroom.

'Well at least it's better than the last one.' He voiced out loud.

'Yeah.' Dean dumped the papers on the desk, spitting out the Impala keys. He threw the duffel on the bed nearest the door and then proceeded to lay down on it. Sam however immediately pulled out the laptop and began typing away. 'You know, you could rest for like a minute, you know your body is always so worn out, you over exceed yourself Sam.'

'I'm fine.'

'Yeah whatever.' Dean lay listening to the soft clicks of the keyboard, his vission went hazy and he blinked to clear them, but ten mintues later his visions still blurred and he closed his eyes and sighed not wanting to open them, his body ached and he desperately wanted to sleep, no actually he wanted his own body then to go to sleep, that would be nice. He fingered the amulet that hung around his neck twiddling the figure between his fingers.

'_Mr Winchester.' Dean looked up and he winced as he moved his head, he was confused until he realised he was reliving a memory, he shifted and his head turned sideways, he noticed he was in a hospital bed. _

'_Call me Sam.' He heard Sam speak, it sounded tired, pained._

'_Sam, is there anyone I can call for you, a friend or relative.'_

'_No, I don't have any relatives.' Sam said, turning his head to stare out the window. 'but my friend Jessica, could you call her.' He didn't feel guilt or remorse for what he said, it wassaid like asimple statement. _

'_Of course.' The doctor smiled. 'Get some rest and I'll be back to check on you soon.'_

Dean opened his eyes, he could feel hands on his shoulders and only then did he realise Sam was sitting in front of him. 'Are you okay.' He breathed. 'You freaked me out.'

'So we didn't exist.' Dean snapped, confused Sam backed up. 'Me and Dad don't exist.' He said again standing up and moving towards Sam.

'Dean what are you on about.' Sam was shocked at Dean's sudden mood swing, only fifteen minutes ago they were joking about and now it was like Dean was possessed.

'Sam I just had a memory, yeah, you told a doctor we didn't exist, how could you do that Sam, after everything we did for you!' Dean suddenly felt quite empty.

'We don't have time for this Dean; I've found where the witch's ashes were buried-' He was turning from him when his voice shouted at him.

'Sam!'

'Dean, this isn't the ti-' Sam flew back against the wall. He cried out. 'Dean!'

'It's not me!' Dean said, he ran for the shot gun, but was propelled back, his already bruised back hitting the wall, causing him to yell out.

A black figure burst through the door, hands outstretched. 'I want the amulets power.' He hissed, both Winchesters grasped at their necks as the force around them tightened. 'Give it back to me!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **How was that, I know not exactly up to par, but not every chapter can be full of action adventure lol. Anyway that was chapter 13, the next chapter will be up tomorrow and that will have some action in it, I guarantee. Anyway I hope to see you at chapter 14 that's if the story is still doing it for ya…I hope I'm not disappointing. .ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL KEEP EM COMING!


	14. Chapter 14

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 14

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'We…don't have…have it.' Sam gasped, desperately trying to pull away from the invisible hand around his neck. 'I don't…we…don't understand.'

'You have the power of the amulet.' Sam gasped as the pressure on his neck increased.

'Let him go!' Dean growled, the demon gave a spine chilling laugh and looked at the elder Winchester their eyes lock, Dean smirks andwith a blink of his eyes,he forced the demon back against the wall, the movement cause it to relinquish its hold on the brothers and Sam and Dean fall to their knees, immediately Dean jumps up andmoves to Sam's side and helps him up. 'You ok Sam.'

'It's you.' The demon throws a hand out, but Dean counters and responds with his own power, flinging his own hand out towards the creature. As the two powers meet it forces both the demon and Dean back against separate walls. 'Give me the amulets power boy.'

'Sam! Get dad's journal.' Dean yells, he can feel his head growing dizzy and the droplets of blood running from his nose, the warm thick liquid sliding down and over his lips.

'What?' Sam looks up at him. 'Dean, you're-'

'I can't hold it like this forever, you need to exorcise the bastard and do it fast.' Dean licks at the blood, instantly regretting it as the tangy copper taste runs down his throat.

Sam nodded and crawled along the floor; pushing clothes and paper aside he scrabbled in the now wreckage of their motel room. 'Dean I can't…Got it.' He pulls it from underneath some of Dean's clothes.

'NO!' The journal is ripped from his hands and lands at the demon's feet, Sam runs forward,but is thrown back against the wall, Dean takes the moment in which the demon is distracted to push him away from the journal. Giving Sam the chance to reach it.

'SAM HURRY!' Dean can feel his knees weaken and he fights to keep himself upright.

Noticing Dean's weakness the demon gave a dry laugh and bringing forth more power he managed to knock Dean aside, Dean hit the nearest bed and rolled over it landing in the gap between the two.

'Foolish humans.' The demon hissed, it was reaching for Dean when it froze, hand outstretched, Dean looked up and saw the pain etched on the face of the human host.

'Not so tough now are you.' Dean whispered as he heard his brother continuing to recite the Latin. 'You're going no where this time.' Dean laughed, moving onto his knees. The Demon whirled around and moved towards Sam.

'Oh no you don't.' Dean leapt up and literally jumped on the demons host's back, arms wrapped around his neck, legs around the demons legs, preventing it from moving. 'Read faster Sammy!' He called as the demon tried fighting him off. The demon turned his head slightly at an angle.

'You know it doesn't end here boy.' Dean heard the demon whisper. 'I'll be back for my power boy.'

'What is it with you and calling me a freaking boy, do I look eight.' Dean growled.

'Does this look like your vision Dean?' Dean froze, his grip slackened slightly and he looked around the motel room. The demon gave another of his sick laughs and took the momentarily lapse in concentration to elbow Dean in the stomach, causing him to fall from his back. Flinging out a hand he rips the journal again from Sam's hand and lifts Sam up against the wall.

He stepped across and puts his face close to Sam's, black emotionless eyes staring into the green that Sam currently has, reaching up he traced a finger down Sam's cheek, almost lovingly, Sam presses his head back and away from the cold touch. 'Now you didn't think that would work a second time would you Sammy.' It smiles at the younger Winchester.

'Get away from my brother and stop touching me like that!' The demon sighs and rolls its head around lazily to stare at Dean.

'What are you planning to do with that Dean?' The demon laughs. Dean has the shotgun in his hands, aiming directly at the Demon's chest. 'Bullets won't hurt me Dean, you know that.' He raises his finger and once again traces it down Sam's face. 'All you have to do Dean is give me back the amulets power, and then I promise to kill you quickly.'

'What kind of an offer is that?' Dean snorts, stepping sideways so the demon was more in line.

'A very good one.' The demon laughed. His face then became serious and he gripped Sam's face tightly, nails digging into his cheeks. 'Because it can always go a different way.' Sam winces as the nails dig deeper and he rolls his eyes to look at Dean.

'I don't have your freaking amulets power crap.'

'But you do and I want it back.' The demon grabbed Sam's head and wrenched it sideways. 'Now give it to me or I snap him.'

'Don't…look…I'll give you the amulets power, but first you have to do something for me.'

'What's that?'

'Get the hell out of my room.' Dean fired at the Demon, the rock salt hitting it directly in chest. The demon shrieked and released its hold on Sam. The youngest Winchester dropped to the ground and rolled out the way, grabbing the duffel he pulled out the holy water as Dean fired another couple of rounds into the demon.

'Salt.' The demon wheezed. 'Clever.' The host it was in dropped to the ground as the black mist flew from it.

'Sam quick, don't let it out.' Dean fired at the black form, but it moved around the rock salt. The click of the gun indicated the barrel was empty. Dean swore and grabbed for the journal.

The black mist seemed to hesitate a moment before hitting the ceiling and vanishing.

* * *

Sam shuddered as he tried rubbing warmth into his face, trying to rid the skin of the ice cold touch. 'I'm sorry, this is my fault,I should have read faster.' He pulled his hand down to see the blood smeared across them from the wounds the nails had gouged.

'It wouldn't have made a difference Sam, we weren't prepared.' Dean was still watching the ceiling. 'Hey Sam.'

'Yeah.'

'Catch me.'

Sam turned his head, a confused frown on his face. 'Shit!' He jumped forward as Dean collapsed, catching him just before his head hit the ground.

'Dean?' He pulled him up and onto the bed, stretching the lanky body out straight. 'Dean open your eyes.' He pushed the brown hair from the forehead and bit his lip so hard blood was drawn. 'DEAN!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So that was chapter 14…SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE THE SITE WAS BUSY LAST NIGHT AND MY UPLOAD WASN'T WORKING...How was it I tried to make it a little more exciting, but I think I'm suffering a little from writers block, so I really hope this was alright. So please READ AND REVIEW it for me and I will have the next chapter up later on tonight….so I hope to see you there…

THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS SO FAR…YOU REALLY MAKE WRITING WORTH IT.


	15. Chapter 15

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 15

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

A sharp bang and a pained yelp jolted Dean awake, hands flying he yelled out, grabbing the blurred image he could make out in front of him using histelekinesis, he swung his arm round pinning it against the wall. 'SAM!' He yelled one hand outstretched holding the person in place, another rubbing to clear his vision.

'Dean it's me. Put me down.' Dean blinked several times before his vision finally cleared and he instantly dropped the telekinetic hold he had on Sam.

'Sorry, you startled me.' Dean rubbed at his head. 'Did…Did you change my clothes?' He asked just catching sight of the black t-shirt he wore, when he was certain he was wearing a grey one earlier, he bought a hand to his face, realising the blood had been washed from his face. _And that didn't wake me._

'Dean you've been out for nearly three hours.' Sam said. 'And yes, because you were caked in nose blood.' Sam came and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing a hand to Dean's forehead.

'Get off.' Dean pushed the hand away, he looked around the room and saw Sam had pretty much restored the motel room; everything was back in its original setting, apart from a broken mug that had shattered as the table was knocked down during the little telekinetic play off. The shards still lay over the grimy dark grey carpet.

'You were a little warm earlier, I was just checking, you know you've really dragged my body through the mud you know.' Sam said quietly, Dean immediately dropped his eyes. 'Don't worry about it, just means I'm allowed to bitch long and loud about the pain I'm in.' Sam smirked. 'That's if we change back, or if the vision comes true, well then…' he made a cutting notion against his neck.

'Sam don't.' Dean groaned lying down, then rolling over so his face was buried in the pillow. 'Remind me not to do that again, I feel like I've gone ten rounds with a shtriga' Dean spoke into the pillow. 'Wait…the demon!' his head rose up.

'I've salted the doors and windows, it can't get back in…and the guy, I drove him to the hospital.'

'WHAT!' Dean screamed. Sam visibly winced at the decibel level.

'I couldn't exactly dump him outside the bar or on the side of the road now could I.'

'But you left, after that Demon tried to kill us, you left!'

'Oh come on Dean, like it matters, I'm safe aren't I.'

Dean struggled up and perched on the edge of the mattress. The brothers sat in an awkward silence before Dean suddenly remembered something from before. 'Uh Sam…before the demon decided to try and kill us, I had a memory.'

'Yeah I recall the shouting beforehand.' Sam said, fidgeting nervously.

'Why? When?' Dean said.

'Why and when what.'

'Sam, I saw you in a hospital, the doctor asked if you had any family and you said no.'

'Which time was that?'

Dean almost fell off the bed. 'What!' He spluttered. Sam chuckled adn Dean shothim an icy stare before carrying on.'I don't know, you said Jess was just your friend.'

'Oh that would have been the car accident halfway through my second year.' Sam said a hand on his chin. 'That was one fucked up week, but hell if I hadn't nearly died Jessica wouldn't have realised how much she cared for me and we wouldn't have started dating.' He smiled.

'Woah back up, you nearly died!' Dean stood up waving his hands, which wasn't too smart as the sudden movement gave him a bad case of vertigo and he had to grab for the wall to keep upright.

'Dean look, it was in the past, my past. It doesn't matter right now, what matters is we find the amulet reverse it then exorcise the demon.'

'Of course it matters Sam, what if you had died, we wouldn't have known Sam, we'd have to read it in the fucking obits. Did you think me and Dad wouldn't have come.'

Sam shook his head. 'Forget it Dean.'

'Forget it, Sam it's in my head. I want to know what happened Sam.' He moved around so he was standing in front of his brother.

'I don't have to tell you everything Dean, you don't.'

'What?' Dean arched his eyebrow and stared hard at Sam, but for some reason he couldn't make out the expression plastered on his old face.

Sam shook his head. 'Nothing.' Sam said sharply standing up. 'Look it was an accident okay, Dash turned the corner to sharply, we flipped, I broke four ribs which punctured my lung and had some other internal injuries and some lovely cuts and bruises, okay. There were four of us in the car and only two of us lived. Lucky I was wearing my seatbelt that time huh. And yeah I didn't think Dad would come and besides if he did he'd just drag me home with an I told you so.'

Dean went to speak when Sam waved him off, but Dean grabbed the hand he had waved. 'Sam we wouldn't have…we would….look, I never threw you out the house, Dad did, you're my brother Sam, you should have known I would have been there, hell I would have dropped a hunt like that…' He clicked his fingers 'to be there.'

'Well I know that now.'

'Well you should have known that then too.' Dean said coldly. Sam sighed and moved to the table; grabbing a brown bag from it he held it out to Dean. 'It's cold, but edible.'

'What happened?' He grabbed the wrist, turning it to reveal a jagged cut he had just noticed. His eyes also drifted up the arm, where the half moon cuts his own fingernails had caused, then back up to Sam's face where he saw the scratches from the demon on either side of his extremely handsome features.

'Possessed mug.' Sam indicted the broken mug with a nod. 'Sorry I woke you, but it stung like a bitch.' He laughed. Dean smiled and took the bag; he held it open for a moment rubbing at his head.

He frowned as a thought came to him. 'Sam the demon said we had the amulets power, but I-'

'Got it covered.' Sam finished his sentence. 'The amulet only works on one person, on one desire, so while we're still part of the curse the amulet is useless, once we reverse it the amulet will regain the power and be useful again.'

'Okay.' Dean said a little confused. 'But we have no idea where the amulet is and I didn't see it on the demon.'

Dean pulled the soggy burger from the bag and raised an eyebrow. 'So I passed a diner on the way back to the motel.' Sam shrugged moving to the counter in the corner that held the sacred coffee pot.

'You have been in my body way too long, getting cocky kid.'

'Yeah and you've become a narcotic whinger.' Sam laughed walking over to hand Dean the coffee. Dean gave a fake laugh and with a twist of his fingers sent the pillow flying towards his brother as he turned away.

* * *

'How you feeling.' Sam asked, green eyes scanning his brothers now lanky figure.

'Recharged and raring to go.' Dean smiled, as he stood by the door, waiting for Sam to pack the guns salt and holy water into one of the duffels. 'So you think the demon is in that house you looked up.'

'I'm certain, it was the witch's old address, she was buried just behind it, and that was where she created the amulet, so that is where it will be most powerful, it's still abandoned. It's a good guess, unless of course you can work those visions too and search for him.'

'No way, those visions hurt; I really don't fancy having another thank you.' Dean smiled, picking up the impala keys. 'So did you find an incantation that would work?'

Sam nodded, running a hand through his short dark blonde hair, instantly missing his long brown hair. 'Two parts, one binds the demon to the room and the other exorcises it, it won't get away this time.' He gave Dean one of his own trademark grins before reaching for a .45 and a knife from the bed.

Dean laughed. 'Perfect.' He froze as he saw Sam place the knife in the duffel; it was the one from the vision. His gut twisted and he grabbed the table to steady him. 'Leave that here.' He said.

'What?' Dean hated the way Sam made his face look when he was confused.

'That knife, leave it here.'

'Why?'

'Damn it Sam. Just leave it here!' He shouted. Sam frowned but pulled it out, laying it on the table. Dean closed his eyes as flashes passed through his head. The knife slicing into him, the twisting of the room, blood, him screaming. 'Come on lets go.' Dean stood up straight and exited the motel room, leaving a confused Sam to follow.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 15 for you, I hope it was alright. Anyway next chapters should be up tomorrow, they'll hopefully be lighter in brotherly banter and some more action, so keep your eyes out and I hope to see you at the next chapter…it would make me very very happy, and even happier if you REVIEW!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND I HOPE THE STORY ISN'T BORING YOU!


	16. Chapter 16

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 16

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'So how exactly did you find out about the witchesplace?' Dean shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. 'Dude, your legs are too fucking long.'

Sam gave a chuckle and shook his head. 'Uh…this woman told me, when I went to get the food. You know your body is good for some things.'

'You didn't-' Dean sat upright.

'Calm it Dean.' He gave a loud laugh and patted Dean on the arm. 'Upstairs brain Dean, upstairs brain, no I leant on the counter gave her one of those stupid flirty smiles you do and she practically told me the town's life story.'

Dean mumbled something under his breath; Sam gave a soft chuckle and shook his head again. 'Right Dean, keep an eye out for a road called Hiney Avenue.'

Dean snorted and burst into laughter. Sam's mouth twitched at his brother's outburst. 'Dude grow up, it's not that funny.' Sam said.

'Hahaha, hiney. That's great.' Dean laughed. 'Dude...' He started laughing again. 'Ow.' He pulled his arm back as Sam slapped him.

'Can you focus please, this is serious.'

'The street name isn't…ow.' He responded with a punch. 'Fine.'

Sam smiled and turned his attention back fully on the road. His face suddenly grew serious, reaching with one hand he swatted at Dean. 'Dean grab the wheel.' Samordered, hefelt his head go light and he knew what was coming.

'What why?' Dean noticed Sam's eyes grow glassy and cussing loudly he grabbed the wheel. Luckily for them they were on a straight road, with no cars. The Impala swerved slightly to the left and Dean pulled it back. 'Shit!'

Sam could hear words running through his head, sharp orders, demanding tones.

'_Look after you're brother Dean.'_

'_You could have killed Sammy Dean!'_

'_Dean how many times have I told you to focus!'_

'_Protect your brother Dean!'_

'_You did what!'_

'_Sammy is your responsibility Dean, you have to look after him!'_

'_Aim Dean, you could have hit me, I trained you better than that!'_

'_Keep an eye on Sammy Dean.'_

'_I gave you an order Dean!'_

_Sam felt with every word as though the world was on his shoulders, the words protect and Sam were the strongest in his mind and it was like nothing else mattered, Protect Sam, my responsibility, my little brother, Yes Sir._

Sam flung his hands up to grab the wheel, clasping tight, so the blood drained from his knuckles and they turned a bright white, green eyes now focusing on the road, jaws tight.

'Finally, man that is getting to be really annoying…are you okay…Sammy.' Dean relaxed and moved back slowly settling into the passenger seat.

'I'm fine Dean.' Sam mumbled.

'What did you see?' Dean pressed.

'Does Steph ring a bell?' Sam lied remembering the girl Dean had met at the bar a week back.

'You didn't.'

'Oh I did.' Sam gave a mock shudder. Supressing the urge to laugh at the horrified expression his brother now wore. 'That was so wrong.'

Dean went slightly red and gave a cough. ''Yeah well…damn I want my body back.'

'That goes for both of us.' Sam whispered. At that moment he realised how much pressure their Dad had put on Dean, the flashes were from different ages, some of Dean young and some of him as a teenager. It made Sam feel like a burden because he knew that because of the way it was constantly pressed into Dean that he was first, before even Dean's own life and he hated that; he cast a glance over at Dean and noticed those hazel eyes watching him. _He knows I lied. _

Dean frowned and opened his mouth, when Sam did a sharp left turn causing Dean to fall against the window.

'Careful Sam.' Dean chided, rubbing at his already sore head.

'Sorry.' Sam said. 'Hey we're nearly there.'

Dean caught the sign that read Hiney Avenue and couldn't suppress a snigger. 'Hiney.'

'Dean look.' Sam pulled the car over and parked outside of a large iron double gate.

* * *

Nestled among the trees was an old ivy covered house, many of the windows were boarded up and those which weren't were dusted with the silky webs of it only remaining occupants, the front door which had once been an ivory white was now a dull grey and hung from one hinge, swining lazily in the wind, the steps leading up to the porch were shattered and uneven, the large front yard was overgrown and the grass yellowed and dead,weeds entwined in the blades. Even the bricks that were barely visible through the ivory were weather worn and crumbling. 

'Sam are you sure it's going to be safe.' Dean pushed open the passenger door and stepped out. He scanned the house, then looked over the top of the car at Sam.

'I'm sure it'll be fine.' Sam said slowly.

Dean was about to say something, when he suddenlyfelt a hot pain behind his eyes and tried blinking it away. Flinging out his hand he grabbed the open door of the car and using the other he massaged his temple. A collection of flashes ran through his head. _Brother's entering the house, laughter, pain, crashing, splintering, a scream, words someone reading, another scream, laughter_. 'Dean.' Dean lifted his head as he heard his brothers concerned voice, Sam had moved in front of the car, ready to leap forward at a moments notice.

'I'm okay.' He said standing up straight and brushing Sam's bangs from his face. 'You ready.' He glanced nervously at the house,making sure to avoideye contact with his younger sibling. Sam stepped up beside him, anxiously watchingDean as hegrabbed the weapon loaded duffel from the backseat.

Sam moved towards the gates. 'Uh Dean…you know…I just wanted to tell you…that if anything goes wrong, don't blame yourself, I know Dad has pressed it into you that you have to protect me and I know it's a burden and I'm sorry.'

'Whoa hang on, a burden, you're not a burden Sam.' Dean quickly covered the ground between him and Sam, who was walking slightly ahead, on passing his brother he swivelled around, stepping in front of him preventing him from walking any further.

Sam looked away from his brothers accusing eyes. 'Dad really pushed me onto you and I'm sorry about how hard I am on you, about Dad's orders I know I said it before…'

'Dad didn't push you onto me, what are you talking about.'

'He always ordered you to protect me, to look after me, so when things happen to me, you feel bad you feel like a failure to him, you're not Dean okay. You've always tried hard and if anything happens to me I don't want you to think it's your fault.' He looked up and the brothers eyes met.

'Nothing is going to happen to you Sam and I never looked after you just because Dad made me but becayse you're my little brother Sam and it's my job, so suck it up and stop talking like you're going to die. And lets never speak of this again, I'm not normally one for the sharing caring speeches.'

Sam nodded. 'I just wanted you to know.' Dean had to tear his eyes from his face, the way Sam made it look so sad and guilty unnerved him.

'So it wasn't Steph you saw then was it, you had flashbacks of Dad talking to me.' Dean said. Sam nodded. 'Oh thank god.' Dean laughed. 'Little brother, there are some things I really don't want you to see.'

'Technically Dean, I'm your older brother now.' Sam smiled, the thought suddenly coming to him. 'Oh and your car is mine too.'

'Like hell it is and no matter what Sam, you will always be my likkle baby brudder.' Dean poked him in the ribs, Sam gasped as it hit one of the bruised ones. Dean looked apologetic for a moment then Sam said with a smile.

'Nope, I'm the older one now.'

'Yeah well I'm the taller one now and I'm not legally dead.' Dean laughed. Pushing open the heavy iron gates.

Sam's face fell. 'Oh crap.' Dean laughed again and threw him a flashlight.

'Come on Sam.' Dean called, Sam ran to catch up and unable to resist Dean swung around and closed the metal gates behind them with Sam's telekinesis.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I hope that was a good chapter, they're now at the creepy old house and Sam and Dean have had a lovely brotherly moment, Sam's realised that he is currently legally dead and Dean is loving the fact he is now taller and has great powers LOL, but anyway READ AND REVIEW for me and I will see you at chapter 17, which will be up later on today. Until then…. 

THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I WRITE SPECIALLY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU TAKE THE TIME TO GIVE ME THOSE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT AND GIVE ME CONFIDENCE IN MY WRITING AND MAKE ME ENJOY IT EVEN MORE. THANK YOU!


	17. Chapter 17

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 17

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Man this place is a dump.' Dean whispered as he moved closer to the house. Eyes moving between the overgrown garden and the dilapidated house.

'Well it's abandoned Dean what did you expect!'

'Ooh touchy.' Dean laughed, testing the first step; the wood creaked beneath his feet and as he put his whole weight on it, completely snapped. There were four more steps up to the house and they didn't look any better than the first. 'Come on.' He moved around and grabbing the railings along the edge he pulled himself up and climbed onto the decking, which groaned and squeaked beneath him. 'That was much easy being your height Sam.' He smirked as Sam hauled himself over.

'Yeah well, your fucking short.' Was all Sam said as he moved to the open door frame.

He clicked on the flashlight and took a quick sweep of the entrance hall before stepping through; Dean had to jump back as the splintered door swung towards him.

'So where do you think the demon would be?' Sam said. 'Upstairs.' He answered his own question.

'I'd say top floor.' Dean eyed the stairs. 'But those stairs don't look like they're going to hold us.'

Dean swung the flashlight around to face his brother and saw the smirky expression on his face. 'Don't you dare?'

Sam gave a shrug and took off running, taking two steps at a time. 'SAM!' Dean could hear the creaking of the stairs and saw the wobble of the rails, but thankfully they held.

'Your turn.' Sam said as he reached the top, a huge grin on his face.

'I can't wait to get you out of my body Sam, you're becoming so fucking reckless, when I get up there I am going to kick your ass! Sam…don't you walk away, hey stay there!' He sighed, Sam's light had gone from the top of the stairs. There was a heavy thud and that was all Dean needed to get him running and charging up the rickety old stairs.

As he rounded the corner Sam's flashlight turned on him and he saw Sam leaning against the wall. 'Took you long enough. It's funny to think our personalities are switching a little too.' He laughed. Dean looked down at the vase Sam had knocked to the ground. Striding over he slapped his brother around the head.

'Don't ever do that, it's not funny, you nearly gave me a heart attack.'

'Nah, my body is in perfect condition.' Sam laughed, but as he trailed off another laugh drifted through the corridors. 'Did you hear that?' Sam went serious.

'It's the demon.' Dean growled and Sam raised an eyebrow wondering if his voice really sounded like that when he was angry.

'Where'd it come from?' Sam asked, pulling their Dad's journal from Dean's leather jacket, which he was wearing, and pulling two sheets of paper from the back.

Dean pushed Sam behind him and moved forward. 'It's a big house, so there is bound to be more floors.' Dean heard a thud above him and with hands groping the walls he carried on moving through the large corridor, Sam's soft footfalls close behind him. He lurched sideways suddenly and Sam caught him, preventing him from falling. 'Found the stairs.' He whispered,a slight chuckle escaping his mouth, he pointed the flashlight up the wooden staircase that looked just as safe as the first lot.

'I'll go first again.' Sam said. He had put one foot on the step, when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and yanked him back. 'No I am going first….don't.' He pointed at Sam as he opened his mouth. Footsteps clear and distinct moved about above them and Dean pulled a shotgun from the duffel and tossed it to Sam, he also pulled another for him and a bottle of holy water, which he stuck in his pocket.

* * *

He was halfway up when he indicated Sam to follow, the stairs moaned and creaked pitifully as the brothers moved upwards, the footsteps from above had since stopped, but Dean was certain that the demon knew they were here.

'Sam get ready.' Dean whispered as the landing to the upstairs loomed, he heard Sam cock the shotgun and he did the same with his.

As both brothers stepped onto the corridor they had guns raised. 'I don't think he's here Dean.' Sam turned around to look at Dean.

'_Am I not.'_ A voice whispered behind his ear. Sam spun around, but the corridor as empty.

'Dean did you hear that?'

'Hear what.' Dean said as he approached one of the doors. He kicked it open and swung the flashlight around, satisfied it was empty he moved to another one.

'_Sammy, now you aren't hearing things are you?_' A voice mocked in his ear, he could feel the demon's breath on his ear and he flicked at it, trying to rid himself of the tickling sensation.

'Dean!' Sam hissed, moving in a circle. Dean bought his head around one of the doors.

'What!'

'He's playing with me.'

'Dude that's disgusting don't let him, that's my body.'

'No! God sake Dean focus, he's whispering in my ear, toying with us, you know what I mean.'

'_He doesn't believe you Sammy._' Sam flicked at his ear swatting at it. Dean frowned stepping towards his brother. '_But I'm closer than you think Sam.'_

Sam moved closer to Dean, who rapidly positioned himself in front of the younger Winchester. 'Sam, where's the voice you hear coming from.'

'I don't know.' Sam said, lifting the gun.

'_We don't want that now do we.' _The voice spoke, Sam's gun was torn from his grip and thrown to the other end of the corridor, Dean's did the same, but it was halfway across the room, when Dean called it back with a flick of his fingers and once again the gun was back in his hands and moving from side to side. He gave a jerk of the head and Sam's gun skidded towards them.

'Okay Dean, I have to admit, that that is pretty good, next time you can be born with the freaky mind powers.'

'I'll take the T.K little brother, but you can keep the visions.'

'Thanks.' Sam laughed as he bent to pick up the gun.

'_Sam I want my amulets power.'_

'Tough crap, because we need to amulet to reverse it.' Sam said out loud.

'Dude who are you talking to…oh right…sorry. Look you son of a bitch stop tormenting my brother and show yourself!'

'_As you wish!' _A swirling black smoke flew from the vents in the wall, Dean turned and shot at it, the mist curled around Dean's body, causing shivers to race down his spine, before dodging past and shooting into an unsuspecting Sam's mouth and eyes.

'NO!' Dean screamed hands clawing at the black swirl, hazel eyes wide with fear.

Sam/Dean's body seemed to resist for a moment doubling over and gasping loudly, the shotgun fell from his nerveless grasp, but then he gave a shudder and with a eerie laughhe stood up straight and turning to Dean, eyes black as coal and with one of those flirty grins he said. 'How's this!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay I kinda surprised myself with this sudden twist; it kinda just came to me, lol. Anyway this makes chapter 17 and to date my longest story now, YAY ME! LOL anyway please read and REVIEW, because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write faster LOL. Chapter 18 and 19 will be up tomorrows my darlings, so until then….

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I'M WRITING FOR YOU!


	18. Chapter 18

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 18

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

The demon gave a chilling laugh, which made Dean cringe as he recognised the twisted version of his own laughter. 'Your body is strong, so in tune with its surroundings and this soul, yes Sam has a very strong soul.' The demon gave a chuckle and looked back up from gazing at its new host.

'Get out of me, him…NOW!' Dean yelled, raising the shotgun.

'Wow now that's a familiar pose.' The demon laughed, referring to the asylum. 'You're not going to do anything Dean, you'll only kill yourself.' Dean froze and his face blanched.

'Get out of my brother now, or I swear-'

'Enough.' The demon waved Dean's/Sam's hand and Dean flew back, pinned against the wall. 'Looks like we both have powers now dear brother.' It mocked, slowly moving towards him. 'I want the power of the amulet.'

'Then why didn't you possess me and take it back then. Why Sam?'

'Because I can't access your body, your powers have grown and they block my entrance, so the next best thing was to bribe you, your brother's soul, your body.' He was standing directly before Dean now, a twisted smile of his face. He leaned in slightly.

What the demon didn't expect was for Dean's fist to come flying into his face, followed by a neat uppercut to the chin from the other fist. The demon fell back. Dean gave a silent apology and with a twist of his head he sent the demon into a door, the rotten wood giving way under the force. 'Where is it?' Dean twisted around; he grabbed the fallen flash light and searched the floor quickly.

* * *

A foot connected with his already bruised back and he cried out as he fell forwards. The demon's foot pressed down on the bruises. 'Shit!' Dean gasped as pain tore through his body.

'That wasn't a nice thing to do Dean.' He heard the demon whisper.

'You know…you are really….really pissing me off.' Dean yelled he felt anger flaring in him and used it; the demon fell back, giving Dean time to get on his feet.

Finally he sighted the journal and the papers which Sam had dropped. The demon noticed them as well and he called for them, hand outstretched, but Dean beat him to it.

'You are foolish; why fight just give me the amulets power, relinquish the hold on it.'

'What and let you have my soul, no that's ok.'

'I promise to give it back.'

'Liar.' Dean growled.

The demon shrugged his shoulders and gave Dean a smile. 'It's what I do.' He flung his hand out, at the exact time that Dean did, the force of the powers colliding had the same effect as before, pushing back both of them until something held them in place. Dean pulled his eyes from the demon to the paper in his hand and started reading, which was difficult as he held the flashlight in the same hand.

'Boy you know that isn't going to work.'

'Yes it will, because Sam found a new one, my brothers a smart kid.' Dean continued the Latin again, while still trying to force the demon back.

The demon's telekinesis dropped as his body doubled up and he stood up just as the full force of Dean's power hit him, sending him into the wall, the plaster cracked and showered down on him. With a pained face he got to his feet. I'm still here.' He panted. 'Told you it wouldn't work boy.'

'Oh it worked.' Dean smirked, lowering his hand. 'You are now bound to my body; you're not going anywhere sunshine, except straight back to hell.

The demon gave an outraged scream and threw himself at Dean, Dean grabbed the arm as it came flying at him and pushing it aside threw a punch right back in his face, before pushing him away. 'You'll regret this boy.' The demon said, wiping blood from his split lip.

'What you going to do, binding you to the host takes away your supernatural talents, you're useless.' Dean laughed. The demon bent to the floor and Dean frowned. He stepped closer and received a blow to the face, the butt of the shotgun hitting him in the eye. Everything flashed white and dazed he fell backwards onto the ground, a hand pressed against his already bruised face. 'Shit.' He mumbled.

His vision fuzzed and he could only just make out the outline of his body. He heard the click of the shotgun and he scrambled to his feet, the outline moved with him and he heard the eerie laugh from before. Dean rubbed at his eyes ignoring the pain he felt as it brushed against his damaged skin.

'So what, you going to shoot me.' Dean chided as his vision cleared.

'Works for me, because then I'll be rid of your brother and you'll be forced to suffer within your mind for the rest of your life.'

The demon suddenly grabbed at his head, teh shotgun falling to the floor, eyes flashed between black and green.

Dean watched the onslaught between the demon and Sam for a moment before lunging for the papers. A foot stamped down on his hand and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. Instead he flung a hand out and threw the demon away, landing in one of the adjacent rooms. Dean curled his fingers around the paper and ran after him.

* * *

The demon was panting; curled on the floor Dean could see the ongoing fight between his brother and the creature which held him. 'Good job Sam; just hold him for a little longer, helps if we don't have interruptions.'

A glinting caught his eye and he saw Sam's hands go up round his neck and pull out the amulet, the gold metal flashed in the light of the flashlight and the swaying captured Dean. 'How…give it to me.' Dean demanded.

'Only if you release me.' The demon said coldly.

'You are bound to my body; I'm not going to release you.'

'So you'd rather live than your brother.'

Dean froze. 'What?'

'Your brother is inside me Dean, do you want him to suffer.'

'No because I'm going to exorcise you.' Dean growled lifting the paper in his hand.

'If you let me live you can have it back, it will free your brother, you for him. I can not use it now that I am bound, but I will not give it willingly.' The demon smirked. 'If you don't…' The demon's hand swung wide and held the amulet over a gap in the dirty wooden flooring. 'I'll drop it…andwho knows where it will end up…'

Dean stepped forward, hands reaching for the amulet which swung in the hands of the demon.

'Dean.' A pained whispered, Dean clenched his fist and looked down into the demon's eyes, which were green. 'Don't you dare…don't…you exorcise….him…you exorcise the bastard…no…deals...We could…get it…no deals Dean…your life…before mine.' The green eyes flashed black and the demon sneered.

Dean stepped back and began reading.

* * *

Dean's/Sam's body began to shudder and shake, head shaking violently, cries of pain ripping through its throat. 'As…you…wish.' The demon whispered, dropping the amulet, Dean stopped reading momentarily, hearing the clunks and thuds as the amulet fell. Dean took a deep breath before carrying on; Afterhe had read two more sentenceshe saw the black eyes flash green and the demon cried. 'DEAN STOP! You're hurting me.' Dean broke off and saw the body crouched on the floor a hand on its head. 'Dean please stop…it hurts.'

'Sam?' Dean ran forward, his brotherly instincts kicking in, placing his hands on his shoulders. He scanned Sam's face.'What hurts?'

'You will.' Dean gasped as he received a sharp kick to the stomach. The demon laughed, but it was weak and the kick seemed to have drained its energy. Dean scrambled back, cursing himself for letting it trick him. The demon eyed himw ith pure hatred and tried rising to its feet.

Standing back against the wall, he continued reading, hating having to watch his body twitching and shaking, screams of rage or pain, whatever they were filled the room.

Dean held his breath and he spoke the last word. 'Amen.' There was a horrifying scream and Sam's head snapped back, black smoke erupted from his mouth hitting the ceiling and bursting into flames. Dean dropped the journal and skidded to a halt beside Sam. He lifted him up into a sitting position, Sam's head resting in the crook of his arm.

'Sam.' He said softly. 'Sammy?' He shook him gently, eliciting a moan from the youngest Winchester. 'That's it Sam, open your eyes for me now.'

'Do I have to?' Sam murmured as he opened one halfway.

'Yeah kid you have to.'

'Is it out of me?' Sam asked dozily.

'No, I decided to let it stay and this is our final farewell, of course I got it out.'

'Took you long enough.' Sam let Dean help him to his feet, where he swayed slightly.

'Oh such little faith baby brother.' Sam bent over for a moment, hands on knees trying to steady his breathing. Dean stepped up beside him. 'You alright…ow' He so wasn't expecting the hand to come flying at him. 'What the hell.'

'You nearly made a deal you fucking jerk.' Sam said. Dean rubbed at his face and shrugged. 'Never make deals with the devil Dean, my life shouldn't come before your own.'

Dean shook his head, there was no point arguing any further he didn't want to go into this right now, instead he crouched over by the hole and peered down into it. 'Sam we need to get the amulet.'

Sam nodded and crouched down beside him and both looked down, Dean shined the flashlight into it, but there was nothing but dust and black. The amulet was gone from sight.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay so that wasn't the best chapter, but it was alright I guess, sorry if that bored you I tried my best to make it interesting and it turned out a little longer than planned too.

The next chapter will be up later on today so please keep an eye out and I hope you are still interested enough to come back and read and to find out if the brothers get that amulet, until then READ AND REVIEW for me please. Until chapter 19 my lovelies…..

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR PLEASE KEEP READING.


	19. Chapter 19

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 19

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'It's gone.'

'Dean it fell through a hole in the floor, there is no where for it to go.' Sam sighed, sitting back against the wall.

'Well I can't see it.' Dean shone the flashlight down the hole again. 'Maybe it fell through onto the floor below. Dean bought the flashlight up and focused it on Sam. 'You sure you're alright.'

'Tired, that exorcism wasn't exactly pleasant for me too you know.' Sam said holding out a hand. Dean grabbed it and pulled him up. 'Come on we need to find out where the amulet fell.' Sam let go of Dean and staggered several steps before he had to grab the wall for support.

'Maybe you should rest first.' Dean said, his voice laced with concern. 'I mean, the amulet can't get up and walk away and the demon's gone.'

'Yeah I know, it's just, I really want my body back Dean, no offence but your memories are going to drive me crazy.' Dean came and stood beside him, putting a hand on his arm for support.

'Yeah I know, some of your memories aren't exactly comforting either.' Dean lowered Sam down.

'Why what have you been seeing.' Sam said, turning his head to look at his brother.

'I've seen a few of your arguments with Dad, you really had some mouth on you when you were a kid, you know that.' Sam gave a laugh and nodded. Dean smiled. 'I saw…and felt, in Nebraska, when I was dying…I didn't know it….I'm sorry I was so selfish, I didn't realise how badly it affected you.'

Sam went quiet. 'Yeah well I was on the other side of that and I was right, you were shit scared, you know it's weird seeing the sides of you that you don't show.'

Dean fidgeted beside him. 'What do you mean?'

'You never told me you called Dad in Lawrence.' Sam said quietly, Dean turned away and shrugged.

'Yeah well, no big deal.'

'You say that a lot you know. I mean it was my fault, I shouldn't have taken you back to Lawrence if I knew it would have affected you like that, I mean that phone call to Dad, I wish you could have talked to me about it you know. You were scared and I wish you weren't so hard headed so that you could share that with me.'

'I talk to you about a lot of things Sam, and that phone call was no big deal, it was just, our old house, the place where Mom died, so when I thought it was back…' Dean coughed and fidgeted again.

'I just never meant to rip open old wounds, it hurt you know, you were really…I've never seen you like that.'

'Yeah, well I'm the big brother, I'm not meant to show you things like that, and I'm kinda embarrassed that you saw and heard that, a grown man calling his daddy for help like that.' Dean smiled weakly and bowing his head.

'No Dean don't be, I mean you were freaked and scared I would probably have done the same thing, I mean that house isn't exactly in our good books.'

'Yeah when that poltergeist got you…' Dean shook his head. 'Sam I'm sorry.'

'About what?'

'I gave you such crap and you know, maybe us swapping bodies was a good thing, we know more about each other, learned things that we didn't know about each other, I know now that you've dealt with a lot of things Sam, things I probably wouldn't have been able to deal with you know, like Jess, having to face me almost dying, these visions, the telekinesis I can handle, but those visions...'

Sam nodded. 'But I would really like to have my body back.' Sam said quietly.

Dean nodded and stood up. Sam gave a slight cough and mumbled something. Dean frowned. 'What did you say?'

'Thank you.'

Dean smiled. 'Your welcome, but what am I saying your welcome to.'

'You have your own demons to deal with, you have problems and suffer just like I do, but you always think of me first. Thank you.'

'It's my job.' He crouched near the hole and moved the flashlight over it once more.

'Yeah well, just promise me something Dean.'

'Yeah what.' He said, not looking up.

'That you'll start looking after yourself more, that you'll start caring more for your own life than mine.'

'Where the hell is that coming from.' Dean jerked his head up sharply and swung the flashlight round.

'Do you know the amount of memories in here that are of you saving my ass, or getting hurt because of me? Just promise you'll start watching out for yourself.'

Dean shook his head. 'So this amulet I think if we pull away some of the floor boards we might be able to get a better look.'

'Dean, don't change the subject.'

'Well I'm not going to promise that, as a big brother I will always end up putting you first and you are just going to have to accept that, now floorboards.' Dean said turning back to the hole. 'Oh and Sam you promise me something quick now would ya.'

'What's that?'

'That you never, never ever speak of this moment again, our little heartfelt conversation never happened, it was exorcised with the demon, got it.' He narrowed his eyes.

Sam laughed. 'I got it.'

Dean smiled and looked back down at the floor. 'Now are you okay to pry up some floor boards.'

Sam stood up, pausing for a moment. 'Yeah still a little tired but not so dizzy anymore, but do you think it's wise, I mean these floors aren't exactly stable enough as it is.' Sam said eyeing up the dark and rotting floor.

Dean put the flashlight on the floor and grabbed the boards. 'We'll just have to see now won't we?' He grunted pulling at the wood. 'You need to build up your upper body Sam and your arms, man they're scrawny.'

'Hey give me a break; I was at college for four years, not exactly enough time to do the amount of PT that I used to.' Sam shrugged.

The wood snapped, sending Dean back a few steps, he smiled and threw it aside, before moving back up beside the gap. 'Come on Sam, put my muscles to work.'

Sam laughed and grabbed one of the boards. Together they began ripping up the grizzled old wood until the small gap was at least a good metre and a half wide.

* * *

Sam wiped the sweat from his face and held a hand out. Dean slapped the flashlight into his outstretched palm. 'Thanks.'

'You see it.' Sam asked as Dean stepped up at the edge beside him, following the beam of the light.

'No…Wait go back to the right a little.' Dean said, slapping Sam on the leg. Sam muttered something, earning himself another slap, before bringing the beam back round and this time he caught the glint of something buried behind some rusty copper piping a little way down. 'Is that it?'

Dean shook his head. 'I'm not sure…' He leaned forward slightly. The wood beneath groaned and squeaked at the added pressure. 'It could be.' As he stood up the wood splintered and cracked along the edge, the soft wood bowing as it could no longer take the weight. Dean turned to Sam mouth open ready to speak, just as the panel beneath him broke off, taking Dean with it.

'DEAN!' Sam shouted he jolted as the support beneath him gave way sending Sam plummeting through the floor and after his brother.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **A bit of a sappy brotherly fluff chapter there, with another cliffy at the end, oh I can be so mean LOL. Anyway Spuffyshipper I did my best at putting in the scene you requested I hope it was the right one and that it was alright, it was the best I could do at this point in the story. Thank you for you review by the way. Oh and thanks also too:

Clarice, Talon81, Fairytoad14, Chocolate Obsessed Squirrel…, Pmsdevil01, Rae Artemis, OubletShadowStalker, Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy, CharliePace1983, RosieCotten, Supernaturaladdict, Kokomocalifornia, Dream Horizon. HOPE I DIDN'T MISS ANYONE, BUT IF I DID IM SORRY AND I THANK YOU TOO!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME Chapter 20 will be up later on today, it might be the last but if my writing gets out of hand well you never know, hope you enjoyed this chapter and until then…


	20. Chapter 20

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 20

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Dean awoke suddenly; the first thing that struck him was pain, lancing though his back and head. The next thing he realised was that he couldn't see and frantically bought his hand to his face, luckily he could just make out an outline and when he glanced upwards he could faintly see the beam of the flashlight from the floors above. _Shit the floor gave way. _Coughing he pushed himself painfully up, throwing the wood and broken piping that covered him aside.

Using the wall he stood up and braced himself against it, biting his lip against the throbbing pain, yet when he did he realised something else, the pain in his leg had moved further down and he could feel blood trickling down his leg, his face still felt like it was burning and tenderly touched his eye, there wasn't any pain. He froze as he continued to feel his face, he hissed as he hit his nose and chin, his hand moved up and brushed through his hair, he gasped and grasped at it, it was short, his hair was short, he pressed at his chest and couldn't feel his pendant. He started breathing heavily now, patting down on his body, it was _his _body. He gave a wobbly cry. 'Sam!' He stumbled forward using the wall to keep him up.

'Sammy! Answer me please!' Dean was frantic, they had switched back and the amulet was nowhere in sight, which meant one thing, when he had fallen from the floors above he had killed himself, killing Sam.

* * *

Slouching down he couldn't walk anymore, he had no idea where he was and he fought desperately to keep tears from falling. 'Okay Dean, calm down…you can fix this.'

He pushed himself straight again, moving back the way he had walked. As far as he could tell they had landed in a large room, void of any furniture, the window was boarded up beside him and he couldn't see whether or not they were on the first floor or the ground floor. That was answered for him however as he approached the gap. As the brothers had fallen they had hit the first floor only for thatfloor to give way too, sending them down into the dining hall on the ground floor. 'Oh god I killed Sam.' Dean grabbed at his face and fell to the floor.

* * *

A few minutes past and still dry-eyed Dean got back to his feet, swaying dangerously as nausea and shock began to set in. 'Need to find Sam.' He whispered to himself, he was not going to leave Sam to rot in an abandoned house.

* * *

For the first time he took stock of the room, it was wide and had hard tiles; it was a miracle his body wasn't badly damaged after the height he had fallen. 'Oh Sam I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry Sammy, you took care of my body and I sent you to your death.' Dean's voice trembled with the unshed tears and stumbled forward several more paces before he fell back down again.

He gave an angered cry and punched the ground, splitting the skin over his knuckles. He grabbed out for some support and instead of something sold he grasped fabric, his clutch tightened and he pulled himself over to it, feeling the familiar touch of denim beneath his skin. Trembling he ran his hand up until he felt Sam's jacket beneath his hand. 'Oh Sam.' Dean's voice hitched as he found his brother. He came into contact with wood and pushed it off, pulling away some rusted piping and brushing the dirt and dust delicatelyfrom his brother's body. Shaking he moved further up and bought his hand up to his brother's face, he ran his trembling hand through Sam's brown hair.

'I'm so sorry Sammy.' Dean whispered pulling his brother up against his chest, hand clutching at Sam's, he was still warm and he felt tears slide silently down his face to land in his brothers mop of hair. 'Oh god, I'm so sorry-' He froze as he felt something squeeze his hand. 'Sam.' He whispered, trembling he pulled his hand away and did something he hadn't even thought to do, having already accepted defeat; he placed his hand on his brother's chest. He gave a laugh, which sounded more like a sob as he felt his heart beating beneath his hand. Reluctantly tearing his hand away from the symbol of life, he grabbed Sam's hand again. 'Sam do something for me.' Again the hand squeezed his. _Oh thank you, thank you. _Dean mentally cried.

He laid his brother flat onto the ground and leaned over him, able to just make out the body in the dark. 'Can you open your eyes?' Another squeeze. 'No Sam, I want you to open your eyes, we've switched back Sam.' He tired saying enthusiastically, hoping it would shock his brother awake.

'I can't.' Dean had to put his head close to Sam's head to hear the words.

'I need you to.' Dean said with a little force.

'Can't.' Sam whispered.

'NO Sam! Open them now!'

Sam hissed and twisted in his arms. 'That hurt.' He whispered, his back arched slightly and he gave a pained cry. Dean scanned Sam, but couldn't make out any injuries in the dark.

'Okay Sam, I'm going to check you over, just try and relax.' Den lowered him down and began running his hands over him. He felt the lump at the side of Sam's head and winced at the thought of Sam's head hitting the tiles. He ran down Sam's chest and arms, he felt blood on Sam's left arm and Sam bucked and pulled away as Dean applied slight pressure. Dean shrugged off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head and proceeded in shredding it.

'You know I liked this tee.' He said as he wrapped a thick strip over Sam's arm. 'You owe me a new shirt now Sam.' Sam hissed and moved his arm away, crying out as he did.

Dean let him and moved further down pulling his jacket over his bare chest, he knew Sam had several cracked ribs, courtesy of hardy and his gang, he then checked Sam's legs. Sam had yet to open his eyes, but as Dean touched his ankle he moved it away with a pained grunt, Dean frowned and grabbed gently at the limb, the ankle was swelling fast, but didn't feel broken thankfully, using the remaining fabric of his tee he wrapped it around the ankle.

He moved back to the head, and grasped it gently, turning the head up to look at him. 'Sam open your eyes, I need to know you are able to see and I need to know if your concussion is bad.'

'What bout you.' Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled softly, once again running his hands through Sam's hair. 'I'm fine Sam, little headache and feel a little nauseous, legs a bit sore and my face is throbbing like hell, I guess you're stronger than I thought hey.' He saw Sam smile. 'Now I need you to open your eyes for me Sam.'

Dean tapped Sam's face gently and he almost beamed with pride when Sam's eyes opened to mere slits. Sam blinked several times before opening them fully. 'Dean where are we.' He mumbled. He blinked again. 'It's….fuzzy.'

'I think you have a really bad concussion Sammy boy.'

'Am I dead.' Sam whispered.

Dean gave a short chuckle. 'No Sam you're not.'

'How'd we switch back then?' Dean frowned and un-consciously brushed Sam's hair from his face. He saw Sam's body trembling and he heard Sam's pained whimper. 'Damn Dean, I hurt all over.'

Dean felt his heart sink; he had caused Sam this pain. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry…uh I don't know. I didn't touch the amulet.'

* * *

Sam sighed and turned his head. 'Dean, what's that.' He said his eyes catching something a little way from them, the dark object was hanging from some piping which was dangling from the hole above.

Dean lowered Sam flat to the ground and pushed himself up, swaying as vertigo caught up with him. Dean took another deep breath and limped over to it, reaching up he grasped cold metal and yanked it down. The piping above creaked and groaned as Dean's tug loosened it slightly.

'What is it Dean.' Sam's small voice called.

'I don't know Sam, but we have to get out of here, I don't know how much longer this ceiling is going to hold.' Dean said, shoving the round object into his pocket and shuffling to his brother's side. 'Come on Sam.' He said gently, grasping his brother under the arms and gently easing him up.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Fine so that wasn't my last chapter Lol damn hands and imagination they have a mind of their own, lol, anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter it was actually fun to write (not in a sick sadistic way), oh come on you didn't think I would actually kill off Sam now did you. (Smiles innocently) Please READ AND REVIEW. I hope to see you at the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow, so until then….

THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS.


	21. Chapter 21

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 21

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Finding the door was easy, but getting his brother to it was not. Sam continued to sink to the ground after mere steps and Dean was starting to lose his patience, he was filled with a mix of fear and worry, twice now a little more of the floor above fell through onto their floor, missing him and Sam by mere centimetres and he was anxious to get out.

'Hey Sam.' He knew he needed to keep Sam awake. 'Do you remember the time I picked you up from school, told the teacher you had to come out early because our dad was sick?' Silence. 'Because it was your thirteenth birthday and I wanted to do something nice for you.' He shook Sam slightly as he pulled him up. 'So I took you to the movies and then for ice cream.' He gave a small chuckle. 'And I shoved the cone right in your face.' They were walking now, slowly but they were moving. 'You had chocolate ice cream all over you, it was hilarious, of course when you ran out with that bowl you swiped from the table next to us, very impressed by the way…'He said softly as he adjusted the weight Sam was leaning against him, as they stumbled to where Dean assumed the door was. 'and I ran after you to find you had thrown it over the impala, man I could of killed you, but there was witnesses…' Dean said quietly, pausing for a moment as the wood above them creaked, reminding him of his car doors. 'You just laughed and promised you'd clean it later before Dad got home from the hunt.'

Dean reached out with his hand for the wall sliding it along so he could feel for the door, he heard Sam moan beside him, and shook him gently. 'Then we were passing by that bridge and you were looking at the river…you had that stupid smile on your face when you asked if we could go for a swim.' Dean smiled; he didn't have many memories of when he and Sam did something, somewhat normal, that was the whole reason for the day though. 'Then you jumped straight off that fucking bridge, I swear I had a heart attack. You just yelled, "well i'm clean now Dean"' He heard a small chuckle beside him, just as his hand knocked into something cold. Dean lowered Sam to the ground before running his hand up and down.

'Hey I found the door.' He said as he pulled Sam back up. 'Okay Sam we're getting out of here real soon and then I'll take you to the hospital, because I don't like this whole silence phase you're going through you're more annoying than a freaking mime, you know I swear mimes aren't human, damn freaks and that whole invisible items, non talking mumbo crap.' As he pushed the door open there was a loud crash and a larger portion of the ceiling fell, out of pure instinct Dean shielded Sam with his own body.

He gritted his teeth as a piece of wood struck his back and he knew it had made him bleed.

* * *

Dean felt himself being pushed up and looked down to see Sam staring up at him, looking almost drugged to the eyeballs, his eyes shifting and retracted in a way Dean definitely did not like. Dean looked over his shoulder at the room, most of which was now covered in some sort of debris, a heavy clank sounded and Dean pulled away and moved towards the beam of light that flickered among some wood.

He pushed aside the wood and wiped his hand frantically as a spider scurried across it, eliciting a shiver from the older Winchester, spiders freaked him out a little, he wouldn't show it, he could be near them, but he couldn't have them touch him. His hand touched cold metal and he wrapped his hand around the flashlight. He smirked and banged it against his palm to stop the light flickering, before swinging it around the room.

'Okay Sam, I have some light now, that'll make it easier, now come on up on your feet princess.' Dean grunted as Sam's leg hit his injured leg and nudged his ribs slightly.

Sam mumbled something and Dean leant closer to hear what he was saying. He smiled.

'You were screaming Sammy.' Sam mumbled. 'I just laughed, I remember just laughing and going back under the water.'

Dean laughed as Sam started relaying some more of that stupid childhood memory he had used to get Sam walking, why he couldn't have remembered something a bit more dramatic and Dean to the rescue he had no idea. Sam went silent as they pulled into the corridor that adjoined the room. Dean swung the flashlight left then right.

'Left.' Sam's voice said weakly.

'Left.' Dean bit his lip. 'You sure.'

'Feeling.'

'Okay I was you long enough to trust one of those, so are you going to walk or am I going to have to help you, because I'm aching all over.'

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. Dean shook him as he felt Sam sliding to the ground and pulled him up a little. 'Ok I know how badly you want to sleep, trust me I feel the same, but we have to stay awake Sam, understand, we have to stay awake, you have to stay awake.'

'Can you stop saying the word awake?' Sam moaned, head lolling sideways. 'It's starting to get creepy.'

Dean smiled, Sam's voice was still breathless and child sounding, but at least he was a little more coherent, however he didn't like the look in Sam's eyes and knew that the concussion was bad and no matter how much Sam was starting to feel better, that he had to watch him carefully.

* * *

They had reached the end of the feakishly long corridor and Dean fell against the wall, Sam hit him in the side and that was enough to pull Dean over, his stomach retching pitifully. His head was blinding and he knew Sam wasn't faring any better, Sam had already been sick twice and he was growing even more sluggish. Dean pulled himself back against the wall and pulled Sam along with him.

'Okay Sam, I can't go on any more.'

Sam turned his head slowly to see him, Dean turned the light on him and frowned as Sam's eyes took a long while to respond, they had stopped shifting a little while ago, but the slow reaction to the light worried Dean. 'Sam I need you to do something for me.'

Sam nodded, closing his eyes.

'Okay first thing is open your eyes.' Sam did very slowly. 'Right, Sam can you tell me what year it is.'

'Two thousand and, thousand and uh…six.' He said, Dean nodded and held up his fingers in the dim light.

'How many.'

Sam squinted and held up three of his fingers. 'Nope, wrong answer Sam.' Dean had two fingers up.

'Uh what's our Dad's name?'

'Jonathan.' Sam said that with little hesitation.

'What's my name?'

'Dunno, never met you before.' Dean froze and his face sank, Sam turned to him, with a lop sided grin and after a beat he said.'Dean, its Dean.'

Dean slapped his arm and growled. 'Don't you ever do that to me that was not funny.'

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulder. 'Stopped you from asking those stupid questions.' Dean tried to ignore how his brother's words were staring to slur.

'They're not stupid Sam, it's an indicator to how bad your concussion is and it's not good Sam.'

Sam shrugged and said. 'Well Dean, you're not too good yourself.'

Dean smiled knowinglyand fidgeted as something dug into his side. He twisted but couldn't move it and so finally he stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out the object Sam had pointed to earlier. 'Hey Sam…hey wake up!' Sam opened his eyes gradually eyes trying to focus on the object in his brother's hand.

'What s'it' Sam slurred slightly

Dean uncurled his fingers and shone the light on the object in his hand. 'Sam, it's the amulet.' Dean exclaimed, holding it out for Sam to see, its gold extremities were coated in thick layers of dust and was slightly scratched and the jade stone in the centre was shattered, the gold chain had snapped at some point, he was unsure how, but it was the amulet alright.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay this was a bit of a weak chapter I admit, but a new plot has hit me and this story has a little while to go yet, trust me. Our boys are beaten, bloodied, tired, concussed and they're a little fluffed with brotherly love, wow sounds a bit like a potion mix LOL anyway please READ AND REVIEW and hopefully the next chapter should be up either later on tonight or early morning. (UK time) I hope you're still enjoying it. Until chapter 22 my lovelies….

THANK YOU MY BELOVED REVIEWERS THIS IS YOUR STORY AS MUCH AS MINE, even though I write it, SO KEEP THE REVIEWS HEADING MY WAY! LOVE YA ALL.


	22. Chapter 22

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 22

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Sam stared at it with a frown on his face. 'Dean, the jade is broken.' Sam pointed out, one of his hands hovering in mid air reaching for it.

'The what?' Dean asked turning the amulet in his hand.

Sam sighed and pulled himself away from the wall, groaning as his body protested against the movement. 'The stone in the centre.' He whispered, his hand was a mere centimetre from it when he felt something, it was like an electrical current, he could almost feel the vibes through his fingers, the slight buzzing running through his ears. He withdrew his hand and the buzzing stopped and the feel of the current left his fingers. He frowned and looked at Dean, but by looking at his brother, he could see Dean had not felt the same as him, Dean was staring at the amulet, a deep scowl on his face and his lips slightly parted with his tongue stuck out a little way. If Sam didn't have such a blinding headache he would have laughed at the strange look of intense thought on his brother's face. Instead he settled for a: 'Careful you'll break.'

Dean jerked his head up and gave his brother a shake of his head. 'Hey I know….' Sam said quietly. 'It's hard adjusting back after you've had this.' Sam raised his hand and pointed to the top of his head, giving Dean a quirky smirk.

'Yeah well, at least the chicks dig me more.'

'Dig me.' Sam gave a chuckle. 'Who says that anymore?' He sighed and leant his head back, wincing as his bump touched the wall.

'Dude if you try and sleep one more time I am going to…oh screw it.' Instead of threatening to he grabbed Sam's arm and pinched the skin hard with his nails. Sam sat up with a yelp and grabbed at his arm, instantly awoken. 'Sam I'm sorry okay, but you have to stay awake.' He said the last word slow punctuating the words.

'I know, but…'

'No buts.'

'So what were you thinking?' Sam asked.

'I was just wondering.' He looked down at the amulet in his hand. 'Do you think the spell broke, because the amulet did?'

Sam shrugged. 'Possibly, the jade must have held the curse or whatever it was, and breaking it probably ended it. Anyway, we're back to normal.' He said slowly and breathlessly.

'Well as normal as a Winchester can be.' Dean added with a smirk dangling the amulet by the chain.

'Yeah.' Sam said.

He painfully turned his throbbing head to look at his brother, Dean was swinging the amulet from its broken chain, Sam followed the movement, enchanted, hazel eyes shifting back and forth. He inched closer to Dean and reached out and grabbed it in his hand, ripping it from Dean's grasp. Almost instantaneously he felt shivers running up his arm and he cried out as electricity pulsated through him, he could hear Dean screaming his name. His back arched and his head was thrown back, his grip however tightened on the amulet, the small shards of the stone in the centre digging into the palm of his hand.

A woman's soft voice echoed through his head. _'Revenge is within my grasp.' _The words were soft but had an underlying tone that was ice cold and sent shivers through him.

He could feel warm hands on his face and he cried out again as the current flew through his already battered body. 'Sam! Sammy stop, Sam!' Nails were clawing at his hand, prying his fingers, but he tightened his grip and the electric waves changed from roaring pain to a softer touch that calmed him. Those fingers still clawed desperately at his hand and he could still hear his name being shouted.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure on what was happening one second they're talking then the next Sam gets this out of focus, in a daze, hypnotic look and he rips the amulet from his hand. Then Sam is screaming and it's full of pain and fear and he doesn't know what to do. So he grabbed his face, trying to keep it from hitting the wall as it is flung back, he calls him but he's not responding. _He grabbed that amulet. _His hands are pulling at Sam's gently at first but when Sam refuses to let go, he's digging his nails in tearing at the fingers, willing Sam to drop it. 'SAM!' As Sam goes limp he recoils. Almost unsure, frightened to touch him.

'Sammy.' He whispers the name, like it's poison; he edges forward and reaches for his brother's neck, the light of the flashlight focuses on Sam's face. 'Sam.' He says it a little louder, his fingers are about to make contact when Sam shoots up, their head collide and theyboth fall back with pained yelps.

Dean's the first to recover and he's crawled back over. Putting one hand on his brother's leg he reaches with the other for his brother's hand.

'Sam answer me.' As his hands curl over his brother's fingers, he's surprised to find that Sam simply lets him tug his hand open. Revealing the amulet in his palm, which is bleeding slightly from the jades _once_jagged edges.

The amulet lay there, all the dirt, dust and scratches are gone, the jade is perfectly rounded again, almost as though it had never been damaged, the chain was rejoined and clasped neatly together. It looked brand new.

Sam groaned and as he sat upthe amuletdroppedto the floor, he rubs at his head. Dean pushedhis hands aside and grabs his face, a little roughly.

'Sam, speak to me.'

'What do you want me to say?' Sam says weakly. Dean looked down at the amulet with distaste and using the flashlight he hits it away from them.

'What happened?' Dean asks, and Sam notices the moisture in his brother's eyes and the way he sniffs slightly.

'I don't know?' Sam says quietly, he dropped his head down to look at the amulet, but Dean yanked his head up again, Sam grabs at his hands and closes his eyes as nausea set in. 'Please don't do that.'

'Then tell me what happened!' Dean's fingers are digging into his already bruised skin and he flinches.

'Dean stop.' Sam grips his hand with his own. 'I don't know. I felt, it was like being electrocuted one minute and then it was warm…I…' Dean dropped his hand from his brother's face and he averted his eyes quickly.

'Dean…' Before he could get any further Dean grabbed his forearms and began pulling him up. Sam frowned and let his body go slack.

'This is no times for games Sam, we're getting out of here, I'm taking you to a hospital then we are leaving this town for good, now move!' He said forcefully, Sam knew Dean was just worried but he hated being ordered about like a dog.

'We need to take the amulet.' Sam said, he connected eyes with Dean for a moment, before his brother pulled his away.

'That thing is staying here; we are not taking it with us.'

'Why?' Sam grunted as Dean managed to pull him to his knees.

'Stop arguing and get up. I know you can Sam.' Sam turned his head and reached out with a hand for the amulet. Dean let one hand go and grabbed at his wrist, pulling it back. 'Don't touch it Sam.'

'For crying out loud Dean.' Sam winced as Dean pulled at him.

'Please Sam.' Sam turned his head at his brother's plead. 'I just want to get us out.' He said softly. 'Get you checked out and get away from here.'

'Dean, we're spent; I don't think we're getting out of here tonight.' Sam whispered, his gaze shifting slightly to look at the amulet. Dean noticed the movement and gently tugged at his brother's arm.

'We are getting out of here Sam, so get your fat ass up and moving before I drag you out of here.'

'You wanna bet.' Sam starts.

'Dean I can't.' Sam sighs he didn't want to move around, because sitting still meant the pain would lessen, but if he moved it rattled around his body making him feel sick and sleepy.

'Right that's it.' Dean grabbed Sam's arm.

'Dean what are you…oh no.' Sam cried out as Dean bent low and put his arms around Sam's leg and putting Sam's arm over his head. 'NO Dean, don't.' He gave a cry as Dean lifted Sam over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. He wriggled furiously. 'Dean put me down; I'm not a fucking girl.'

'Well you're acting like one, now stop fuckign wriggling, cause you nearly kicked me in the jewels.' Dean hissed, adjusting the weight.

Sam sighed he was too tired to fight but it didn't stop him trying. 'Look I'll walk I promise, just please put me down. This isn't doing you any good.' Dean stopped walking; they hadn't got far, but far enough to prove Dean's point.

Dean lowered Sam to the ground, steadying him as he swayed on his feet. 'I wasn't planning on carrying you far Sammy boy, just far enough to prove I wasn't taking your shit.' He walked away slowly, arms outstretched ready to catch Sam if he falls, instead Sam simply stares at him.

Dean pushed open a door and peered in, hoping it would lead to the entrance hall. While his back was turned Sam sharply twisted and he held out his hand. The amulet hurtled towards him, landing in his palm, smiling he closed his fist around it and looked back at Dean with emerald green eyes, as Dean turned to look up at him with an apologetic grin, Sam pocketed the amulet swiftly and his green eyes snapped back to hazel, before responding with a similar smirk.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay my darlings that was the next chapter, what do you think about it, REVIEW for me please, coz that's the only way I'm going to find out. Oh did you like the new twist, three guesses what's happened. MWAHAHA it's nice to be evil sometimes, I think if I was in supernatural I would be a demon LOL.

Anyway next chapters should be up tomorrow, so until then….

THANK YOU AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS ALL OF YOU ARE GREAT AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. UNTIL TOMORROW….


	23. Chapter 23

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 23

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Finally.' Dean laughed as he pushed open one of the many doors, 'look Sam, there's the front door, we're almost out.' Dean re-adjusted Sam, so he wasn't leaning so heavily against him. Dean was thankful that his headache and nausea was sub-siding and he thought Sam's was a little too, until about three doors down when Sam had fallen heavily against the wall, meaning Dean had to aid his younger brother once more.

'How long?' Sam mumbled.

'huh?'

'M'tired.' Sam said. 'Don't know why…all of a sudden I'm tired.'

Dean frowned and pulled Sam up a little as he started to sink to the ground. 'Well just stay awake, we haven't far to go now.' He was a little baffled, after Sam had let go of the amulet he was coherent and alert and now fifteen minutes later he was back to being tired and dopey and worrying Dean to death. He took a quick glance over his shoulder, wondering whether he should go back for it, but Sam groaned in his arms and instead he pulled them into the entrance hall and towards the door that led to sweet freedom and his beautiful car.

'Dean, Dad's journal.' Sam suddenly grasped hold of Dean's sleeve.

'What?'

'Where is it?' Sam said, pushing himself off Dean. 'It's upstairs.' Dean grabbed hold of Sam's arm as he swayed.

'Look I'll get you into the car and I'll go back for it.' Sam shook his head at Dean's answer.

'We'll both go.'

'Dude you are not going up those rickety stairs, I mean you're too loopy and they're dangerous.' Sam looked up with heavy lidded eyes. 'Sam what's going on with you, one minute your chipper and the next you're like this, it's freaking me out a little.'

Sam dropped his head and shrugged. 'I don't know; just feel really tired all of a sudden. I'll wait here, but don't be long.' Sam said quietly, lowering himself to the ground. Dean nodded his head and as quickly as his aching limbs and head would let him, he dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Sam slumped back and laid his head against the wall, the cold soothing his head slightly. He eyes dropped and he slumped into sleep.

Eyes opened slowly, eyes of the brightest green, Sam's head turned to the stairs then with a satisfied smile he pulled himself up and hands in pockets he moved to one of the doors, he looked around first, before he tested it with his hands, it was locked. 'Well at least the damn door lock stayed together, unlike the rest of my poor house.' Sam said. Smiling he placed as hand over the door knob. '_Aperio_' he muttered and the door swung inwards. Pushing it all the way open he revealed stone steps, which led to the basement of the house. He made sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

Dean was on high alert, every squeak and groan of the floor beneath him or tap of something above him, had his eyes darting from side to side, grip tightening on the flashlight, cursing himself silently that he had left Sam in the dark. When he reached the second flight of stairs, he paused for a moment and stepped back, eyes looking down the corridor. He could hear the faint echoes of footsteps below him.

'SAM!' He called. He was torn between going back to his brother or getting his dad's journal, he knew Sam would want him to get the journal, so he ran up the stairs as fast as his leg would allow and carefully slid into the room they had fallen through. The floor creaked and bent beneath his feet and he had the urge just to leave the journal and get out before he fell through for a second time. _No it's dad's journal, can't leave it. _The leather bound book was laying just a little way through the door, he couldn't remember if he had put it there or if he was holding it when he fell and that was where it had fallen. Dean edged along the wall, and used his foot to pull the book towards him. As it reached him he scooped it up and moved swiftly from the room, tucking the journal safely inside his jacket.

* * *

Sam ran his hand along the wall, tracing the symbols of protection that were etched there; a smile was on his face as he hummed a random tune. As he stepped off the last step he moved to another door and spoke loudly. _'Patefacio ego ordo thee, pro ego sum castellanus' _Dribbles of red bled from the top of the door, making it's way down, converging in the centre to make a symbol. Sam raised his hand and placed a hand on the symbol. The door squeaked as it swung inwards revealing a large domed room.

'Finally, I have waited years for this.' Sam narrowed his eyes and moved around the room. 'Now where is it?'

Sam froze as he heard a name being yelled above him. 'Not yet boy I haven't time.' Sam whispered staring up at the ceiling.

There was a small noise behind and Sam chuckled as a black cat jumped from the bookcase behind him. 'You do make me very stereotypical Shadow.' Sam chuckled as the cat moved through him,sending chills up his spine. 'You've been waiting all this time, my darling.' The cat yowled and vanished from sight, before reappearing by a small chest, he placed a paw on it, before disappearing again, and this time he did not return.

Sam strode forward and put a finger on the lock of the chest. '_Aperio.' _The chest clicked and Sam lifted the lid.

Sam smiled as he pulled a small black book from the chest; he ran a finger over the front of it, almost lovingly. 'It's been awhile.' The green eyes flashed and he laughed softly.

A small meow alerted him to Shadow on the steps. The cat turned its green eyes up towards the first door. 'His brother is returning.' Sam mumbled. He placed the book in the pocket of his jacket and ran up the steps; he mumbled some words and the door slammed shut behind him. He bent low and brushed a hand through the black cat, which misted out. Sam sped out the first door pushing it closed. Again he mumbled some words and the door clicked, he smirked and put a hand on it.

'Sam?'

Sam withdrew his hand as though the wood had burnt him, and turned to see Dean looking at him from the top of the stairs. Sam stepped back and the eyes clicked to normal hazel. Sam flung a hand to his head and witha painedgroan hecollapsed.

* * *

Dean ran down the steps and ran to his brother's side. He was confused to say the least, Sam had been alert, like before, better yet he had gotten up and walked over to the other side of the room, but now he was laying in a heap on the floor, he just couldn't understand it.

'Sam, wake up.' He tapped his face lightly.

He received a mumble and a twitch. 'Sam? What the hell happened?' He gave his arm a small shake.

Sam's eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times to rid himself of the haze. He turned his head slowly to both sides, before his eyes met with Dean's.

'Sam, are you alright?' Dean asked, Sam's eyes were full of complete disorientation. 'You need to talk to me here buddy.'

'Dean, how did I get here?' Sam whispered, he raised a hand and pointed to the door. 'I was over there.' He frowned and rubbed at his head, it was pounding viciously, like someone was hitting him with a hammer.

'Sam you walked here.'

'When? I don't…' Sam closed his eyes and chewed his lip in frustration. 'I didn't.'

'Yes you did Sam, you did, I saw you.'

'Dean, I don't remember.'

'What's the last thing you do remember?' Dean asked, placing his palm against Sam's head.

'You put me over there and said you were going to get Dad's journal…did you get it?' Dean nodded and felt Sam's cheeks.

'You're burning up a bit Sam; let's get you the hell out of here.' He didn't want to stay in this house a minute longer; he was frightened by Sam's behaviour and was desperate to get him to a hospital.

'Are you okay.' Sam asked.

'I'm fine Sam.' _I'm just worried about you.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **So that was chapter 23, I hope you liked it, bet you can guess what happened to Sam now, huh. Anyway its only going to be the one update tonight SORRY, my brother wants the computer, man I'm so annoyed with them, they ate my tic tacs, I bought them and they ate them didn't even ask ARGH BROTHERS. LOL anyway READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the latest addition, I hope you like it.

Until the tomorrow my lovelies…

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I LOVED THEM, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! And yeah we are having a really hot July in the UK Clarice, it's too hot I hate heat lol, we're expecting 37 degrees on Thursday it'll kill me! Lol


	24. Chapter 24

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 24

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Just stay awake for me Sammy, okay.' Dean gently lowered Sam into the passenger seat andleant over his brother to put the belt on. He pulled back and looked at Sam, pressing a hand against his forehead. He bit his lip in frustration, eyes searching Sam's hazel orbs. 'Sam you're really burning up, you need to stay awake, can you do that.'

'Dean, I don't…feel right.'

'Is it your head?' Dean asked.

'I don't know.' Sam sighed rolling his head away from Dean. Sam's hand moved to his chest and clutched at the pendant which still hung there. 'Dean.'

'Keep it for now Sam.' He said softly, with one hand outstretched ready to push Sam back into the car, he stepped back and closed the door gently.

Deanwas halfway around the car when he paused and looked up at the house. It had taken him far longer than he had desired, getting Sam to the car, and he was aching terribly now the sudden adrenaline had left him, the pain from his back and head and the tingling in his leg all rushed at him. He put a hand on the hood of the car and waited a moment for the dizzy wave to subside.

'Okay Dean.' Dean mumbled to himself. He lifted his head and moved to the driver's door. He took one final glance back at the house. He stopped and frowned as he saw a black cat seated on the door step, the way the green eyes seemed to slice into him unnerved him, yet he was transfixed.

'Dean.'

Dean broke his gaze and looked in through the window as Sam called his name. 'I know Sam.' He looked back up, the cat was gone. 'My head must be worse than I thought.' Dean mumbled as he pulled the driver's door open and climbed in, pulling it out of park he hit the accelerator and the car jolted forward, before carrying on smoothly towards the hospital.

* * *

'HELP SOMEONE!' Dean pretty much threw himself through the doors of A&E. A couple of nurses ran towards him.

'Sir what's the problem.' A male nurse grabbed his arm gently and tried to seat the man in a chair, but Dean wasn't having any of it.

'It's not me, you idiot get off! My brother…'

The male nurse released him. 'Where is he?'

'In the car, I can't wake him, we were renovating a house and we fell through the floors, he hit his head hard….I can't….he just….ow…' Dean raised a hand to his head, but refused to be helped. 'My brother…Sam…'

The male nurse caught him as he collapsed. 'Suzy get me a gurney, Mike, Chloe go out front and take another with you, his brother must still be out in the car. Georgia page Dr Kelly.'

'Right away.' Georgia ran to the nurse's station.

The male nurse gently lowered Dean the rest of the way to the ground. He checked his pockets and found Dean's wallet. 'Dean Winlow.' He said looking at the fake Id, his gaze then moved to the picture on the clear side of the wallet, it was Dean with what he suspected to be the younger brother. He smiled and placed the wallet back in Dean's pocket.

'Jordan.' Jordan, the male nurse looked up as Suzy returned with a gurney.

'Alright Dean, lets get you checked over.'

* * *

A soft meow caused the green eyes to snap open. Sam's head turned to the side and watched the black cat leap from the window ledge and onto the bed. Reaching up, Sam pulled the tubes from his nose and with a few muttered words disconnected the heart monitor. He gently pried the IV out, not even eliciting a wince as it was pulled out and began to bleed.

'Shadow my dear, where is it?' Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed.

The black cat misted out and reappeared by the closet on the far side of the room. Sam nodded his head and pointed to the door. The black cat gave small mew and misted out.

Sam pulled open the closet and rummaged through his jacket, pulling out the black book he wandered back to the bed. 'Hmm, I need something…this will have to do regrettably.' Sam pulled out the clean bed pan and filled it with some water from the attached bedroom. 'I need…' Sam moved to the closet and rummaged in the jean pockets, pulling out a penknife. 'It's a little primitive but this will do.' Sam murmured, staring at the pan, holding his palm out, he sliced it neatly, letting the blood drip into the bowl.

He muttered some words and the water turned black. 'Show me the descendants of Tristan Marella. Show me the first who will pay for my death, for the death of Elizabeth Pastern.' Sam's/Elizabeth's green eyes flashed triumphantly as the face of a dark haired man hovered on the black water, blue eyes lighting up as the man laughed at an unseen person. 'You will be the first.' Elizabeth laughed. She placed a finger in the water to break the spell. 'Dominic Marella.'

A hiss from outside the room drew her attention and quickly the green eyes made way to the hazel and Sam dropped to the floor like a stone.

* * *

'Dean.' A mans voice called to him, he didn't recognise it, it wasn't Sam, he pressed his eyes tightly closed, longing to sleep. 'Mr Winlow.' His eyes were pried apart and a light was flashed in them.

'Get off.' Dean slurred, swiping out at the offending object. A clang told him he had hit the intended object knocking it from the hands of whoever was using it.

'Mr Winlow, can you hear us?' A woman's voice asked and he felt petite fingers on his hand.

'Yeah.' Dean half mumbled, opening his eyes a crack, everything was so goddamn white. 'Shit Sam!' He tried to jump up, but a large hand pressed gently against him.

'Mr Winlow, can you please stay still.'

Dean finally relented and opened his eyes fully, blinking to get them used to the bright light of the room. He turned his head slowly, catching sight of a dark haired female nurse and a light haired male. The male moved forward and asked Dean how many fingers he was holding up. 'Two.' Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

Jordan nodded ignoring the sarcasm. 'Sir do you know why you're here.'

Dean had to think hard to remember what he had told them. 'My brother and I were renovating a house, we fell through, and he was….where is he!' he said sharply. 'Where's my brother, you got him right, I didn't…he's okay?' He asked eyes like daggers.

The nurse bobbed her head, being polite and scurried from the room. 'I'll find out for you.'

Dean dropped back against the pillow. 'So what's wrong with me?' He said jokingly, eyes watching the door anxiously.

'Bruising to your back, a small cut on your left leg, mild concussion, which requires you to spend another day here for observational purposes, and a few other minor cuts and bruises all in all for the fall you described, you are extremely lucky.' Jordan said. He tried getting Dean's attention, but it was focused on the door, almost with an unnatural obsession. 'I'm sure your brother is fine Dean.' Dean frowned and continued his watch on the door.

'What's taking so long?' Dean finally spoke.

'I'm not sure.' Jordan was about to move to the door when the girl rushed back in.

'Jordan we need a hand with the other Winlow.' She glanced at Dean for a second then back up to Jordan.

'Sam?' Dean struggled into a sitting position. 'Wait what's wrong?'

The nurse was already gone. 'I'm sure it's fine Dean.' Jordan placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder before walking swiftly from his room.

'No wait!' Dean threw the covers off him. 'I'm coming Sammy.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **How was that chapter for you, I hope you liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME, because I love my reviews as my ever faithful ones know lol THANKS AGAIN GUYS. So we've figured out that the witch/psychic whatever she is, is named Elizabeth and what her plans are, but sadly her presence isn't doing Sam any good. Poor Sammy, oh and sorry about the cat, I couldn't resist lol.

Anyway my bros nicking the computer off me, so the next chapter won't be up until later on tonight. So until then…..


	25. Chapter 25

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 25

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Dean grabbed his jeans before leaving the room, he may have been desperate to see his brother, but not desperate enough so that the whole hospital could see his ass. He shoved them on quickly before stumbling off down the corridors; he could see Jordan disappearing into one of the rooms about ten or so doors down and he prayed he was heading for the right room.

Using the wall as a guide he pushed himself forward. A streak of black in the corner of his right eye however made him turn his head and he held his breath as he saw the same black cat from before, green eyes watching him. _Cats aren't allowed in hospitals, great now I'm seeing things. _Dean rubbed at his eyes and when he pulled his hands away the cat was gone. 'Sam.' Dean suddenly remembered, but before he could take another step Jordan came out of the room and seeing him rushed over.

'What the hell are you doing out of bed.' Jordan reached for his arm.

'Get off me! I want to see Sam I have a right to know how my brother is.' Dean growled, jerking his arm away.

Jordan sighed. 'Fine, but quickly.'

'What happened?'

'Huh.' Jordan spoke lightly.

'With Sam.'

'No one knows, you're brother is sick Dean, he is very weak. Doctors aren't too sure what it is, as there is no indication that it's from the head injury.' He felt Dean tense under him. 'But are doctors are the best Mr Winlow, they're doing everything they can. Mr Winlow, can you explain your brothers other injuries.'

'We were in a car accident and a few days before Sam had a run in with some biker guys at a bar. No deal I kicked some ass.' Dean smiled weakly. 'Why did they need you're help.'

'Sam somehow pulled his IV out and the heart monitor out the wall, he was found on the floor unconscious, it's a mystery to everyone.' Jordan stopped speaking as he stopped outside Sam's door. 'He's resting now, I'll leave you alone. I'll be back in half hour, and that's it.'

Dean nodded and pushed open the door.

* * *

Sam was pale; it unnerved Dean to see his brother like this. For a moment he stood at the doorway, not really wanting to go near him, for fear of pulling something out or damaging his brother further. So crossing the room he sat in the chair that was placed in the corner, green eyes watching his brother.

After ten minutes he moved his chair closer to the bed, then five minutes later he had the chair right next to it and his hand resting lightly over Sam's.

'You know Sam, I was just thinking how, you know, it's always you, nothing bad seems to happen to me, okay so I got electrocuted, but secretly we both know it was my fault for sitting in water. I think it's the whole psychic thing, I hope your kids don't inherit it, cause Sam I don't think you'll escape the supernatural that way.' Dean went silent and his eyes wandered around the room, unable to believe he has said that out loud.

'They need to clean your room kid; it smells like rotten…' Dean stood up sharply and moved around the bed. His eyes darted to bedside table as he noticed something black peeking from underneath it. Frowning he crossed to room to it and reaching under he pulled out the little black book. 'What's this then?' He mumbled.

Sam mumbled beside him and Dean set the book on the table and moved close to the bed. 'Sam?' The smell and book instantly forgotten.

Sam's eyes snapped open. 'Dean?'

'Yeah kiddo it's me.' Dean sat back down in the chair. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired, but better.'

'You're lying.' Dean said.

'Fine I feel like shit.' Sam closed his eyes. 'What's wrong with me?'

'He's awake.' A voice startled Sam and he snapped his eyes open and was ready to jump out the bed at a moments notice. Dean reached out and grabbed his arm gently.

'Yeah.' Dean said as Jordan moved to the bed and pressed the call button.

Jordan turned as Chloe; a dark haired nurse appeared in the doorway. 'Chloe get Dr Kelly for me.' The girl nodded and walked off, Dean's greedy eyes watching her leave. At that moment, Sam's eyes snapped to green and he smiled, as both heads turned back on him the eyes became hazel and he smiled again, broader.

* * *

After twenty minutes the doctors had checked Sam over countless times, but couldn't fathom why he was fine all of a sudden. 'And you don't feel nauseous or ache at all, no headaches.' Sam shook his head as the doctor reeled off a list of symptoms.

Dean was still sat by the bed, a look of utter confusion. Sam sat upright and swung his legs round. 'I need to go to the bathroom.' He stated as Dean stood up as well, an argument about to brew. 'I'm fine, I promise.' The doctor nodded and indicated he would be back soon, before leaving the room.

Sam shut the bathroom door and walked to the mirror, a hiss caught his attention and he turned to the black cat which sat on the lid of the toilet. 'Stop complaining Shadow, I need to get out of here to find Dominic, this is the easiest way.' The cat leapt from the seat and misted out, leaving Elizabeth to sit and think of what to do next.

'Sam!' The door rattled under Dean's knocks. Elizabeth jumped and her eyes clicked back to hazel.

'Coming.' Elizabeth smirked. 'Just one moreday, I'll follow these doctors' pathetic rules, but then I'm out of here.'

Elizabeth pushed open the door to reveal Dean standing there. 'I'm fine.' She stated before sitting on the bed. 'Why don't you leave and get something to eat or whatever it is you do.' She said it coldly and ignored the hurt look in Dean's eyes, she wasn't concerned about this guy, she just needed him to get her to the places she needed to get to.

'Okay Sam.' Dean said quietly. 'I'll be back in an hour.'

'Yeah whatever.' Elizabeth waved a hand at him.

Dean bit his lip and marched from the room. 'Hey…uh Dean is it…yeah Dean, after we get out we're going to Veridan Town, about forty miles from here, got that.'

Dean gripped the door and turning around he stared coldly at Sam. 'Why?'

'Cause I have stuff to do there.' Elizabeth spat.

Dean slammed the door behind him. He paused a moment and he leant against the wall, hand rubbing at his eyes. _What the hell is up with you Sam?

* * *

_

The day continued to go the same way, every time he spoke to Sam he would be given this look that made him shiver, because their was nothing of his brother in the hazel eyes, nothing to say it was Sammy. Sam spoke to him with a cold voice and by the time the hospital deemed them fit to leave, Sam was barely acknowledging him.

'Sam we can go now, I've signed all the papers.' Dean stood in a clean black tee and dark jeans, with his leather jacket over the top. His hand fiddled with the ring on his hand as he waited for his brother's reaction.

Hazel eyes stared up at him coldly and Elizabeth nodded. 'Fine, now get out and I'll meet you out front.' Dean clenched his fists.

'Look Sam, I don't know what I've done, but I'm getting pissed off with this attitude.'

Elizabeth smirked. 'Look…uh….Dean I'm sorry man, just drop me off at Veridan and then we can go our separate ways alright.'

Dean stepped back, shock evident on his face. 'What.'

'You heard me, drop me off at Veridan and then go do whatever it is you do.' Elizabeth said. 'Now wait out front for me, I won't be long.'

Dean blinked back at the moisture in his eyes as he stormed from the room. Thoughts racing through his head, but one thought was the strongest. _That's not my Sam. That's not my brother.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay this chapter was a little boring I know, I'm sorry I got hit with a little writers block. Forgive me, aren't i allowed one bad chapter. Anyway so that was chapter 25, the next chapters should be up tomorrow, so keep an eye out. I feel bad now because Dean and Sam were getting on real well and the Elizabeth came along MWAHAHA. I hope you still continue to read and so until then….

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE ALL STARS KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!


	26. Chapter 26

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 26

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

They'd been driving now for at least three hours, twice Dean had purposely gone in the wrong direction, before Sam put him back on track with a few harsh words, hiseyes watching Sam's every move, so far everything seemed normal, Sam was lying with his head against the window, sleeping.

Dean sighed and turned the radio on, he turned the dial, but as soon as the music blared the dial turned on its own, putting the car back into silence. Dean frowned and turned the dial again, he had just started tapping his fingers to back in black, when the dial moved again. His eyes snapped to Sam, who was still lying against the window, but Sam's eyes were open slightly, staring icily at the radio.

'You know if you wanted the radio off Sammy boy you could have asked.' He narrowed his eyes as Sam's eyes turned to him. He rubbed a hand quickly across his eyes and looked to the road then back to Sam. He could have sworn Sam's eyes were green just then.

* * *

Elizabeth rested her head against the window, that music was disgraceful and hurt her head, she hated sitting in this car and worst of all that boy was still trying to communicate with her. She turned her head as they drove past a sign and at the same time she felt something cold brush against her leg. 'Stop the car boy.' She shrieked.

Dean jumped at the shrillness in Sam's voice; he turned his eyes on Sam. 'What?'

'You heard me boy.'

'Did that demon mess with your head or something?'

'What demon.' Elizabeth spat.

'What demon…Sam, you're really starting to freak me out? You don't remember the demon, at the house...' His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel as he guided the Impala to the side of the road, parking up outside a line of houses.

Elizabeth quickly searched the memory of her host. 'Oh that one.' She gave a small chuckle. 'Funny creatures' demons, met one once you know.' She saw the confusion on Dean's face and the smile on her hosts face was immediately turned into a cold scowl. 'You've been a real help. See ya around kid.' Elizabeth snorted as she pushed open the door of the black car.

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's wrist. 'Hey where are you going!'

'Don't touch me! What gives you the right to touch me!' Elizabeth yelled pulling her wrist away from Dean.

Dean left his hand hanging in the air. 'Sam?' The door slammed shut and he fumbled for his handle. 'Sam!' The door wouldn't open; he rammed it with his shoulder. 'Sam!' He heard the trunk of the car opened. _I locked that. _It slammed shut and Dean turned in his seat to watch Sam making his way between the rows of houses and slip into an alleyway. He looked surprised when a black cat appeared and bounded after him, tail held high as it leapt in the funny way that they do. 'Sam!' Dean sat back in the passenger and using his legs began kicking at the door.

'Sorry baby.' Dean said as he began kicking at the window. It shattered after a good five pounds and Dean pulled and punched the jagged edges away allowing him to climb out.

* * *

'We can not do it in the day Shadow.' Elizabeth whispered, running her hand over the cat. 'People might see, I have just been released and I do not want to lose this host.' Elizabeth stood up and walked between the houses, Sam's bag over her shoulders. Shadow scaled a fence and started trotting along it, level with her head.

'Which house my faithful guardian?' Elizabeth asked.

Shadow gave a short hiss and misted out, reappearing at the end of the alleyway, as she got close enough he ran a short way to the left, darting across a road, almost crashing a car as he sped through it, shocking the driver. Elizabeth smirked and with a wave of her hand sent the car spinning to the side and crashing into someone's lawn, so she could cross without having to wait. Shadow gave an approving meow, before stepping up to a gate. Elizabeth moved up to stand in the gateway. She had been watching the house for a couple of seconds or so when the blue door opened.

'Can I help?' The dark haired man, with the laughing blue eyes stepped out the door of the white house with a black bin bag in his hands.

Elizabeth started slightly. He looked so similar to her love that she had to momentarily still the heart that she was using. The lust was soon filled with immense rage, which she barely managed to keep controlled. Shadow leapt from the gate and jumped into her arms, solidifying himself.

'Just searching for my daughter's cat.' Elizabeth smiled, stroking the black fur.

'You have a daughter, bit young aren't you kid.'

Elizabeth smirked. 'You know what it's like these days.' She twisted Sam's face into a lucid expression.

The man nodded. 'I have a daughter too, she's nearly nine.'

Elizabeth nodded. 'Maybe I'll see you around.' She gripped Shadow's fur tightly; he purred and settled against Sam's chest.

'Yeah, name's Dominic.' The man approached extending his hand politely.

'Oh I know.' Elizabeth ignored the hand, her own jsut wrapped calmly around her guardian cat.

'Pardon.'

'Nothing, sorry. Names Eli…Elliot.' She corrected herself quickly.

'I'll see you around Elliot.'

'You can count on it.' Elizabeth snarled to herself as she span around and started walking away.

Dominic placed the black bag in the bin out front before turning back to his house, unperturbed by the two sets of green eyes that were watching him.

* * *

'SAM!' Dean had been walking the back alleys and up and down the rows of neat little houses looking for his brother. 'SAMUEL!' He was getting pissed now. 'SAMUEL WINCHESTER ANSWER ME DAMMIT!'

Dean stopped near a house, resting a hand against the little painted blue gate. 'Where are you?' He looked up at the white house before carrying on up the road. 'Look Sam, I guess you're in a bad mood, fine, but don't take it out on me!' He called out loud.

He slapped his hands down by his side. He felt something hard in his pocket and he slapped a hand to his head. _Use your brain Winchester. _He berated himself as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

* * *

Elizabeth started as her clothes started to ring, panic flared in her and she jumped back, passing through Shadow who had only just de-solidified. Her hands clawed her pockets and she pulled out the small metal object. 'What is this?' She threw the phone away from her, letting it skid across the pavement. She searched Sam's memory for a moment before stalking back over to the ringing object. 'Fine, Lizzy you dealt with a car, so now deal with a…a cell.' She bent low and retrieved it. 'Dean.' She said out loud reading the small name that flashed on the screen. 'This is a strange time Shadow.'

The cat hissed and Elizabeth pressed the little green button that kept flashing in her mind. She held it to her head.

'_Sam.' _Elizabeth dropped the phone, it hit the ground awkwardly and the back fell off and the battery knocked itself loose, rendering the phone dead.

Dean flipped the phone closed, defeated he walked back to the Impala, but this wasn't the end. Dean was going to find Sam, drag him back to the car and beat the crap out of his annoying little brother until Sam explained what was going on, because he was scared, he wouldn't show it, but he feared for his brother, because he didn't know what was going on, he didn't understand what he had done.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 26, a little better than the last I hope. Anyway please READ AND REVIEW my story because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write, so put that huge smile back on my face. Hope you liked it and the next chapter should be up later on tonight.

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR GUYS. TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY RECENT CHAPTERS-

**Clarice**, you crack me up, I was laughing at your PM you sent me and I ended up having a coughing fit, lol thank you for the review hun I always appreciate the messages you send me.

**Talon,** you are just as faithful as ever thank you for the time you take I really appreciate that. I always look forward to your reviews. Oh and the tic tac comment, yeah I know, but I still wanted my tic tacs. (Pouts and laughs, I bought more)

**Supernaturaladdict**- I did keep Sammy safe he's just not himself (smirks just as evilly) don't worry I wouldn't be a good nurse either; nurses aren't allowed to have relationships with patients. LOL. Thanks for the review.

**Spuffyshipper** -you are as consistent as ever thank you very much.

**Dream Horizon**- Thank you for the reviews it means a lot that you take the time to.

**Kokomocalifornia**- thank you for the review, I really appreciate it.

**Regretful-** you're a new face to me (or name) lol and I want to thank you for reviewing.

**Pmsdevil01**- Nice to see you've caught up hun thank you for the review.

**Dude-its-sam-not-sammy**- Glad your enjoying it thank you for the review, it means a lot.

**Charliepace1983**- Thank you for the review glad your enjoying it, oh and Dominic Mohanaghan rules, I'm hoping that's who the Charlie pace you're names referring to. Thanks again.

Lol until the next chapter guys….Decieved you a bit with the length didn't i, sorry about that...


	27. Chapter 27

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 27

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the small motel room she had acquired, she sat still on the bed, Sam's head bowed, hair cast over her eyes. In her hands she held the amulet, which her thumb stroked gently, lovingly.

A small mew and a breath of cold wind flew through her and she lifted her green eyes upwards, she breathed deeply and wiped at the sweat on her face. Shadow stepped up beside her and hissed threateningly as she raised a hand. 'He is fighting me Shadow.' She looked out the window, eyes watching the sky, which was streaked with the oranges, reds and yellows of the setting sun. 'It is not much longer though my guardian.' The cat gave a yowl. 'He is close, you must distract him, lead him away.'

Shadow's eyes glinted and he lifted his tail high before misting out.

Elizabeth lowered her head again, amulet held tight in her hand, slowly she lifted it and placed it over her head, it landed on her chest heavily and it clinked gently against the amulet that he already wore. 'Don't fight me boy.' She hissed as malevolently as her cat.

Rising from the bed she leant against the window, watching the sun set. 'You know Sammy child, I haven't seen a sunset for centuries.' She continued stroking the amulet, eyes glazed, the orange light reflecting against Sam's innocent face.

* * *

Dean was driving the streets, eyes scanning the pavements for the familiar face of his brother, but everywhere he went there was no sight of the tall brunette, who normally stuck out the most.

He glanced to the right and caught a sign for a motel. _Guess I'm going to have to stop for the night. _He was turning onto the road, when a black streak hurtled towards the car; Dean swore and jerked the wheel, trying to avoid hitting it. The streak vanished as the Impala skidded to a halt, stretched out horizontally across the road. Dean breathed a heavy sigh.

'Thank god no other cars were on the road.' He straightened the impala out and parked her on the side of the road. Clamping the wheel tight to still his shaking hands. He banged his head against the steering wheel. He raised his head slowly up and cried out, jumping back against the seatas he sightedthe large panther that was standing on his hood. Inch long fangs bared in a snarl.

'Holy shit!' Dean yelled, the panther let out a rumbling growl and leapt onto the roof. Dean froze. He could hear the clicking of unsheathed claws on his roof. 'Panthers don't live here, I'm seeing things, I'm seeing things.' The car bounced as the panther moved to the trunk. Dean took a deep breath and twisted around to look out the back window. It was gone. He sunk low in the chair, arm gliding towards the glove compartment. There was a snarl to his left and he dove to the right, just missing the claws of the cat as it swiped inwards through the broken window. There was a thud as the panther leapt back onto the roof. Dean yanked open the glove compartment and pulled out his .45 pistol and held it in front of him.

'What the fuck is going on.'

There was a dip and Dean looked up eyes catching the green of the panther as it appeared on his hood. Dean fired a shot through the windscreen, it passed through the panther. 'You're shitting me!' Dean shouted. He swore the panther smirked as it misted away. The back of the car suddenly went down followed by a hissing sound. 'Oh you bitch, you flattened my tyres.' Dean screamed.

* * *

Shadow strolled past the car, back to his normal domestic cat height. Green eyes flashed as he wiggled his hindquarters in his excited state. The dark covered his black fur perfectly and his body suddenly tingled as his mistress called. It was time.

* * *

'You took your time, did you stop him?' Elizabeth enquired as Shadow misted beside her. He gave a delighted purr and rubbed against her ankles. 'You grew didn't you?' She said sternly, Shadow just purred again and she laughed.

She looked up at the white house, that in the night looked grey and cold, a light remained in the upstairs window. The gold illuminating against the trees outside. She looked down at the cat. 'You get the child, I want Dominic.'

The cat purred and misted out. Elizabeth stalked forward, her host had keen eyes, had learnt stealth at a young age, for a complete mortal, though a psychic, he was perfected in the way of a pure hunter, like the cat she accompanied. _Pity you weren't female Sammy otherwise this would have been perfect. _She made her way to the back door of the house. Placing her hand on the handle she muttered. '_Aperio.' _The door clicked and she slipped into the house.

* * *

There was a piercing cry above and a loud rumble and she smiled as the panther did its job. There was the thudding of running and a shout of pain, outrage, she was unsure.

A minute later Shadow came bounding down the stairs, in panther mode, with blood dribbling from its muzzle, a look of pure pleasure in his emeral eyes. He disappeared through the door leaving the man to follow and run into the hands of his mistress.

Dominic came stumbling down the stairs, a small child in his arms, blood soaked his t-shirt he wore and his face streaked with tears.

'Dominic.' Elizabeth said calmly.

'Elliot help me.' He pleaded.

'Why, you didn't help me.'

Dominic clutched his daughter tightly. 'What are you talking about?'

'My pet made light work of your daughter.'

Dominic's eyes opened wide and he stepped back. 'Why…you…why?'

'Because your ancestor ruined my life, he killed me; left me to burn after all I did was love him.'

'I don't understand.'

Elizabeth pulled the amulet from under her t-shirt and she saw Dominic's expression turn into one of recognition. 'Elizabeth Pastern.' Dominic stepped back shaking his head. 'Not possible.'

'So you know of me.'

Dominic turned to run. Elizabeth held her hand up, spinning him round and holding him in place. 'Burn in hell Marella, say hello to grandpa for me.' She cackled insanely raising her hands above her head. Dominic screamed as fire consumed him, burning his skin, he dropped his daughter and tried beating out the orange flames. His terrified screams echoed around the Marella household, the flames gripped the fabric sofa beside him and his blue eyes, laughing no more, turned to stare at his killer as she continued to laugh hysterically. As his skin blackened and he dropped to the ground without a sound, Elizabeth turned and calmly exited, pulling the door closed behind her as the fire licked and bit at everything around it.

* * *

Dean glanced up as three fire-engines sped past him, he was still sat in the impala waiting, wondering. Pushing the door open he ran after them.

He could hear screaming and weeping, his eyes ran over the small crowd that had gathered to watch the fires greed. For a brief moment he unconsciously gripped at his arms as the fire caught his eyes, the glass bursting out the windows, tattered curtains trying to escape from the burning hold. Dean remembered holding his brother in his arms, turning and watching a house so similar to this, waiting for his parents to save him, to pick him up and take away his fear.

* * *

'That's my house!' A woman came running towards them; brown hair hung from her face in wavy locks, green eyes scanning what was once her family home. 'Dominic! Samantha!' Dean watched as the cops tried to calm her, fireman kept hold of her as she lunged for the door. Screams of pure agony echoed over the crowd and people had to turn from the sight of the grievingwoman, Dean bowed his head and moved away.

A slight chuckle drew his eyes to a house a few doors down; leaning against a tree was Sam, a smile on his face, a smile that made Dean shiver, because Sam couldn't smile like that, that was a smile of pure evil. His eyes travelled to the ground where he noticed a small black cat sitting perfectly to heel. His eyes widened and he pushed through the growing mob to reach him.

'Sam!' By the time he had reached the tree Sam was gone. 'Sammy.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Finally chapter 27 done lol, sorry it took so long, October that's your fault lol, too busy chatting to you. Okay lost is a little to blame too, it was on TV and I got distracted so shoot me…no wait wait don't, you won't find out how it ends. (smirks) So I hope you like that, sorry guys Dom's dead. Poor guy and he was cute too, well in my head he was. Hehehe. Next chapters should be up tomorrow. Please read and REVIEW and I hope to see you tomorrow (figuratively speaking of course)

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!


	28. Chapter 28

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 28

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Elizabeth stumbled and fell against the signpost; sweat trickled down her face as she panted heavily, one hand gripping the amulet. Shadow hissed and spat at her. 'I can't help it Shadow he is fighting.' She pushed herself up. The cat yowled angrily and misted away. 'Sammy I have work to do, you will not stop me boy.' Her eyes flashed between green and hazel, but not out of choice.

Five minutes passed and Elizabeth's breathing evened out, she swiped an arm against her brow and stood up straight, green eyes bright with triumph.

She took one step forward, when she heard a noise behind her. Frowning she turned sharply, just as the thick handle of the .45 hit her in the temple. She fell to the ground, stunned.

'Sorry Sammy.' The person mumbled as they bent over her form and darkness claimed her.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, his head ached and his body stung, every move he made sent waves of nausea over his body. He heard soft footfalls and he blinked to push away the dizziness and to try and distinguish where he was. He felt hands on him and one slipped behind his neck, pulling him up gently. Sam tried to open his mouth but no sound issued from it. He heard a soft hushing noise and once again he blinked trying to make out the form in front of him. Something cold pressed against his lips and he pushed back, startled by its sudden appearance. The hands that held him squeezed him a little tightly and pressed the cold object back against his lips. Words were being spoken, but it was like he had swimmers ear, it was all muffled.

He felt water sloshing against his lips and could hear the words getting more frustrated, he licked the moisture from his lips and this time when the cold object was placed at his lips he realised it was a glass cup and thankfully drank the water which was being carefully tipped into his mouth.

The words were getting clearer now and he turned his head slightly, he didn't want anymore water and the person beside him, though not entirely happy, accepted that. He could hear his name being said, but the rest was a little jumbled.

He closed his eyes tight as he was laid back down, his head stabbing fitfully. H

Hemoaned and cried out for his brother. The hands were back, this time on his face, they were removed quickly and he heard the footfalls again, after a short moment they were back and something cold was draped on his forehead.

'Dean.' He managed to call out softly.

He took a deep breath, which ended up coming out as a rattling cough. There was popping sound and he was suddenly overwhelmed with noise.

'Sam.'

Sam recognised the voice and moved his head slightly, wincing as he did. 'Hey Sam, you're okay.'

Sam rubbed at his eyes, hissing as he scrubbed the bruises around them. 'Dean…what happened?'

'I knocked you out. Sorry i had no choice.' Dean said gently as he re-adjusted the wet towel on his brother's forehead. 'Damn Sam you are really burning up. When did this start back up?'

Sam frowned.

'Look Sam, I don't know what I've done and I'm sorry, but I need you to talk to me little brother.'

'What ya mean.' Sam said quietly.

'What do you mean, what do you mean. Sam earlier you skipped out on me, been pissy since we got out of that hospital.' Dean placed a hand on his brother's cheek, before testing the other one.

'Hospital?' Sam murmured.

'Yeah hospital, then you demand we come here, you bail on me, act like we're not related.' Dean watched Sam's reaction, truthfully he hadn't expected Sam to be like this, he knew something as wrong with Sam, knew it ever since they left the hospital. Yet when he looked in Sam's eyes now, he could see his brother; he could see everything he admired about his younger sibling, unlike before when he had seen cold hatred.

'I don't remember.' Sam tried to sit up, but Dean placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the bed. 'Dean…why do I smell like smoke.' Sam asked.

Dean hesitated. 'I don't know Sam.' He shuffled closer to Sam, his hand was still on Sam's chest and he could feel something solid beneath his tee. 'Sam, what's this?' Without out waiting for a reply he moved his hand up round Sam's neck and grasped the chain of the amulet, pulling it over Sam's head. 'This is….Sam? Sammy?' Sam's face was contorted in pain, eyes flashing between a mixture of the green Dean had seen earlier and the natural hazel that Dean knew so well. 'Sam…focus, I know something happening to you, but I need your help ok. Sam!' His hand still held the amulet. 'When did you get this Sam…?' He held down his brother as he started to shake. 'SAM!'

Sam finally laid still, eyes closed. 'Sam.' Dean released his hold on his brother and stepped back slightly. A hiss behind him caused him to turn swiftly and there on the table behind him sat a green eyed cat, with silky black fur that was slightly longer than average, tail puffed and waving angrily. 'You're the bitch who deflated my tyres.'

The cat misted out and appeared by Sam's head. 'Touch my brother and you'll regret it fleabag.' Dean's hand moved to his waistband.

Sam's eyes shot open and he sat upright, pulling the wet towel from his forehead he threw it onto the floor. 'That bastard took me by surprise.' Sam's voice chuckled. Dean was confused.

'Sam.'

Elizabeth was back. 'Oh Sammy boy, you almost kept me at bay then.' She crossed her arms as she stood up, green eyes watching Dean.

'I knew it, I knew it.' Dean growled advacning towards her.

'You have something that belongs to me.' Elizabeth outstretched her hand calling the amulet to her. She glanced up from the gold jewellery in her hand and frowned.'Knew what dear boy.'

'I knew you weren't Sam.' Dean struggled against the telekinetic grip. 'So who are you?'

'Elizabeth Pastern.' She said smiling.

Dean struggled against the wall. 'Let my brother free.'

'He will be free, once I have completed my revenge and my soul is allowed to leave.'

'Your soul.' Dean looked puzzled.

'Trapped in the amulet I created, when you boys broke it, you freed me. Luckily your brother being weakened couldn't sense me.' Elizabeth smiled. 'Thanks by the way.'

'Oh goody for you, but why Sam.' Dean asked.

'I needed a psychic host, one who shared similar characteristics to me.'

'Sam is nothing like you!' Dean spat, realisation dawned and he set his eyes to narrow slits. 'Was it you who set the house on fire, killed those people.'

'Guilty.' Elizabeth laughed. 'They deserved it.'

Dean eyed the black cat which had begun grooming itself on the bed. 'So what's with the cat, bit stereotypical isn't it.' He mocked.

Elizabeth gave a wry laugh. 'Mmm, but he is more than that, I believe you met earlier.'

'No doubt, you're paying for my windshield, my tyres and the damage your precious pet's nails did to my car, but most of all you're going to pay for what you've done to Sam, using him to kill people, and for what purpose.' He hissed.

'Revenge.'

'Revenge isn't worth my brother's sanity, he has enough guilt inside him without you doing this to him you sick bitch.' Dean drawled. 'Now you release my brother now and go find someone else to do your dirty work.' Dean kicked out.

Elizabeth laughed. 'You're feisty, if I wasn't in a guy's body.' She chuckled. 'Anyway you won't want your brother's body once I'm through with it, you've seen him while I'm not possessing, your brother's life force is ebbing, the energy I'm using is slowly killing him and by the time I'm through with him.' She smirked. 'It'll be too late.'

Dean stopped struggling. 'Not if I have anything to do with it.'

'Your love is touching.' Elizabeth said softly. With a flick of her wrist she threw Dean across the room. 'But I don't have time for this, I have work to do.'

Dean looked up at the panther which was now standing on the bed. 'Play nice Shadow.' Elizabeth chuckled as she left the motel room.

'Oh shit.' Dean whispered as the panther leapt at him.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **It's all out in the open now.Dean now knows for sure that Sam's possessed, but can he save him or is going to end up as cat chow. Will Sam ever be free, is Elizabeth going to claim another victim. Find out later on when the next chapter is up (hopefully, man that sounded a bit like the end of a corny tv show lol) I'm going to the cinema later, so it might be up late.

READ AND REVIEW Id like to know what you thought of chapter 28. Anyway until the next chapter…..

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I REALLY APPRECIATED IT GUYS!


	29. Chapter 29

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 29

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Shadow landed on Dean, claws pressing into his skin, his hands had shot up at the last moment and were pressing into the cat's neck, preventing him from clamping on his own neck. Dean averted his head and kicked up with his legs, catching it hard in the abdomen.

Shadow hissed and threw his head back, giving Dean the time to crawl out from beneath him and stand up against the wall, Shadow snarled and Dean jumped to the side as he launched himself again, Dean bought his leg round in an arc, striking Shadow in the side, before leaping almost comicallyover the bed and to the duffle on the other side.

Dean grabbed the bag and rolled out the way as an infuriated Shadow leapt at him, claws outstretched raking against Dean's back, casusing him to arch it and cry out.

'Oh you son of a bitch.' Dean whipped out a shotgun just as Shadow jumped open mouthed at him, reacting quickly he shoved it into the panthers waiting jaws.Shadow's teeth clenched down on the gun denting the metal. 'Hey my dad gave me that.' Dean yelled, kicking up like before, but Shadow was ready and he de-solidified before becoming solid again. 'That's cheating.' Dean pushed upwards, driving Shadow back.

He wrenched the shotgun out and swung it round, the butt slamming twice into Shadow's muzzle, he continued to batter away, ignoring as Shadow's claws raked at him and the angry hisses and snarls. Finally Shadow misted away and Dean lurched forward as the momentum of his swing carried him forward. He had to put hands out to catch himself against the bed.

'Here kitty kitty.' He cocked the loaded shotgun and held it outwards. 'Daddy wants to play.' He said swinging the gun around. He saw the bed dip and he fired a shot. He gave a satisfied smirk as a pained yowl sounded, he cocked the gun again. Blood dripped from a slash in his cheek, running its way down his neck and pooling at the collar of his shirt. 'Come on?' There was snarl behind him and he span on his heels. He backed away towards the door, shotgun moving from side to side. He moved one had behind him to feel for the door.

'Sorry bitch but I have a brother to save.' Dean turned and pulled the door open.

Shadow jumped up as the door opened to reveal an unsuspecting Dean, his teeth pierced the flesh in his shoulder and he purred, relishing the older Winchester's scream, but he also didn't expect the sound of the gun and the shards of salt that hit his spirit body. With a pained screech he vanished.

Dean fell to the floor, hand cradling his shoulder, he bit his lip till blood drew, trying to keep the bellows of pain inside. 'Oh god, I can't believe I got bit.'

Dean waited until his breathing evened out a little; he pulled himself up and grabbed the shotgun from where he had dropped it. 'Now I got a witch to hunt.'

* * *

Elizabeth huddled in the diner, her eyes cast over the small glass of water, which instead of clear was a murky black. Elizabeth cast her eyes around as she muttered some words. A black form beside her notified her of her guardian and she cast a disapproving glance in his direction. 'Show me the relatives of my once love.' A small picture hovered in the small glass, a petite dark haired woman, with laughing eyes, again a startling blue, which was obviously a strong gene throughout the family. 'Josie Talon.' Elizabeth smiled. 'The elder of two sisters.' She dipped her finger in the water. 'But don't worry you will both be dead soon enough. But oldest first.'

Shadow mewed softly beside her, but instead he got a heavy smack with the back of his hand, being solid at the time he uttered a yowl and pressed further back. 'You didn't do your job.' She hissed at him, before standing up and walking away, dropping the glass on the floor of the diner. Heads turned as the glass smashed and all Elizabeth did was smile as she exited.

* * *

Dean pressed the towel against his shoulder, trying to quell the blood flow, which oozed mainly from the bite wound. 'Kay Dean panthers bite deep.' Dean murmured to himself, his hands felt sticky as the blood seeped through the towel. He let go with one hand and rummaged for the first aid kit, his eyes also fell on the laptop and he pulled it out and flipped it open. 'I think a little more research is in order, before I face this bitchy witch again.'

While he waited for the computer to load he badly cleaned and stitched the deeper of the puncture wounds, his hands were shaking from blood loss or maybe the onset of shock, he wasn't sure, but it wasn't helping him at all. _Damn Sammy I need your help. _

The computer screen finally logged on and Dean slapped the gauze on his shoulder, flinching as he hit it a little too hard, before accessing the internet. 'So what was your name again precious?' Dean typed in Google and his fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment. 'Ah yes Elizabeth Pastern. You shouldn't have touched a Winchester Lizzy; you've just scored yourself a ticket straight to hell.' Dean smiled as he clicked on one of the links.

* * *

'I can't wait now Shadow.' She pushed the little cat away from her. 'The brother knows of us and if he finds her, it will be the end.'

Elizabeth leant on the black railings next to the children's play park, the house she had her sight on was on the other side of the park. It was a small white washed house, with a slightly overgrown garden and a chipped green door, one of the shutters flapped loosely in the breeze. Shadow grew and his panther form stared up at her.

'You're lucky it is too early and no children are about my dear, otherwise you would be in trouble.' She said absently as the panther rubbed his cheek against her.

Moving into the park she sat down on the swings and casually began rocking backwards and forwards. 'Shadow, go wake her.'

The panther hesitated. But Elizabeth's green eyes stared down at him, the two green pairs connected and the understanding of each other was just as strong as the two between the Winchester's, her guardian was also her friend, often mocked and chased by the people of her time, the witches cat, feared, even her beloved had once kicked at him, but she had never harmed him before, until recently. Shadow was waiting for forgiveness.

Elizabeth held out her hand and placed it on the large head. 'There is nothing to forgive; we cannot help if the brothers are trained in the ways of our own world.'

The cat purred and misted out, the light in the house flickered as the panther made its presence known. Elizabeth clutched at her stomach as queasiness she had never felt before flared up inside her. 'Boy you are making me weak, they deserve this.' She hissed rising from the swings and crossing the road, the sun was rising, how long had she been out. Stealing across the lawn she touched the wooden door and murmured several words. '_Permissum flamma of abyssus perussi vos.' _She could hear panicked screams from within and the thudding of frantic footsteps. As she stepped from the door and Shadow reappeared beside her she heard the crackling of the flames inside, the door was beaten at as Josie Talon tried desperately to free herself. 'As I burned so shall you.' Elizabeth said before strolling from the doorway. 'Burn in hell with the rest of your godforsaken family.'

* * *

Dean rose as fire engines sped past the motel; he cursed and ran to the door. 'Hey!' He called to a group of people, a short man turned to him. 'What's happening?'

'Not sure, one of the houses down in Pace Street has gone up in flames.'

_Shit. _Dean grabbed the motel key and ran in the direction of the sweeping thick tendrils of smoke.

'Please don't be there Sammy, please let this be an accident.' Dean breathed out loud. As he rounded the corner at a quick run, he could see the bright flames that danced mockingly, the smell of smoke made him feel sick, but worse was the sight of Sam leaning against a building near to him, that smile that loving smile that Sam had, with the whitest teeth imaginable was plastered on his face and it hurt him to know that his brothers innocent smile, which had always make him beam, was now something so malicious that he probably never want to see it again. The black cat, double the size of a domestic standing solidly beside him. 'How could she do this to you Sam?'

He made to move towards Elizabeth, when a car came hurtlingdown the street, the black 1968 ford mustang, was a beauty, and so was the dark wavy haired woman that was surprisingly driving the classic. His eyes followed the car for the second, and by the time he had remembered Sam, he was gone again.

_Shit talk about short attention span Dean, sam would whack you upside the head for that._

Dean had to know more about the victim so reluctantly pulled out a fake ID and made his way to the group of cops.

The black mustang pulled over and the girl got out, she was dressed in a nurse's uniform, obviously on her way back from a night shift. She glanced wildly around. 'That's my house!' She cried, 'What's happening! Where's Josie!' A cop grabbed her gently.

'What's your name?'

'October Talon, I live here, JOSIE! Please is my sister alright?' The young woman blinked back her tears and she turned her blue eyes hopefully around. The cop shook her head. 'No, this is not possible, no.' She cried. 'First my cousin and now her…no.' She let out a scream and fell to the ground sobbing. A few of the neighbours ran forward to comfort her.

Dean listened sympathetically but couldn't help but overhear how the two victims were related. 'Who are you getting revenge on Lizzy?'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **What did you think of this chapter then, good bad, terrible, fantastic, lol. Anyway another poor victim and by the looks of it another one to go. Can Dean ever save Sam? Can he stop Elizabeth from killing anymore people.You'll have to find out by reading the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow.

Please REVIEW for me, I really enjoy the feedback.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR MY REVIEWS SO FAR, MY DEAR TALON AND OCTOBER I HOPE YOU NOTICED SOMETHING. ANYWAY UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES….


	30. Chapter 30

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 30

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Dean had talked to the officers on site, he learnt that Josie Talon was home alone at the time, she was twenty seven, had a good job, had died from smoke inhalation and severe burns, her parents had died last year in a car accident and she had one sister, the girl he had seen earlier. But nothing that would be of any help to him, nothing to indicate what Elizabeth was after. He had thanked the officers and moved back in the direction in which he had last seen Sam.

'Come on Elizabeth we need to talk!' He called ashe approached the buildings. 'Or how about your mangy fleabag, send him my way! Oh Elizabeth!' He received nothing but a gust of wind. Rejected he walked back to the motel; he needed to research the families that she was targeting. He walked backwards for moment and caught sight of October; she was being led to one of the houses nearby. Dean noted the number before he left; he had a sneaking suspicion that she knew something, after years of hunting it was easy to pick up on something like that.

* * *

Dean pushed the lid up on the laptop, he had left the power on from earlier and the little battery light was blinking at him, in that infuriating way that they do. He opened up one of his files from earlier and scanned the picture of the pretty blonde, with the startling green eyes that had once been Elizabeth Pastern.

'Hmm, you were pretty once bitch.' He smiled, scrolling down the page, to his left was the information he had been given on the first victim, Dominic Marella and the notes he had written on Josie Talon. His eyes moved quickly between a picture and some writing on screen, to the name beside him. 'Wait a second…Tristan Marella.' he picked up a piece of paper with a photo of Dominic on it, he put it against the laptop. 'You even look similar.'

He looked up the family history on the laptop, finding out that Josie's mother was Tristan's father's sister, Dean linked the families across the generations, Tristan's father, Fred Marella, his father Jackson Marella, then to his Terry Marella, all the way to Tristan Marella and his wife Harriet Marella, formally, Harriet Brook.

'So this is the guy who had your burnt at the stake after you used your voodoo on him.' Dean closed the laptop and pulled on his black jacket.

* * *

Elizabeth pushed her hands into Sam's jeans pockets. She hunched her shoulders and walked head low, she was heading back towards the motel she had visited the first time, but she knew that it was highly likely that the brother was nearby. She had seen him at the fire and knew he had probably connected the dots by now.

'Shadow.' She whispered. A cold wind sped around her and Shadow appeared panther sized beside her. 'Watch him.' She saw the quizzical look on her face. 'Something prevents me from harming him, you are tied to me, and you haven't managed to kill him yet have you?' The cat gave a small hiss. 'I thinkSammy hereis preventing it, pulling back at the psychic link. This is what is weakening me. Good thing that he hasn't complete control of his powers otherwise I would have a problem.' She spoke out loudly.

She gave a slight chuckled and rubbed the cats head. 'Now go.' Shadow misted out, leaving Elizabeth to walk the streets alone.

* * *

Dean stepped back from the door and looked up, he knew someone was inside he had seen movement in the windows. He banged again. 'Miss Talon please, I need to speak with you!' He banged again. 'Please!'

The door was pulled open, the chain was latched and Dean politely stepped back so it didn't seem he was too demanding. The brown haired woman who peered through the gap wasn't who he was looking for. 'Is October Talon here?'

'Look her sister died only a few hours ago, we're all really broken up about it, she's been through enough, so just leave her alone okay.' She went to shut the door, when Dean's hand snaked in and clasped the frame.

'Please, just for a minute.'

'Sir please remove your hand before I call the police.'

'Clarice, who is it.' Dean recognised the voice of the woman from before.

'No one October, go in the living room, it's just some selfish bastard of a reporter.'

'I'm not a reporter.' Dean pleaded.

Clarice narrowed her sea green eyes at him. 'Then who are you.'

Dean couldn't think up of an alias. 'Please I need to talk to her. October please.' Dean called to her.

'My sister just died, I really don't want to talk about it.' She choked; she had stopped at the end of the stairs. Her bloodshot eyes downcast and moist with tears. 'If it was your sister would you.'

'No, but listen my brother is in danger, I think you can help me.' Clarice uttered a sound of disgust and tried shutting the door. 'October, have you heard of Elizabeth Pastern.' He shouted desperately.

Dean heard a gasp arise from the other side and October gently pushed Clarice aside. 'You know of Elizabeth.'

'I know you're not going to believe me, but her soul is trapped within my brother.' _Please believe me. _

Dean's hand moved from the door and he frowned as the door was slammed shut. _Shit. _He turned and began walking from the house, when the door pulled open. The two women stood side by side.

'You believe me.' Dean said in disbelief.

She nodded. 'You didn't tell me your name.'

'Dean….Dean Winchester.'

Clarice and October moved from the door. 'You'd better come in.'

* * *

Shadow weaved between the wooden poles which bordered the garden, eyes flashing as he watched the older Winchester walk into the house, his nose twitched as he scented the blood that his claws and fangs had created; he ached to finish the kill.

His black tail waved in the wind and he glided across the lawn and up onto one of the window ledges, so he could watch the activity inside. This wasn't good; he needed to alert his mistress.

* * *

Dean sat down on the soft couch, feeling slightly embarrassed as he sunk unexpectedly deeper. Clarice stood up. 'Beer.' She said cautiously, the young woman gave a nervous smile. 'Unless you fancy coffee.'

'A beer would be better thanks.'

'You're bleeding.' October stated.

'Oh this, I kinda got on the wrong side of a fuzzball.' Dean shrugged self-consciously placing a hand on his shoulder.

'The black cat.' October said simply.

'You know…October it is important you tell me everything you know about Elizabeth.' Dean became serious.

'She killed Josie and Dominic and little Samantha, didn't she.' She started to tear up again. 'That bitch.' She clenched her fists and wiped at her eyes with the back of one. 'Thanks.' She took a beer from her friend. She took a few swigs before setting on the table. Her once sad eyes were full of cold hatred and she stared at Dean, who fidgeted uncomfortably. 'It was a fairy tale you know, something our parents wouldtell usto frighten us…you know, the go to bed or Elizabeth will get you…kind.'

Dean nodded for her to continue, a crack of thunder outside startled the three inside and a streak of lightening hit the sky, dancing jaggedly against the now darkened sky. Dean couldn't tear his eyes from it. 'What was the story October.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Doesn't look like much to go now, maybe three more chapters at most. (sniffs) But how did that chapter go for you, I know it's a little slow this one, but not all of them can be ass kicking action. Sorry it's a bit late, I was working today so…anyway it's up now and I'm going to get starting on chapter 31 straight away, so that should be up later on. So until then my dears….OH DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Hope it's not dragging on too much…and I know I know lots of dean. (smirks) but Sammy will be on the way soon.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR EVERYONE I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!


	31. Chapter 31

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 31

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the hill, up near the woods, far behind the houses, arms outstretched eyes looking up at the dark sky, watching the lightening running across the vast skies. Green eyes were cold and staring, Sam's hair was plastered to his head as she let the rain fall and wash over her.

Shadow huddled in one of the trees, his emerald eyes watching his mistress venting her sorrow. He stretched across the bough of the tree, which kept the water from touching him.

'Tonight we get the third, before we move on to the next town.' Elizabeth said quietly to her guardian.

Shadow turned to her, his voice silent but heard. Elizabeth let a thunder clap sound and she said. 'The brother will be a problem, but I am confident that he will not stop us.' She fell onto her knees, hands thumping the ground. Shadow gave a distressed mew and braved the rain to land at his unconscious mistress's side.

* * *

'_What is this?' Elizabeth looked around at the fog that whirled around her in the darkness. She reached up and caught her blonde locks in her hand. Green eyes snapped up and she noticed another figure walking towards her. 'Who are you?' She shrieked scrambling back._

'_You know who I am.' Sam stepped through the mist. _

'_How are you…what is…'_

'_I finally realised what was happening and I have pulled you into my mind.' Sam said, coming to a stop. _

'_It won't be for long Sammy boy, you are weak.'_

'_True.' Sam whispered his hazel eyes boring coldly into her green ones. 'I bring you a warning Elizabeth, you will not win, because I will take you with me, you have taken me down a path that there is no hope, to know my hands have killed. You will regret the day you messed with a Winchester Elizabeth, your murderous days are numbered.' The words though not harsh, dripped venom and it made Elizabeth cringe._

'_Oh Sam, now that is an idol threat. You are too weak.' She tried mocking, Sam's hazel eyes seemed more distant and as they looked at her, they seemed to look straight through._

'_But my brother is not.' His voice echoed._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You will know. When the time comes Elizabeth, I will take you with me.' Sam turned and walked away, the fog rolled over and Elizabeth glanced wildly around her.

* * *

_

Elizabeth jolted upright, her hand clasping tightly at her head, twisting Sam's hair through fingers. 'Not possible, he can't….Shadow.' The cat stepped back and grew. 'The brother must die!' Lightening struck the sky violently, illuminating the witches face.

* * *

'Our ancestor was a man by the name of Tristan Marella, he was quite wealthy, and quite a ladies man, even in those days. There was this one girl though, Elizabeth Pastern, she was pretty but the village was wary of her, she would often mutter things, she lived in the old house by herself and was accompanied at all times by that black cat, with the eyes like her own. She adored Tristan, would follow him everywhere. But he refused her affections. Elizabeth became angry and she created this amulet, she filled it with her psycho powers and used it to put great gramps under a spell.' October fiddled with the bottle in her hand, wiping the condensation with her fingers. 'For three years they lived together, him like an emotionless drone, bound to love her.' She glanced up at Dean.

'How'd he escape the spell?' He asked.

'None of us are quite sure, Mama used to say that Elizabeth's desire probably changed and it drew enough of the spell from him so he could break free. He immediately ran, told the town she was a dangerous black magic witch.'

'So they burnt her.'

October nodded. 'My great gramps put the flame to the wood.' She frowned. 'Elizabeth begged and screamed, and then as the flames reached her she screamed. '_I loved you Marella and you burnt me, so I will burn you! This is not the end you and your children, and your children's children will suffer, I will extinguish you like you did to me, and like you did your child. YOU WILL ALL BURN MARELLA! I WILL BE BACK TO CLAIM YOU! MY SOUL WILL NOT REST!' _October sighed and rubbed at her eyes. 'My mother said that it was told that as she burned a cats cry was heard and a deep roar descended over the town. Three days after that, men died, clawed to death and ripped to shreds, Elizabeth's black cat was shot dead shortly after and everything was quiet. Great gramps found the amulet one night and sold it.'

Dean frowned. 'She was pregnant.' He whispered. 'Was that everything?' She nodded.

'I thought it was just an over exaggerated story, but now…now Dominic…and Josie.' She pressed her eyes.

'I'm sorry, but Sam…my brother….god I know he would never…' He placed a hand on her's.

'It's alright…she's after me next isn't she.' October questioned softly.

'I think so, but I won't let her get you, I promise.'

'You can't promise that.' She said quietly, standing up. Dean sighed and his determined eyes watched her face.

There was the sound of something smashing in the kitchen and a scream. 'CLARICE!' October ran for the kitchen, Dean followed. Both reached the door and froze. The Black Panther looked up from where he stood, Clarice pinned beneath him.

Dean pushed October behind him and pulled his pistol from his waistband, he had only iron rounds in his .45, they wouldn't work as well as salt, even if iron did repel spirits, this panther was a big powerful fucker. 'Come on flea bag.' Dean moved away, calling out insults, the panther gave out a low rumble and followed after him.

'Clarice run!' October yelled.

The frightened woman hesitated. 'I'll be right behind you, run!' Clarice nodded and pulled open the back door, fleeing out into the rain.

Shadow turned his head and gave out a hiss. 'No you don't.' Dean grabbed hold of the panther's tail and pulled hard. Shadow yowled and spun round, claws outstretched. Dean fell against the wall as Shadow hit him in the chest; he grabbed at the clothes iron on the counter and swung it round, hitting Shadow in the muzzle and ripping the cord from the wall. There was a thunk as October swung a frying pan and it smacked Shadow hard on the rump. Shadow turned and ran at her.

'STOP!'

Shadow froze and swung his large head to the left. 'She's mine.' A familiar voice called.

There was a flash of lightening and a figure was illuminated in the doorway. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he recognised the figure immediately. It was hard not to notice the six foot four, lanky outline of his younger brother.

'Elizabeth.' Dean hissed, raising his gun.

'You're not going to shoot your baby brother now are you Dean.' Dean turned his head slightly and lowered his arms. 'I thought as much.'

October raised the frying pan, but it was torn from her grasp and thrown away. 'Ah young Marella, your payment is due.' Dean winced as Sam chuckled.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 31, I hope you like it, I know it's a little shorter than most, sorry, but I didn't want to drag it on too much. Sammy has a plan brewing and it involves Dean, October is in trouble and looks as though she hasn't got much time left. Can the Winchesters ever get rid of Elizabeth and what is Sam's plan? Well you're going to have to wait till tomorrow I'm afraid. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!

THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS I HOPE I'M NOT DISAPOINTING YOU!


	32. Chapter 32

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 32

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Back off!' Dean growled, placing himself in front of October, gun raised once again, ready to protect her.

Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head disappointedly advancing slightly. 'Sam would want me to.' Dean said, his voice shook slightly, though he tried to quickly cover it. 'Sam wouldn't want to live like this, being controlled, his body used to kill people. If I have to kill him to protect him, then I'll do it.' Dean moved back, pushing October with him and away from Elizabeth, who jsut continued to smirk at him. 'I would.'

'No you wouldn't.' Elizabethlaughed, taking another step forward, one arm raised.'Now move aside and hand me the Marella.'

There was a loud bang and Elizabeth screeched and grabbed at her arm. She looked down at the gun shot wound then up at Sam, her green eyes full of disbelief. 'You…you shot me.' She hissed, covering the wound with ehr other arm.

Dean lowered the gun, his eyes were cast down and as he raised them, they shone with unshed tears, tears he refused to show. 'I told you.' He closed his eyes as he heard the blood dripping and hitting the tiled flooring. Big mistake.

Shadow hissed and leapt at him, tearing the gun from his hand and knocking him down. October took the opportunity to run and she scooped the gun from the ground. Whirling she fired two shots into the belly of the panther. Dean took the momentarily lapse of concentration and kicked up into Shadow's unprotected abdomen. Shadow gave an angry yowl and went silent, his head swung around toglance at his mistress. His green eyes blinked and with a hiss he misted out.

October turned and aimed the gun at the tall brunette, her hand shook as she curled her finger around the trigger.

Dean bit at his tongue, eyes glancing at his younger brother, who was standing now by the mahogany table in the centre of the kitchen. 'October don't.'

'Why?' She whispered, eyes not moving from her intended target. 'She killed my family.'

Elizabeth felt a pain rush through her head as she attempted to raise her hand and throw the gun away from October. She swayed and gripped at the table. 'NO!' She shrieked, she threw her hand up sharply and the counters behind her caught fire. She turned blindly away, hands reaching for the comforting cold metal of her amulet.

'What's happening?' October said confused, she looked to Dean, who took the distraction to wrestle the gun from her grip and push her into the living room and away from the flames adn more importantly away from his brother.

'I don't know?' He said turning to watch Elizabeth's battle with an unknown assailant.

Elizabeth screamed and fell to her knees grasping at her head. 'NO!' She shouted again. Dean suddenly realised that Shadow was gone and a theory as to why came to him.

'Where's the cat.' Dean called to October. 'Look get out, now while she's distracted.'

'But…no….she killed my family I'm not going to cut and run now.'

'Look you're brave and I like that, believe me, I really do.' He grinned. 'But this is dangerous.' October shook her head.

'This is my fight too.'

Dean sighed, defeated, and turned back, Elizabeth was clutching at the table leg, which was the only thing keeping her upright on the cold floor. Dean frowned and crouched low. Elizabeth's head lifted slightly and he blanched. The eyes were hazel.

'Dean.' A small whisper, barely heard above the crackling flames.

'Sam!' Dean ran forward, but October grabbed his arm. 'What are you doing, let go! That's Sam, that is my brother.' he pointed at the helpless figure.

'But…'

'He's in control.' Dean gripped at her fingers and pried them from his arms.

'It could be a trick.' October said, fear evident in her sapphire eyes. Dean stood for a moment, she was right, Sam had tricked him once before, but then again, he had known it wasn't right then, but now, now he just knew, that this was Sam.

'Dean.' The cry was a little louder, but not by much. A hacking cough followed and that was all Dean needed to push the girl aside and throw himself down by his brother.

'Dean.' Sam's head dropped and he tried calling again.

'I'm here Sam.' Dean placed the gun on the ground beside him and lifted his brother's head to look him in the eyes, he smiled, it was definitely his brother, there was no denying the look in his brothers eyes, the recognition, the sense of wisdom with those vague hints of pain and love.

Sam pulled one of his hands from the death grip on the table and grasped Dean's hand. 'Dean I…need….help.'

'I know, and I'm trying-' Sam put a finger against his lips. he frowned and pulled the offending digit away.

'Let…me talk…I don't have…much time.' Sam took a deep breath. 'She's fighting…back.'

Dean looked up at the orange flames that were spreading. 'I need to move you.' He tried to rise, but Sam pulled him back down.

'Dean….I have….a plan.' He screwed his eyes shut. 'But…I need your…permission.'

'What? Permission for what, what do you need.'

'She…is in control….her powers….stronger…' He gave a cry of pain, he increased his grip on Dean's hand and in return Dean squeezed it reassuringly. 'I can't control…mine…that...why she's…' He flung his head back.

Dean couldn't take it much longer. 'Sam what do I need to do!' He wanted to remove this pain from his brother, he'd always done it, it was his job.

'When…you were me…psychic mind….open…you had control…amulet…' Sam's hand reached for the gold around his neck.

'You want me to fight her.' Dean whispered. 'Because I can use your powers.' Sam nodded as best as he could.

'Need your…permission….to let…'

'Sam you know I would.' _Anything to save you. _

Sam held the amulet as tight as his shaking limb would let him. 'But…don't feel guilty.'

'Why would I Sam.' Dean eyed the amulet for a moment, the hatred of the object evident in his eyes.

'Body…too….weak; body…won't…make it.'

Dean lessened his grip. 'No Sam, you'll be fine, I'll sever the link and then when she's gone I can get you to a hospital.'

'Power weakens…you….remember….with demon….be ten…argh…' Sam took a deep breath. '…times…worse….already weak.' He looked up at Dean and the eyes connected Dean's green eyes against his brother's hazel. After a few seconds Dean nodded, blinking away the tears that were welling up. 'When…push her out….she'll go back…into amulet…burn it.' Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and grasped Sam's hand tighter as the hazel eyes momentarily flashed green. 'I wish my brother was me, and I was he.' Sam whispered, clutching the amulet tight. After a few painful seconds it began to glow. The brother's eyes locked once again and Sam smiled, and evrything that could have been said was shown in that one smile, and this time Dean didn't shiver.

'I won't let you go Sam. I promise.' Dean whispered, as he felt the room tilt; he staggered up and stepped back from his brother. The rush of wind went through him and he could feel his soul shifting.

October caught him as he fell. Her blue eyes shifting nervously between the two unconscious Winchesters.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That was chapter 32. I hope you like it, it was actually an interesting one to type up, what do you think of the plan. The next chapter should be up later on tonight, so keep an eye out, I was planning to have this up earlier but my mum took me shopping and we had to walk the dog. Waste of time with the shopping really, didn't buy anything, three hours wasted that I could have spent on the computer (rolls eyes) LOL. Please READ AND REVIEW for me.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!


	33. Chapter 33

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 33

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

'Dean are you Okay! DEAN!' October shook him frantically; her blue eyes darted between the two prone figures and the flames that danced threateningly near the one which lay still in her friends kitchen.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked up at October. He smiled weakly and said. 'Sam.'

October withdrew her hands and pulled back. 'What?'

'Sam.' Dean/Sam said again, pulling himself up. Hewas silent fora moment, then he said.'I'm sorry.' He looked over at his body, tears shone in his nowgreen eyes.'I didn't want to.' He clenched his fists and looked at October. 'The witch, she was controlling me, I couldn't…god I tried…so hard to…' October placed a hand on the Winchester's uninjured shoulder. 'I'm so sorry.'

'You used the amulet didn't you, you really are…' She whispered, a tear slid down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. 'I don't blame you De…Sam. Elizabeth, she wanted her revenge and she...you didn't do it.'

Sam turned away. 'Shit.' He pushed October back as Shadow fluttered in and out like a disturbed television picture. He looked over at his prone form. 'Come on Dean.' He turned back to the Panther which jsut watched them, mouth open in a silent snarl.

October gripped Sam's arm. 'You're body, uh brother, the fire!'

Sam nodded. 'Help me!' The two made to go forward when they saw Sam's body move. There was a shriek and the fire spread across the doorway, preventing Sam or October from entering. Sam clenched his fists and shook his head.

'Oh god! Clarice should have called someone by now.' October clutched at her dark hair, widning the locks around her fingers.

'No you think Elizabeth would allow her to.' Sam said a little harsher than intended.

'Oh god you don't think….' October held her hands over her face.

Sam swivelled around, eyes darting around the living room. 'Do you have a fire extinguisher, or something!' October was frozen in place. Sam grabbed her shoulders. 'OCTOBER!' She snapped out of it and nodded.

'It's not myhouse.' She said defeated. 'I don't know.'

_Shit _Sam stood up straight and looked into the flames and then at the flickering form of Shadow. 'Come on Dean, I know you can do this.'

* * *

_Dean felt pain he never thought imaginable, his whole body ached and a pressure was built around him as the witch tried suppressing him within the mind of his brother. He bought forth the anger inside him and pushed the pressure back and stepped forward._

'_Nice try Sammy.' A soft voice taunted stopping him in his tracks._

'_Elizabeth.' Dean called, trying to keep the anger in his voice under control._

_A blonde figure moved slowly towards him from the darkness, her face was lit up by an unknown light and her green eyes sparkled. She stopped a good hundred metres from him, eyeing him with contempt. _

'_Where are we?' Dean asked, trying to take stock of his surroundings._

'_Wherever your mind takes me.' Elizabeth taunted._

'_Yeah but I'm not Sam.' Dean grinned, lifting his hand._

_Elizabeth's smile fell from her face and she reached up at her neck as a grip was placed on it. 'What?'_

'_You underestimated us; your precious amulet was used against you.'_

'_Dean?' Elizabeth gasped. Sam's words from before echoing in her own mind. 'Not possible.' She screamed and held out her own hand, pushing Dean away, the pressure fell from her neck and she fell on her knees._

'_Anything is possible bitch.' Dean yelled. His voice echoed around them. 'You made the biggest mistake of your after life when you hurt my brother.' Dean spat. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she turned to run.

* * *

_

Sam called out as his body moved slightly. A cry emanating from it, though it was hard to tell who it was that had made the sound. His heart twisted in his chest and he fiddled with the ring on Dean's hand.'Dean!'

He inched as close to the flames as they woul allow, he could feel the heat pulsating beneath him and October's restraining hand that was tightly fisted in Dean's black jacket. Sam bit his lip as he could see the bright red substance flowing from his body's nose. His heart sank and he blinked sadly, knowing that his time on earth was limited.

'His face, what's happening?' October asked, looking up for reassurance.

'He's fighting her, that's what's happening?' Sam stared into the deep blue of her eyes and noted the fear in them. 'He's fighting her.' He said again tearing his gaze from hers.

* * *

_Elizabeth hit something solid and she backed up. 'I won't leave.' She cried to the darkness. 'I refuse to leave until I have my revenge.' She screamed as she was thrown to the ground. She tried to hide the fear in her voice.'It'll take more that that…to push me out.' She pushed herself up and moved away. _

_Dean watched with cold hazel eyes, as the witch tried to escape him. 'There is nowhere to go Elizabeth, if you haven't noticed I have more control of Sam's abilities than him!' he held out his arms and placed an invisible hold on Elizabeth, who tried to weakly push him away. He stepped closer to her. 'You only controlled him before because he couldn't fight back, unable to use them, but the truth is Elizabeth, Sam is stronger than you will ever be, his power is beyond comprehension.'_

'_He is a demon reborn.' Elizabeth said with eyes wide, struggling fitfully. The grasp tightened and she couldn't breathe._

'_What!' Dean narrowed his eyes. 'Sam is no demon. Don't you ever compare him to something like that. EVER!' _

'_Please let me go!' Elizabeth pleaded as a wave of pain shot through her. _

'_You don't deserve anything, you're greed killed you Elizabeth, killed you and your unborn child.' He saw Elizabeth's eyes moisten and she hung defeated in front of him. 'You can't play god Elizabeth.' Dean snarled, hazel eyes hard and uncaring.

* * *

_

Shadow gave a high pitched scream unlike anything that Sam had heard before. October covered her ears and Sam shielded her as Shadow caught fire, his scream clung to the air and Sam had to bring his hands to his ears as well. 'Yes Dean, whatever you're doing keep it up!' He glanced to the window and noticed the rain was slowing. Shadow shattered and Sam and October crouched as crystalline black shards flew over them.

* * *

_Dean pressed tighter his immense hatred towards her was so intense that his body practically shook with the power he was producing. 'Get out!'_

_Elizabeth couldn't fight back, the power. She gave a cry and her body crumbled, leaving a misty green vapour. She shook herself free and vanished from sight.

* * *

_

Dean's eyes opened slowly and painfully he pulled the amulet from around his neck. From the position where he lay on the floor, he could feel the heat centimetres from him. He could hear Sammy calling him and he clung tight to the amulet in his hand.

'Throw it in the fire!'

Dean could feel the blood burning a trail down his face and he could feel his body shutting down. He looked at the amulet in his hand and knew it was because of this. He gave a dry sob and with the last of his energy he threw it in the flames.

* * *

Sam had seen the green vapour enter the amulet and his heart almost stopped as his body moved, he braced himself for the pain as he yelled for Dean to throw it in the fire.

As the amulet hit the flame and slowly began to melt he felt that rush of wind like before and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Only one chapter left I think. (Sniff sniff, wipes eyes) what did you think of this chapter, I really hope it didn't disappoint! Please REVIEW FOR ME! I really appreciate it when you do. Sorry it was a little shorter than normal.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS.

Like always the update will be tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. So until then my dears….


	34. Chapter 34

Not Easy Being Me

Chapter 34

Summary- While following a vision the boys have a huge argument which causes them to go their separate ways, but when they wake up as each other problems ensue, not only do they have their bodies but also their memories. They need to reunite and fix it, but it's never that simple

* * *

October gripped tightly to Dean/Sam's shoulder, her eyes wide as the fire spread further out towards them, the smoke making her cough and gag. Suddenly Dean pulled forward, eyes wide. He patted his body several times.

'Dean.' October tried, knowing the collapse wasn't natural.

'No…no no no…SAMMY!' Dean hurried to his feet, using October as an aid. 'Shit, SAM!'

'Dean stop, you can't!' October pulled at his arm, trying to keep him back from the flames. He pushed her away. 'You'll get burnt, you could…' She could feel the tears burning a trail down her cheeks.

'He's my brother! He's mine, my responsibility!' He yelled, he could just make out Sam's body through the flickering beast that taunted him. 'SAM!' He looked around. 'Help me put it out!' He screamed. October stepped back, her gaze lifting from Sam's fallen body to the door in the kitchen.

'The door.' She whispered, and then louder she screamed. 'DEAN THE BACK DOOR!'

Dean raced for the front door, his heart thudding against his rib cage, he'd be damned if he let the flames take another of his family. 'I'm coming Sam he called behind him. _Please be okay, I should have seen it before._ He stumbled out onto the manicured lawn and ran faster than he probably ever had before. He noticed three people staring wide-eyed at the house. Angry he screamed at them to ring the fire department, his last view as he turned the corner of the house was the man pulling out his cell.

* * *

He pounded the six foot gate, he brushed a hand through his hair, the fucking thing was locked. Stepping back he kicked at it, again and again. 'Come on!' He shouted. 'COME ON' He gave a final kicked, and Dean was rewarded by a loud snap and the gate swung inwards, he pushed it and sped past.

The smoke was thick, the dark smog blinded Dean and sent him into coughing fits before he's even stepped more than three steps through the door. Crouching low he fumbled through the kitchen, he dodged as something heavy fell from the side, the flames crackling was either side of him and he didn't know how it was possible that his brother had not already been burnt alive.

'Sam…' He coughed. 'Sammy…' he was crawling through the smoke now, his eyes red and puffy, tears streamed down his face as the smoke burnt his eyes. He patted around, he hissed as he touched a burning piece of wood and he quickly pulled away. He gave another hacking cough and moved forward. His hands were finally rewarded with the touch of cloth and he pulled it towards him, the heavy weight confirmed his thought s and he wrapped his arms around his brother's body.

'Sam…' He started coughing and was forced to release his brother as the coughs sent shooting pains through his chest. He finally recovered and he blinked heavily and pulled desperately at Sam, but the smoke, he could barely breathe.

* * *

Hands suddenly grabbed him from behind, completely taken by surprise Dean began to fight, more hands grabbed him and he could hear voices, but he couldn't hear what the words were, he felt Sam being pulled from him and he yelled out. He started coughing as he inhaled smoke and something was pushed in front of his face. Unable too see and hear properlyDean panicked, shoving it away.

'S'okay son.' A voice mumbled over the roar of the fire.

Dean lunged for the person holding his brother. But someone grabbed him. 'We need to get you both out of here son, can you hear me.' The mask was put back over his face and as he breathed in the cool oxygen he felt the tightening in his chest relax, arms were guiding him away from the heat, away from the fire.

* * *

October ran forward, Sam was the first to be carried out by the fireman, she was thankful they had gotten here so quickly, but she feared they were too late as Sam's limp figure was lain out on the grass. A few moments later Dean was led out. October ran forward as the fireman sat Dean against the fence.

'Dean.'

'Sam!' Dean coughed trying to stand, but failing.

October left the eldest brother's side and ran for the younger one, a fireman had pulled his mask from his face and had it bent low over the Winchester's mouth, looking for signs of a breath. 'Shit! Guiver he's not breathing.'

'Dispatch, where is the ambulance.' Guiver pulled off his own mask and pulled a radio from his belt.

'Ambulance is on it's way, three minutes over.'

October pushed the first fireman aside. 'I'm a nurse.' She said. He nodded.

'What do you want me to do?' He asked.

'Do you know CPR?'

The man nodded. October saw Dean's head shoot up from where it had fallen against his chest,shoving aside the fireman who was trying to help him, he pushed himself up.

October tilted Sam's head back and pinching his nose, covered his mouth with her own, she blew twice, Sam's chest rising with each one. She turned her head and waited for a response. 'Compressions.' The fireman began pumping on Sam's chest, five times. October pinched Sam's nose again and breathed for him. 'Shit…again.' The fireman nodded.

Dean staggered up beside them, dropping next to his brother. 'Sam.'

'Get him away from here.' The fireman said as he pumped down on Sam's chest.

Dean pulled at the arms that held him as he saw October cover Sam's mouth with her own once more. 'Breathe god damn you!' Dean struggled and broke from the mans grip, he flung himself beside Sam and pushed the fireman out the way. Placing two hands on his brother's chest he began compressions. 'Don't you die on me, you selfish bastard, breathe!' He yelled.

'Dean.' October said sadly.

'Breathe Sam, you breathe you fucker, don't you dare leave me!' He continued. October blinked back tears and looked up at one of the firemen. Dean punched Sam in the chest. 'BREATHE SAM!' He punched him again.

'Dean!' October yelled.

'BREATHE!' Hepounded his brother's chest again and started as Sam started coughing, his eyes open wide mouth open as he gasped for air. 'Sam?'

October pushed him aside. 'Get me an oxygen mask!' she ordered. 'Dean move aside.' He did with much hesitation, wiping at tears that he hadn't realised had fallen. 'Sam….Sam can you hear me.' She asked, Sam nodded his head weakly. Everyone looked up as a siren wailed. 'Bout time. You go and tell the paramedics where we are.' She pointed at one of the firemen who weren't putting out the blaze. 'Sam, can you squeeze my hand.' He did. 'What?' Sam had tried speaking.

'Dyearn.'

October smiled, realising what he was trying to say. 'He's right here Sam. He's right here.' She shifted aside and let Dean grab hold of Sam's hand as she lifted his head to place the oxygen over it.

'Man, you and fire just don't get along do you?' Dean joked. Sam smiled and squeezed his hand. Dean blinked back moisture in his eye. He only released his hold on Sam, when the paramedics placed him on the gurney.

October came over to him and held his hand. 'Thank you.' She whispered. 'You saved my life, and the rest of my family's. I owe you a lot Dean.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you.' She said again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'I should be thanking you, you saved my brother. You don't know how much that means to me.' Dean nodded his head and followed his brother to the ambulance.

* * *

Dean blinked awake as he heard a heavy thud; he heard his brothers terrified gasps and the soft footsteps around the motel room. He lay still as Sam grabbed at something and then the gently bang of the door as Sam left the room.

Dean sighed and sat upright; looking around him for the tee he knew he had put on his bed. The nightmares were frequent, almost every night; they had started two weeks ago, after the second night in the hospital.

Sam had stayed at the hospital for over a week and a half, with 2nd degree burns to his arms and legs, smoke inhalation, severe exhaustion and what was like a really bad case of the flu, which Dean knew was really down to what the witch had done.

October had visited them twice during the stay, the first to say Clarice had been found wandering the town with no recollection of what had happened over the last few days and the second to bring Sam a bunch of flowers and to announce she was moving to her aunts in a nearby town.

Dean wasn't sure what caused Sam to scream in his sleep, he had a suspicion however and he had tried so desperately to make Sam talk to him, because these nightmares were so bad that Sam slept no more than three hours a night and he hardly ate anymore. So Sam just started covering it up, the screaming had stopped and he believed that Dean had let it drop, but Dean heard him wake every night, and knew exactly where he was going, the same place he went every night. Normally he would watch him through the window, but enough was enough. Throwing the covers off, he located his missing tee on the floor and pulled it over his head, untangling the pendant which he had retrieved from Sam during the hospital.

* * *

Sam didn't even blink as the Impala dipped, indicating that Dean had joined him on the hood of the car. Both brothers remained silent, eyes upwards looking at the thousands of stars which were dotted against the black abyss of the night sky.

'Talk to me.' Dean said quietly, his eyes skirted to the side to look at Sam, whose own eyes remained glued to the sky.

'Drop it Dean.'

'No Sam, I've had it, I can't sit and watch you torment yourself, this is worse than the nightmares of Jessica. I can't help you unless I know what's wrong.'

'There's nothi-'

'Bull!' Dean said loudly. Sam's eyes dropped and turned to look at him. Dean could see the dark circles around his eyes and the haunted expression. 'Please Sam.'

Sam dropped his head. 'I killed them…' His fist clenched tightly, his voice breaking. 'I can hear them Dean…every time I close my damn eyes….their screams, their pleas…god I killed them, they were innocent…I'm supposed to save lives Dean….not…I…I…oh god.' He held his face in his hands. 'I can see their faces….all of them….Jess, mom, those people…I'm a monster Dean…'

'Sammy!' Dean inched closer to him, a frown on his face. 'Sam look at me dammit.'

Sam turned his head slowly, until the brother's eyes met. Dean grabbed Sam's arms in his hands. 'You didn't kill them Sam! You hear me! You didn't kill….no let me talk…' Sam closed his mouth and bowed his head. Dean gripped his chin and pulled his head up. 'Sam, you didn't do anything that demon did, that witch did and believe me…I would do anything…to have stopped them…but…Sam you have to remember that you weren't in control, what happened to them wasn't your fault.'

'But it was my hands Dean, my powers.' He hissed. 'Do you see now, do you see why I don't let them out, why I refuse to use them, I'm a monster Dean, you might as well grab your gun and put me out of my misery.'

'DON'T.' Dean shook him. 'Don't you dare say that; don't ever say that, you hear me. Sam you are not a monster, you're not, you're a good person Sam, and it isn't your fault. Say it!'

Sam shook his head. 'Say it!' Dean pleaded.

'It wasn't my fault.' Sam whispered.

'Atta boy, come on, you need to sleep, because the panda look is not going to help you pull any girls there college boy.' Dean tried, Sam tried a smile, but it died on his lips. _That bitch, how could she do this, he just got over the guilt of Jess. _

'I can't…Dean the nightmares…'

'I'm here Sam.'

'We're not kids anymore Dean, you can't climb into my bed and chase them away anymore.'

'That sounded so wrong…why not.' Dean said.

Sam shook his head and gave a slight chuckle. Dean slid off the hood. 'Sam talking about it will help and I'm here to help okay, it's in the job prescription. No matter when Sam, I'm here to talk, we'll get through this okay.' He smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded. 'I know Dean.'

'I mean it Sam.' Dean said, Sam looked at him and both shared a smile. Dean patted him on the leg.

'Now get off my car.'

'In a minute.' Sam laid back and he stared up at the stars. A heavy burden that had been placed on his shoulder was slowly lifting, he never heard the motel door shut and he knew Dean was waiting. Just one minute more, he thought as he watched a shooting star fly across the sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish, before sliding from the car and moving back to the motel room.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh man, how sad, it's the end, I was really enjoying writing this story, its definitely been one of my favourites and I hope you liked it, it was also my longest and I have to say the next one I write is not going to be as long as this, lol no way. Please REVIEW for the very last time and I really look forward to the comments I hope the ending wasn't disappointing.

October I hope you liked it, you lucky devil you…lol.

THANK YOU TO Pmsdevil01, Rae Artemis, Spuffyshipper, OubletShadowStalker, Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy, CharliePace1983, RosieCotten, Supernaturaladdict. Clarice, Dream Horizon, Talon, Kokomocalifornia and those others that have read. You really made me proud to write this story.

Keep an eye out for my next story it's going to be called Deep Blue Sea, so watch those titles.


End file.
